


Veela Mates

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry meets Fleur's cousin Lucien, a part Veela who Harry is instantly pulled towards and has a past as painful as Harry's own. Harry/OMC, sorry for my attempts at a French accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enchanted

Chapter one

"Arry! Enfin, tu m'as manqué!" The light voice was followed by a body colliding with Harry before he could even fully turn around. (Harry! Finally, I have missed you)

"Salut Fleur, tu m'as manqué aussi, tu es magnifique, comme toujours!" Harry laughed hugging her back tightly. (Hello Fleur. I have missed you too, you look beautiful, as always)

"Tes airs charmeurs ont empiré. et tu as grandi ! tu me dépasses!" Fleur chuckled not letting him go. (Your silver tongue has gotten worse. And you are taller than me)

"Efin!" Harry snorted. (Finally)

"Erm, don't mean to break up the mood, but do I need to be worried here?" Bill's voice broke in. Chuckling Harry turned his head so he could see the redhead but held onto a blushing Fleur.

"Of course you should be worried, I'm younger, more attractive and speak better French than you do!" Harry grinned. 

"Your trading me in for a younger, scrawnier model? How could you?" Bill choked placing a hand over his heart and trying to look heart broken. 

"Oh chut you two, you are terrible influences on each other," Fleur rolled her eyes pulling back from Harry to smack his chest and then Bill's arm when he started snickering. Harry threw him a smirk before turning back to Fleur. (shush)

"Comment vas-tu?" He asked concerned. (how are you)

"I am fine Arry, do not worry so much. Come you must meet my family. Maman, papa, zis is Arry," Fleur beamed with pride dragging Harry over to an amused looking couple. Mrs Delecour was as beautiful as her daughter, flowing silver blonde hair fell in a luxurious curtain down to her waist, the sides clipped back with a simple silver clip. Her skin was a glowing white with healthy red flushes in her cheeks. Mr Delecour however was not what Harry would have expected if Fleur hadn't sent pictures of her and her family to him. Mr Delecour had slightly balding brown hair, brown eyes and an unremarkable face, he was 6,3 and had broad shoulders. However his warm eyes and his smile as broad as his shoulders made it easy to see why his wife had fallen in love with him. 

"Madame, Monsieur Delecour. enchanté de faire votre connaissance," Harry smiled taking Mrs Delecour's hand and kissing it before shaking Mr Delecour's. (Mrs, Mr Delecour. It is wonderful to finally meet you, I have heard a lot about you)

"Arry, please call us Raine and Aloin. It is wonderful to finally meet you face to face as well," Raine smiled warmly cupping his face and kissing his cheeks. 

"Fleur as told us so much about you, we feel as though we know you already," Aloin agreed. 

"I'm definitely getting worried now," Bill muttered good naturedly. 

"I'm always going to be preferable, I'm not the cradle snatcher stealing away their daughter," Harry said seriously before grinning and dodging the attempted swipe Bill took at his head. Aloin and Fleur started laughing while Raine chuckled in amusement. 

"Couzin, are you not going to introduce uz?" a heavy accented male voice requested from the side. 

Harry turned to see what had to be the most beautiful man he had ever seen standing with his arms crossed and a golden eyebrow lifted. This boy was the exact opposite of everything Harry was. Where Harry had raven black hair the boy's was golden, Harry's eyes were an intense green while the boy's were an icy blue that looked silver in certain lights, Harry's skin was tanned a deep gold from working outside while the boy's was a identical glowing white to Raine's, Harry was now 6,1 and had filled out though was still more lithe than stocky the boy was 5,6 at the most and slender but with curved hips. 

"Bonjour, je suis Lord Harrison James Potter Black. C'est un plaisir," Harry stepped towards the boy before Fleur could say anything and took his hand, bowing over to kiss it before raising again and meeting the boy's enchanting eyes. Pale cheeks were now lit with a fierce blush and most of his confidence seemed to have melted away into shyness. (Hello I am Lord Harrison James Potter Black. It is a pleasure)

"Mon Seigneur. Je suis Lucien, Fleur's cousin. Il est agréable de vous rencontrer," Lucien managed to say averting his eyes. (My Lord. My name is Lucien, Fleur's cousin. It is nice to meet you)

"Seulement enchanté? S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Harry," Harry said before grinning when Lucien looked up at him to let him know he was teasing. It hadn't escaped anyone's notice that Harry still had Lucien's hand in his, Lucien's least of all. (Just nice? Please call me Harry)

"Henri zen," Lucien said uncertainly. 

"If that is what you wish to call me," Harry smiled kissing his hand once more before letting go. 

"Arry! You are ignoring me!" Gabriella pouted. 

"As though I would do such a thing," Harry laughed scooping the girl up and twirling her in a circle before placing her down on her feet and hugging her properly. 

"I have missed you!" She laughed hugging him almost as tightly as her sister had. 

"You have grown as well! You look more stunning than you did at Christmas!" Harry smiled. "Do you have anyone special in your life?" he added wiggling his eyebrows. As expected Gabriella giggled.

"Zere is someone, ee has been courting me since January. Sending me presents and meeting me from lessons to walk me to my next," she nodded. 

"And he had braved Fleur's wrath?" Harry asked grinning when Fleur huffed. 

"He has," Gabriella nodded still giggling.

"Then he may be worthy of you," Harry chuckled. 

"Arry! You make me sound like a dragon!" Fleur pouted. 

"You can act like one protecting its eggs….and we should know," Harry shrugged getting a laugh from them all. 

"Come, we must 'ead inside. Madame Weasley will wish to say 'ello," Raine interrupted before Fleur could respond. 

"What are you all doing out here anyway?" Harry asked as he stepped next to Bill and coincidentally Lucien.

"Things were getting a little…tense in The Burrow, we decided to take a walk," Bill said uncomfortably. 

"Oh dear, what's been happening?" Harry asked concerned. 

"We av decided to av a ceremonial bonding done in the old ways," Fleur said shortly. 

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Yes. Fleur and her family follow the ways, and you know that I have partially followed them since I was seventeen. We both want to be bonded for life and beyond. I have decided to take up the old ways completely," Bill explained. 

"But your mother and father aren't happy?" Harry guessed.

"Zey zink eet is pureblood supremacy," Lucien scowled as Bill actually blushed. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses asking the spirits to give him strength. 

"I take it they weren't very tactful in their arguments?" Harry asked. 

"Mum wasn't, dad just sat quietly with a scowl. He's more understanding, but when we run the risk of 'being like the Malfoy's'…" Bill just shrugged, clearly quoting directly from his father. 

"We have even ad Dumbledore, McGonagall and several Order members around," Gabriella scowled. 

"It is none of their business," Harry said starting to get angry.

"Try telling them that. And to make things better Dumbledore has refused to perform the ceremony if it is of the old ways, and we only have Charlie and Lucien to stand in as the old families out of the seven needed," Bill said tiredly.

"But the wedding is in three days!" Harry choked.

"Zey are trying to back zem into aving a muggle wedding. But I av told zem zey need to stand strong on zis, not to back down!" Raine nodded to enforce her words.

"Eet will be of no use standing strong eef we av no one to perform ze ceremony or only deux of ze seven witness needed," Fleur sighed. 

"Alright wait…" Harry stopped as he started working things out. Everyone stopped around him looking hopeful. "You have two of the seven, Charlie and Lucien?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Bill nodded.

"I can obviously take one. Haven't you invited Viktor and Luna?" Harry scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to remember everyone that had been reeled off to him by Ron and Fleur. 

"Oui! So zat is five!" Fleur started smiling looking at Harry hopefully. 

"And Neville?" Harry asked.

"Yes! six," Fleur was obvious holding her breath as Harry scanned his brain. Bill also started grinning.

"Susan Bones?" 

"Zen we have seven," Fleur smiled hugging him. 

"Wait what about the main priest?" Bill asked. Everyone froze as they saw the huge hole in the plan.

"Wait, Henri introduced imself as ze Lord Potter-Black!" Lucien suddenly said.

"Of course! You can do eet! It will be stronger zan Dumbledore doing eet as well! You are a close friend and ze Lord of two houses, plus you practice ze old ways!" Fleur squealed.

"Fleur…oxy…gen! Needed!" Harry gasped.

"Oops, desole!" Fleur giggled letting go of him.

"Will you do it?" Bill asked hopefully.

"Urgh, you think I'm going to be able to so no to that face? It would be like kicking a puppy," Harry sighed before smiling and wrapping his arm around Fleur's shoulders. "I'd be honoured to perform the ceremony, but you do realise that this will be announcing you as part of my house as I'm not a priest?" Harry asked.

"Well, you'll never be rid of us now. But zat means we're down un witness again. Can you zink of anyone else zat could stand?" Gabriella asked. 

"I can't think of anyone else out of the guests," He frowned. 

"What about one of your friends? Any of them that would be willing to join a bonding circle that uses the old ways?" Bill asked desperately.

"I can think of one, but it might cause problems," Harry warned.

"Why?" Fleur frowned.

"He's a Slytherin," 

"Do you trust him?" Bill asked.

"Completely," Harry nodded.

"Then come on we need to owl five to ask for them to take part and so they can get ready for the ceremony," Bill practically bounced on the spot as he started pulling Harry and so Fleur along to the front door.

"Ah Harry! How wonderful to see you!" Mrs Weasley smiled walking out the kitchen. 

"Bill, where are you dragging him? The poor boy has only just arrived!" she frowned as Bill started dragging Harry straight towards the stairs.

"We need to get in contact with the other five for the bonding ceremony," Bill said not looking back at his mother, clearly angry with her. 

"What! You…you…even if you have the seven, Dumbledore has said that he wont perform the ceremony," Mrs Weasley scowled.

"Arry az kindly agreed to perform the ceremony," Raine said crossing her arms as she and Aloin stepped into the house. 

"What! Harry doesn't follow the old ways!" Mrs Weasley sniffed.

"I have followed the old ways since I was fourteen Mrs Weasley," Harry corrected her softly.

"What! I…wh…"

"I read some books on it when I was preparing for the first task, I celebrated my first Yule that year. I kept my practices quiet until last year. Myself, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and a couple of others have formed a coven," Harry shrugged.

"Impossible! You..your fighting for…"

"I am fighting against someone who is trying to suppress a part of peoples choices and shedding darkness and misunderstanding on people who follow the old ways," Harry said firmly before she could insult them. 

"The old ways are followed by pureblood supremacists!" Mrs Weasley spat.

"I am neither a pureblood supremacist, nor am I technically pureblood. Yet I follow them," Harry said warningly.

"Mum everyone is allowed their belief system so long as it isn't pushed into someone else's faces. This is what Fleur and I want, it is our bonding and it will be done traditionally," Bill snapped before storming up the stairs leaving Mrs Weasley spluttering at the bottom.

"I'll write to Blaise, you split the others," Harry said as all seven of them piled into Bill and Charlie's room. 

"I shall go and collect ze owls," Gabriella said turning.

"No we need to get these letters out as soon as possible so everyone can start preparing and get here, and so we can find others if necessary. We'll send them by House elf, I know one that will happily do it," Harry argued. 

"Henri is right, zis is important, ze quicker zey are informed ze better," Lucien backed him up. Letters weren't passed by house elf unless it was an emergency. This counted. Six letters were swiftly drafted.

"Erm…he's a litte excitable and…eccentric, just to warn you," Harry said after a moment. 

"Dobby!" he called. Within seconds he had a lap full of brightly dressed house elf.

"Harry Potter sir is being calling for Dobby, Dobby is so happy, Harry Potter sir is wanting Dobby's help!" The elf squeaked excitedly.

"Dobby I need a really big favour. Would you be able to deliver these letters to the people on the envelope for us as soon as possible please?" Harry asked seriously. Immediately Dobby calmed down.

"Dobby is being delivering them right now Harry Potter sir. He is being relying on Dobby, Dobby make sure they's is responding and Dobby is bringing letters back," Dobby nodded before taking the letters and without a second to spare cracked out. 

"Ee is…" Lucien bit his lip.

"He is Dobby. Don't worry he's unique but reliable," Harry laughed before delighting in the blush that formed on Lucien's cheeks. 

"So Mr Potter Black, you are interested in my future cousin-in-law?" Bill grinned as he plopped down next to Harry in the field he had escaped to to go over his part in the ceremony.

"And if I am?" Harry asked only tilting his head slightly towards Bill.

"I can't think of a better person for either of you. But I need to say, be serious about Lucien before you do anything. He had been hurt a lot in the past. He is attracted to you, I don't think he would cope with being let down again," Bill said seriously, all traces of teasing gone.

"Tell me," Harry part requested, part demanded. 

"His father was Raine's half brother. They didn't get on when they were younger and after Andre turned sixteen he wasn't in contact with the family for nearly eighteen years. He was a pureblood supremacist and was disgusted with the fact that his grandfather had married a veela, he was even more disgusted with the fact that his sister inherited the gene. The chances of it coming through in a female was 45%, the chances of it coming through in a male 20%. Their mother didn't have it, but her and their father were happy that Raine had the gene. Andre wouldn't speak to them. He moved into an area that matched his ideals and married a pureblood witch. A year and a half later Lucien was born, and clearly bore the gene. His mother loved him and showed him affection as much as she dared, but Andre…Andre made sure his son knew what he thought of him, and the only reason that he didn't throw him out was because it would be more of a stain on their name. The children in the area were all of the same ideals as Andre, their parents no doubt forcing the ideas into their heads. Lucien had one friend growing up and was severely picked on. One of the students tricked Lucien two years ago into thinking that he liked Lucien and wanted to be with him…Lucien overheard him talking to his friends on how he planned to…to…to fuck the filthy half blood and then leave him naked in the streets. Lucien told his mother and she finally snapped. She got straight into contact with Raine and Aloin, explained what happened and sent Lucien straight to them. A week later she was dead, suspicious circumstances," Bill spoke softly, sadly. Harry could feel himself fuming. How could anyone treat someone like Lucien like that? He was beautiful, intelligent, perfect. 

"I don't have any intention of playing around Bill. I want him, if he wants me then I will be no doubt requesting a betrothal of Aloin and Raine by Yule. I have no intentions of letting him slip through my fingers," Harry said quietly.

"Betrothal?" Bill choked hastily. "He really has managed to get your attention hasn't he? You are sure?" 

"I am the Lord of two of the Noble and Ancient Houses. I need to be sure of my spouse, I cannot enter a betrothal without being sure, I cannot date someone I don't believe will be worthy of holding my house with me, bearing my name or my children. I want Lucien Bill, my magic wants him," Harry finally turned fully and allowed Bill to see the emotions raging through his eyes, the emotions that had been choking him since he heard Lucien's voice, set eyes on him. Love, lust, want, desire, joy, fear, confusion.

"You know, I knew. When I saw Fleur, I knew I would marry her, no matter what I had to do, how long I had to wait, I would make her my wife, from the minute I saw her coming into that room at Hogwarts to greet her family before the third task. Luckily she agreed and despite it being quick for most people considering we only started dating a year ago, its right. Aloin told me he saw Raine in a muggle market…he followed her for three hours before she finally asked him what the hell he was doing stalking her and threatened to castrate him if he attacked her or carried on. He asked her on a date, five months later they married," Bill told him. 

"So…when you meet them…you know?" Harry asked slowly.

"I believe that the family have been blessed by the divine and have definite mates out there. When their mates meet them, they just know," Bill shrugged. 

"Hm. It doesn't matter. I plan to court him either way," Harry smiled. 

"Good luck then. I hope your happy. Just dont get distracted during my wedding and bonding ceremony," Bill teased tugging Harry to his feet.

"Dont worry that wont be a problem. I really am honoured to be doing the ceremony," Harry smiled as they made their way back across the fields to The Burrow. 

"And we're proud to have you doing it. Much better you than Dumbledore. It worked out perfectly in the end. We're having one last meal before the fasting now, its why I was sent out to get you as well as to give you the warning," Bill rolled his eyes. 

"Ah you drew that short straw did you. Well consider me warned, but there's no need for concern. Mm that smells wonderful," Harry groaned as they stepped in through the back door to be hit with a cloud of smells.

"Zank you Arry. We are making a feast to get us zrew ze fasting. All traditional meals from France," Raine beamed happily from where she was standing at the stove. 

"How did you chase Mrs Weasley out the kitchen?" Harry asked slightly stunned by the rows and rows of pans and plates and bowls and dishes he could see. 

"She's sulking. When none of us responded to her sniping and huffing she stormed off. We're going to have to put up with it as we make the preparations, it will be a nightmare,"   
Bill grumbled. 

"Just ignore it, we have more to focus on than that. The preparations for the ceremony are going to keep us all busy," Harry said quietly. "Plus a few more of your family might be on your side than you think," Harry grinned.

"Who?" Bill frowned. 

"Harry!" Ginny beamed bouncing into the room to hug him. "You've been causing trouble!" She added in a sing song voice. Fleur, Lucien, Gabriella and Alion stepped into the room behind her. 

"It wasn't my fault this time," Harry pouted.

"Ah ha, Bill's as much to blame for mum's high blood pressure this time," Ginny grinned at her brother. 

"Dinner is ready...will you be joining us Ginerva?" Raine asked unsurely. 

"Better had if I'm going to start the fast, never did do well at them," Ginny shrugged. 

"Zank you," Lucien flushed as Harry pulled out his seat for him and guided it back under him before sitting quickly to his left. 

"You follow the Old Ways Ginny?" Bill asked stunned as his sister slipped into a seat next to him.

"Yup. Joined Harry's coven last year. You don't really think he would have something like that and not have us a part of it do you?" Ginny chuckled.

"Its not my coven, its our coven," Harry sighed as he poured Lucien a glass of wine and then his own. Lucien blushed again looking cautiously at Harry but thanked him softly. Ginny blinked at the interaction before chuckling and smiling widely. 

"Ah ha, keep telling yourself that. Its your coven," Ginny snickered. One look at her told Harry he was going to be grilled for details later on.

"Wait, so if your in the coven then Ron…" Bill asked hopefully.

"Is facing a three day fast for you! You had better make sure this wedding is bloody good," Ron huffed stomping through the back door. 

"Have fun?" Harry grinned mischievously before taking a sip of his wine calmly as Ron flopped into the seat opposite him and shot him a deadly glare.

"Next time you need to have someone delegate between you and the Goblins send Hermione! They had my brain doing cartwheels within a minute with all the facts and numbers they were spieling off," Ron groaned rubbing his forehead. 

"Aw poor thing, next time maybe you'll be more sympathetic towards Harry having to deal with being the Lord of two houses," Ginny laughed. 

"Aside from giving you a migraine everything alright?" Harry asked. 

"Its all in order, they'll be seeing to your special request within the week and will send an owl to inform you when its dealt with," Ron said, his tiredness disappearing. Harry nodded his thanks. 

"Thanks for that mate," he smiled.

"No problem," Ron groaned not able to sulk for long. 

"Ze food iz served," Raine smiled waving all the dishes and pans towards the table and then sat on Lucien's other side.

"Wow…this looks…wow," Ron sighed breathing in deeply the smells.

"Worth going onto a fast for?" Ginny grinned.

"Bring it on," Ron nodded before digging in along with the rest. Harry made sure to take a little bit of everything to have a taste of it, while he noticed Lucien took a little bit of only five dishes. Sensing that he was being watched Lucien looked up and flushed when he caught Harry watching him. Harry smiled warmly at him delighting in the small one he got back. 

"Do you not like everything here?" Harry asked softly using the pretence to lean closer to Lucian.

"Non, I prefer white meat, red not too much," Lucian shrugged. When Harry looked he realised that Lucian indeed only had vegetable and chicken dishes on his plate, ignoring the beef and lamb ones. 

"How old are you Lucian?" Harry asked the question he probably should have asked Bill while he had him alone. 

"I am fifteen," Lucian replied hesitantly, scanning Harry's face confused at the question. Harry however just smiled happily nodding as he took another sip of his wine. When he looked up Ron caught his eyes and asked a silent question. Harry nodded minutely getting a chuckle from Ron.

"Ok, that was just creepy!" Bill drew their attention to the fact that everyone else at the table had caught some of the exchange. 

"What? With Hermione and Ginny around us guys need a way to talk without fighting to get a word in edgeways," Harry shrugged grinning at Ginny's annoyed huff. 

"So Ronald was speaking to ze Goblin's for you 'Arry?" Raine asked curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately until today I was under Dumbledore's rules for my 'safety'. I needed a request in with the Goblins this morning so Ron kindly went for me. That and I wanted him to see what it was like trying to deal with them," Harry chuckled. "On that matter, Ginny the shopping trip has been planned for tomorrow," Harry turned to her.

"Harry you don't have to…" Ginny started protesting.

"Ginny I have all that jewellery sitting in my vault unused and collecting dust. You, Hermione and Luna will look through it and if you find something you like that matches your wedding robes you will take them," Harry said mock sternly but his face showed he was serious. 

"Fine…fine, pushy," Ginny sighed smiling at him to show her thanks. 

"Gabriella you are more than welcome to look through the jewellery as well to see if there is something you like if you don't already have something bought," Harry added looking to the younger girl who perked up slightly looking to her mum and dad. 

"If 'Arry is appy for you to look eet eez fine wiz uz. We brought her grandmozza's necklace wiz us but eet is old, if you are sure you don't mind?" Raine looked at Harry.

"I really don't. I have all this women's jewellery in the vault just sitting there, it will be nice to let them see the light of day on a beautiful lady," Harry said glancing to Gabriella who giggled happily.

"Lucian will you join us shopping as well?" Harry turned in time to catch Lucian frowning slightly at him and Gabriella before his expression became blank.

"Eet is alright I would not want to eempose," He refused to meet Harry's eyes as he spoke.

"You would be far from imposing, I would like your company tomorrow," Harry clarified deciding to throw subtlety to the wind. Everyone else started up conversation quickly trying not to show they were listening as well. Lucian glanced at Harry through his fine eyelashes before glancing to Gabriella again.

"You will av enough company, you do not need mine," Lucian said hesitantly.

"But it is yours that I would like the most there," Harry said firmly meeting Lucian's eyes. 

"Eef you are sure?" Lucian bit his lip making Harry's mind turn to mush for a second.

"I am very sure," He said once he pulled himself together.

"Oui zen, zank you," Lucian turned shy again, quickly picking up his glass to drink from it as Harry beamed at him. The rest of dinner was filled with happy, continuous conversation paused only for them to receive and read the acceptance letters from the other participants for the ritual via Dobby. Ron, Harry and Ginny keeping everyone amused with stories of the D.A and their friends. They told of sneaking around school with the coven to practice and celebrate. 

"Eet ees terrible zat you haf to ide zat you practice," Aloin shook his head.

"It will come out after the wedding. But before now while I was still counted as a minor it was easier to keep it hidden. Now I am in control of my estates fully and will be able to fight back when the papers start slamming me," Harry shrugged as he relaxed back into his seat and stretched his legs out comfortably.

"Eet is unusual for a muggle born to practice ze old ways, but you zay your friend eez?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Hermione studies everything to death to find out as much as she can about it. When Harry first found the Old ways and started reading to understand them she was worried, but she couldn't turn down the opportunity to study something she hadn't heard of before. I admit my reaction was… less than impressive. It was the real reason we fell out, not because I believed Harry put his name in the Goblet. But Hermione talked to me about what she had found and actually explained the Old ways to me. We both agreed that the traditions, the rules and the way was something that appealed to us," Ron answered honestly.

"The Old ways have been tainted with the majority of pure bloods siding with Voldemort over here. Not to mention the fact that you have places like Hogwarts that chooses to celebrate Christmas over Yule, Halloween over Samhain, to try and make the muggle borns feel more comfortable," Bill shook his head.

"But then they don't actually provide any support or real knowledge beforehand for muggleborns or muggle raised before entering Hogwarts," Harry snorted. 

"You knew nozing of ze wizarding world?" Lucian asked shocked.

"No nothing at all. I didn't know I was magic, I didn't know why I could do odd things. The Dursley's certainly didn't tell me, they prayed every day that I wouldn't be a real wizard. I knew nothing of being a Lord of the Potter House before the summer just before I turned fifteen," Harry sighed automatically focussing his attention in on Lucian.

"What do you need to shop for tomorrow?" Raine asked steered to conversation back to happier things.

"I need to pick up my robes, and of course the girls will be looking for jewellery," Harry thought out loud.

"I need to pick out some shoes to go with my robes as well," Ron grumbled.

"I need to find a belt to go wiz my robes, zo going tomorrow will be helpful," Lucian added softly.

"I'm sure Harry can help you find something," Ron grinned before yelping as Harry kicked him under the table. 

"I would be glad to help you," Harry turned to Lucian as though nothing had happened causing Lucian to smile shyly again.

"Zank you," he nodded. 

When Harry got into Ron's room that night he was accosted by Ginny and Ron before he could even get his shrunk trunk out his pocket.


	2. Contracts and presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry meets Fleur's cousin Lucien, a part Veela who Harry is instantly pulled towards and has a past as painful as Harry's own. Harry/OMC, sorry for my attempts at a French accent.

Chapter two

"Oh….good morning Henri," The soft voice had Harry's attention away from the stock market diagrams of the Daily Prophet and on the figure standing unsurely in the kitchen doorway. 

"Lucian, good morning, how did you sleep?" Harry asked standing to hold the seat out beside him, seating a flushing Lucian again before settling into his own seat once more. He poured a cup of tea for Lucian before focussing all his attention on him. 

"Very well zank you, zouh….Gabriella talks a leetle in er sleep. I zought she was talking to me at one point," Lucian admitted getting a laugh from Harry.

"Hm, I think I would take that over Ron snoring like a dragon all night," He said conspiratorially getting a chuckle from Lucian as he fixed his tea.

"Eez zat why you are up zo early?" Lucian asked settling comfortably into his seat giving Harry his attention now he had his tea ready. Harry was slightly distracted by what Lucian was wearing today. A tight pair of black dragon hide trousers with white markings in them, a black vest top with thin straps and a white jumper in a size too big that fell of one pale shoulder slightly. 

"Hmm…oh no, I have always been an early riser, I have slept in the same room as Ron for nearly seven years now, I've become scarily used to it," Harry shuddered.

"So…do you av a girlfriend at Ogwarts?" Lucian tried to ask casually but Harry had to fight the happy smile from his face.

"No, I have not met anyone from Hogwarts that has caught my attention or been right for me," Harry said noting that Lucian looked relieved. He waited patiently to see what Lucian's response would be. 

"People…people av been interested in me before…but zey av let me down or been looking vor zome fun. I…I am not….I do not…" Lucian clearly struggled for the right words to say, stopping and looking at Harry surprised when he placed his hand over Lucian's.

"I know that we have not known each other very long and that you don't know me. But I don't play with other peoples feelings and I wouldn't use someone's feelings to hurt them. I am very interested in you and if you will give me your permission I would like to court you. Everything in me has called out to you from the moment I heard your voice yesterday and I would be honoured if you would give me the chance to prove that I will be a good bondmate for you," Harry said honestly, keeping Lucian's beautiful, stunned blue eyes locked in his so the other could read the truth in his words. Lucian gasped at the last few words. 

"You would bond wiz me?" Lucian asked shakily.

"I would like to, if it would not be inappropriate or not give you the chance to get to know me and decide with full knowledge of who I am, I would be asking for your betrothal contract today. You are my chosen, my mate," Harry smiled. 

"And iv I agree to you courting me?" Lucian asked worrying his lip again.

"I will prove to you with everything that I have that I will be a good bondmate, that I will love you and dote on you, that you will want for nothing, not companionship, not love, happiness, comfort, or monetary. I will show you that I will love you and you alone for the rest of our lives and I will cherish you and the bond between us with everything I have. I can't promise not to make mistakes, because I can be a bit of an oblivious idiot at times, but I will promise to do everything that I can to put it right and ensure your happiness is my highest priority," Harry vowed, watched emotions flicker rapidly through Lucian's eyes. 

"What…what ov children? Would zey be een our future?" Lucian asked quietly, not knowing how his innocent, hopeful question was affecting Harry's mind and body. As it was he couldn't stop the huge grin from crossing his face.

"I would like a family, three or four children in our future." Harry admitted. 

"A lot of half bloods and muggle raised would razer a woman carry ze heirs," Lucian pushed still looking concerned. 

"I would want children with no one but you, I would not want anyone else near our bed except you. Besides, I think you would look beautiful, rounded and pregnant with our child," Harry smiled at the image while Lucian blushed but smiled happily. Cautiously he turned his hand and linked his fingers through Harry's, smiling wider when Harry gripped them.

"Zen, you may court me. I would like zat life wiz you Henri," Lucian admitted softly. Slowly giving Lucian time to understand what he was doing Harry leant forwards and brushed his lips against Lucian's in a gentle, chaste kiss before pulling back just a little. 

"All you have to do is let me show you and then say yes when I propose," Harry smiled gently. 

"You may decide zat I am not what you want," Lucian said unsurely.

"I will be proposing to you. You are everything I want," Harry shook his head kissing Lucian lightly again. The sound of a throat clearing had them quickly looking towards the group that were standing just in the kitchen, they had been so wrapped up in their soft conversation they hadn't heard them coming. Raine and Aloin were looking worried and angry, Fleur had both those emotions and hope, Bill was looking amused and Molly was looking horrified. 

"Henri az asked to court me and I av agreed," Lucian said quickly seeing his aunt, uncle and cousin's faces. Their anger quickly melted into joy and hope.

"You plan on courting Lucian?" Raine asked Harry quickly.

"As long as it is what Lucian wants and you agree I plan on marrying him, so yes I plan on courting him," Harry said bluntly getting another delighted flush from Lucian and squeals from Raine and Fleur. 

"Harry dear, you don't know the boy. It is too quick to want to court him, never mind decide to marry him. He has done something to you!" Molly huffed loudly causing the entire room to go still. Lucian looked quickly to Harry seeing him looking furious he tried to remove his hand. Gently Harry tightened his grip but didn't look away from Molly.

"Lucian has done nothing but be himself for me to start falling for him. It may be fast but I can feel my magic and soul recognising him as my other half. Lucian is who I want and as long as he is happy with how things are going it is no one else's business. I will say this once and only once, no one will insult him in front of me," The threat was clear in his voice as he spoke causing Molly to actually step back wide eyed while Fleur, Raine and Aloin looked pleased. Bill just shook his head frustrated. 

"Henri…calm down," Lucian said softly squeezing Harry's fingers. And as quickly as Harry's eyes flickering onto him the angry magic that had been building oppressively in the room disappeared. 

"Well we're making sure you don't leave his side. That's the quickest by about ten minutes and five broken glasses that his temper has calmed down once he's annoyed," Ron said stepping into the room and going straight to flop in the chair beside Harry. Lucian smiled delighted at the information while Harry blushed embarrassed. 

"Ron!" He hissed glaring at his friend. 

"What? Your temper is legendary when someone insults someone you care about. Take it you have already asked then?" Ron said noticing their joined hands. 

"I've only just asked Lucien to court me, you don't need to bring up all my faults in front of him and his guardians right away," Harry groaned. 

"Geez Harry! You couldn't wait to ask for a few more hours?" Ginny huffed stomping into the room and slamming three galleons in front of Ron who grinned and pocketed them. 

"You bet on when he would ask Lucien to court him?" Bill asked taking a seat at the table.

"Yes, I had after lunch time, Ron before," Ginny pouted. 

"Your friendz zeem to zink you 'av no patience Henri," Lucien smiled at him. 

"When it comes to someone he cares about, he doesn't," Ron laughed before yelping and glaring at Harry who blinked innocently back. 

"Children," Ginny tutted.

"He started it," Harry and Ron said at the same time grinning at each other. 

"Do you plan on registering ze courting at Gringotts 'Arry?" Raine asked sitting at the table and fixing Harry with a stern look.

"As soon as we arrive, Ron and Ginny can wait for Hermione while we can go register it," Harry nodded quickly becoming serious. 

"You do not av to rush eet Henri, eef you wish to wait a few weeks I will not mind," Lucien said quietly. 

"I don't want to wait unless you do," Harry said softly raising their still joined hands so he could kiss the back of Lucien's gently. 

"Eef you are appy zen I am, I just do not want you to regret eet," Lucien flushed under the action but carried on. 

"Lucien once Harry had decided on something then it is best not to argue, you may as well bang your head against a wall," Ginny laughed. 

"I won't regret it, I want to court you, the sooner we register the sooner I can propose with it looking bad," Harry grinned getting another blush. 

"Are we ready to get a move on then? I need to collect some herbs for the ritual," Bill asked draining his cup and standing.

"Yeah better get going before breakfast is started, I may keel over with hunger," Ron sighed dramatically. 

"Honestly Ron its only been a few hours," Ginny shook her head. Harry stood and pulled out Lucien's chair for him before offering his arm which Lucien took with a blush.

"Ok obviously Harry is taking Lucien, Fleur can take Gabriella and I'll take Ginny. Everyone got everything?" Bill asked as they lined up. With murmurs of agreement and goodbyes to Aloin and Raine they popped out the Burrow and to Diagon Alley.

"How long before mum snaps out her shock of you telling her off and realises you just left the Burrow without a guard and permission?" Ron grinned at Harry. Harry and Ginny snorted.

"She's probably already freaking out and fire calling Dumbledore about your 'escape' and courting," Ginny shook her head. 

"Why eez eet your 'Eadmasters business where you go and about…uz?" Lucien asked hesitating on the us but he couldn't help smiling at the slightly goofy smile Harry gave him for it anyway. 

"It isn't really, especially now that I am of age. But he thinks that for my own safety he needs to control me and everything that I do," Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Come on Romeo lets get you to Gringotts and registered so we can start shopping," Ron chuckled leading the way out of the apparation building and down the alley.

"I'm slightly insulted that none of you consider me a guard," Bill grumbled. 

"We can see my vault accountant to get everything official done and then I can buy you a courting present once we are done down in the vaults," Harry said quietly to Lucien threading their fingers together already missing the contact while the others squabbled with Bill. 

"You do not av to buy me a courting present, eet iz only a optional zing," Lucien protested. 

"And I want to. I want to spoil you and give you presents. You deserve to be treated and doted on Lucien," Harry smiled at him brushing a lock of loose hair behind Lucien's ear gently. 

"I do not want you to zink zat I am after your money," Lucien murmured.

"That isn't in your heart, I have only known you a while but I can see that you would not choose greed over love. I would not look at someone who would choose greed over love, never mind want them for my bondmate and bearer of my children," Harry sighed. "I want to spoil you because you don't expect it, and because I want to dote on you and give you everything that you want," 

"You 'av offered zat by azking to court me Henri, I do not need spoiling to zee you are a good bondmate," Lucien smiled moving closer to Harry's side. 

"I'm still buying you a courting gift," Harry chuckled at Lucien's huff. They had reached Gringotts by this time and Harry nodded to the others before leading Lucien over to a teller. "I would like to speak with Goblin Ironfist," Harry requested politely. The Goblin looked up curiously at the correct title and polietness.

"Concerning?"

"A courting contract," Harry said watching amused as the Goblin's eyes widened. Swiftly they found themselves led down the hallway and into a private room with a desk and two comfy seats opposite it. 

"You get very qeeck service Henri," Lucien blinked as they sat down.

"Respect and manners get you everywhere, even with Goblins," Harry shrugged.

"Ah Lord Potter, welcome back. I hear you are here for a courting contract?" An older Goblin shuffled in and sat behind his desk.

"That's correct," Harry smiled brightly. 

"I am presuming that this is your partner?" Ironfist smiled toothily at Lucien. 

"Oui," Lucius nodded unsurely. 

"Congratulations then from Gringotts. Now here's the contract, the traditional rules and agreements laid out, all I need if your signatures here and a drop of blood next to it for it all to be official," Ironfist explained as he pulled out the contact and placed it in front of them. Harry leant forwards and quickly signed before accepting the sharp knife to poke his finger and let a drop of blood fall next to it. He was happy to see that Lucien didn't hesitate as he copied Harry's actions before settling back beside him.

"Eet is done," Lucien smiled shyly at Harry as the contract glowed a faint blue. 

"Yes it is. Now as to the terms of the contract should either of you be unfaithful to the other the contract will be terminated and the guilty party will give the other fifty thousand galleons in reparations. Until the betrothal contracts are exchanged there can be no penetration sexual intercourse. Except for that your relationship is your own. Congratulations and hopefully I will see you soon for the exchanging of betrothal contracts. Erm Lord Potter will you be claiming your rings today? Both of them?" Ironfist asked hesitantly. 

"Yes Ironfist I'll be claiming my rings, and my lordships officially," Harry smiled at the Goblin who gave a decidedly wolfish and pleased smile back which made Lucien draw closer to Harry. Ironfist pulled out of a side draw two ornately carved boxes. On the top of one was the Black crest and on the other the Potter. Ironfist opened the Potter one and held out a silver ring with a sapphire set into it, inside the sapphire the Potter crest was glowing a faint silver looking as though it was made up of liquid silver inside the stone. Once Harry had placed the ring on his left index finger Ironfist handed him the Black ring, this was also silver but with a deep set obsidian stone, set into the obsidian was the Black crest formed out of diamond, the two stones melded together in perfect Goblin craft. Once this was on his right ring finger Ironfist clapped his hands once and the two rings glowed before resizing and settling onto his fingers. 

"If that is all My Lord, Congratulations on your courtship," Iron fist stood with a short bow. 

"Thank you Ironfist, may your gold pile as high as the bodies of your enemies," Harry stood and bowed back. 

"And may your enemies pile as high as your gold Lord Potter-Black," Ironfist grinned looking exceptional happy, and so equally frightening. Harry and Lucien stepped out of the office and started making their way down the hallway back towards the entrance hall. Lucien had the contract clutched in his hand and constantly kept glancing down at it as he followed Harry. Just before they reached sight of the entrance hall Harry stopped and turned to Lucien, capturing his hand gently.

"Are you alright Lucien? Your very quiet," Harry asked worriedly. Lucien looked up at him and gave him a warm, light smile. 

"Oui Henri I am fine I just…" Lucien drew off biting his lip and again looked down at the contract.

"Just?" Harry urged after a moment. 

"My Pere… 'e told me zat I would never find zomeone to love me, zat I would be alone. I…I cannot believe zat you, you 'oo could 'av anyone want me, zat I am 'olding our courting contract," Lucien admitted softly. 

"I'm not going too fast am I? I don't want to freak you out," Harry asked worriedly.

"Freak me out?" Lucien scrunched his nose looking at Harry confused.

"Scare you off," Harry chuckled. 

"Non, 'eet ees not too fast, I am just scared zat eet ees a dream," Lucien smiled shyly.

"Its not dream, trust me I've pinched myself enough times already to know its not," Harry smiled.

"Ah Henri you are good wiz ze lines non?" Lucien laughed. Harry grinned happily at the sound, even though it was definitely masculine there was a musical quality to it as well. Harry loved how Lucien's eyes seemed to become a more cornflower blue when he laughed.

"I am just telling the truth," Harry shrugged before cupping Lucien's face and brushing a light kiss over his lips before settling against plump lips a little firmer when Lucien quickly wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Lucien sighed into the kiss when Harry wrapped his free arm around his waist and pulled him against his body, holding him there with just the right amount of pressure. His eyes flickered shut and he followed Harry's lead as he slowly massaged their lips together simply enjoying the contact between them and the taste of Lucien. 

Lucien couldn't believe how safe he felt in Harry's arms, after everything that had happened to him he trusted only his aunt, uncle and two cousins, and yet this man in only a manner of a day made him feel so safe and content. The Veela inside of him was purring contently at the contact making him press a little closer to Harry. Harry lightly swiped the tip of his tongue along Lucien's bottom lip before giving one last light peck and pulled back but didn't remove his arm from around Lucien's waist.

"Perfect," Harry breathed smiling at Lucien as he brushed his thumb along Lucien's cheekbone his green eyes sparkling happily. "Come, we had better get back to the others," He held out his hand which Lucien happily took and they walked out to find their group standing impatiently in the waiting area. 

"There you ar…"

"Ow did eet go?" Fleur pounced on them before Hermione could finish. Lucien smiled shyly and held the courting contract out getting a squeal from Fleur. 

"Well I suppose congratulations are in order," Hermione said tightly causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at her pinched face. 

"Thanks. We'd better get down to the vault," Harry nodded to the Goblin waiting nearby. It took two carts to get them all down, Lucien was happily pressed against Harry's side, Harry's arm wrapped firmly around his waist as they squished onto a seat with Ginny on Harry's other side. Lucien used the chance to press against Harry's side enjoying having him so close, and the ride down to the vault took a good eight or nine minutes, the vaults getting older and with fancier and fancier looking security. Eventually they pulled to a stop outside the vault and all trooped out before Harry brushed his hand down the vault door, hissing slightly as the blade caught his hand to get blood as well as his magic. With a series of clinks the door unlocked and Harry stepped through first to disengage the wards. 

The Potter vault was admittedly rather impressive, the main part of the vault was a huge room with an array of different items but there were also several different rooms that led off from the main room. There was a room for various items of furniture. One for Jewellery and clothing of various ages, designs and quality. There was one for armour and weapons of various sorts. One was jammed full with dozens of trunks all filled with different things. There was one filled with books that practically had Hermione drooling. One was filled with money and the last with various ritual items. 

After everyone had taken in the rooms they split off to their different groups Ginny, Hermione and Gabriella went into the jewellery room and started awkwardly going through the various items before excitement took over and they were a lot more eager as they took in the beautiful items of jewellery. Harry, Fleur and Bill went into the room with all the ritual items so that they could pick out a bonding cup and basin for the wedding out of the dozens that the room held with the Potter crest on. Lucien hovered in the room with them but then decided to go and see how the girls were doing. 

Leaning against one of the cabinets Lucien allowed his thoughts to wander to the man he was now bound to in a courting contract. What he had said to Harry had been true, he had grown to believe that he would never find a mate, that there wasn't someone out there for him like Raine had found Alion and now Fleur had found Bill. No matter how much his family told him that what his father had told him was wrong there was that lingering voice in the back of his mind that countered them every time he felt a little bit of hope, and the boys that had played with his feelings had only deepened those ideas in his mind. 

And then, and then Harry had apparated into the field and while his cousins and Bill hurried over he had not been able to take his eyes of the man. Harry was handsome, there was no doubt about that, his frame was strong and muscled without being bulgy or too big, and despite the strength of his frame and the powerful magic that you could feel surrounding him even when he wasn't using it Harry had an essentially gentle and relaxed feeling about him, though his eyes shone with power they also shone with kindness. Lucien suddenly felt a warmth taking over his body and pushing away a chill he hadn't known existed in his body. It was like coming in from an autumn day to a fire lit room. 

He hadn't been able to stop himself from speaking to Harry and when Harry's eyes had turned on him he suddenly felt unable to breathe, Harry's gaze on him was so heavy, so powerful and it had seemed locked on him. Harry had seemed attracted to him, he had kept glancing at him, he had seated him at the table and poured his drink for him. But then Lucien's doubt and previous experiences had kicked in and when Harry had complimented Gabriella he had been so sure that he had been reading more into the situation that was actually there, hurt and humiliation had filled him only to be quickly dashed with hope and happiness when Harry had turned back to him and insisted that he wanted Lucien's company. Lucien had enjoyed sitting beside Harry and listening to him and his friends tell their stories, Harry a warm, strong presence beside him.

When he had gone to bed he had been unable to think of anything but Harry, his sleep was pretty bad because of it, nerves at seeing him again the next day, going shopping with him, his mind spinning and replaying all their exchanges as he tried not to get his hopes up. And then Harry had been sitting at the table this morning and he had completely stunned Lucien by asking to court him, throwing him even more as he seemed so sure that he would want to bond with Lucien, the life that he had described Lucien wanted so badly with him, he could already picture it. And now they were bound in the courtship contract.

"I wouldn't let Fleur catch you staring at them, you will have to wait till at least the New Year to get bonded or Fleur will be furious," the amused voice from behind him pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Bill standing behind him. Confused he looked to where he had been absently staring and flushed to realise that they held a collection of bonding rings. 

"Oh! Non, non! I waz just…"

"Its alright, I was only teasing you," Bill chuckled clapping him on the shoulder. "I thought I would come see how the girls were getting on while Harry and Fleur sort through the cups and basins," Bill grinned easily. 

"Should you not be looking as well?" Lucien asked. 

"Ah yes, my lovely wife to be said in the kindest tone possible that I had absolutely no taste and I was being no help. She'll pick something that is classy and that we'll both like," Bill shrugged not looking bothered in the slightest while Lucien snorted at his cousins tact. Leading the way out the room and to the furniture room Lucien hesitated slightly.

"You know I don't know Harry as well as Ron and Ginny do, but then I know him well enough without being too close. If you want to ask something feel free, I won't betray your confidence," Bill said catching the look on Lucien's face. The tall redhead settled himself onto a slightly uncomfortable carved wooden bench that looked as though it belonged in a medieval castle. Perching down too Lucien bit his lip before turning to Bill. 

"Eet ees not zat I do not trust Henri, because I do, despite only knowing him for un day. But…I am worried zat perhaps 'e will zink zat we are going too fast and change 'is mind," Lucien admitted softly. 

"I honestly don't think that's going to happen Lucien. I believe that he is your mate. And besides that Harry is one of those people that when he knows something is right he goes for it rather than waiting around until it is deemed an appropriate amount of time, the only way he would have waited to sign the contract would be had you wanted a little more time. He better than anyone knows that life is too short. And if it helps set your mind at rest you should know that Ron and Ginny are now placing bets as to when Harry will request your betrothal contract, Ginny has the end of October, Ron the middle of November," Bill grinned as Lucien chuckled, able to relax completely.

"Arry's friend does not zeem to like me," Lucien said slightly concerned after a moment. 

"Ah, Hermione. Yes as much as I like her she does have a tendancy to think that Harry and Ron should run every decision passed her and get her input on it. I think she has a knot in her wand because Harry made such a large steps without consulting her first," Bill rolled his eyes slightly. 

"I do not zink zat I like zat," Lucien frowned. 

"Don't worry, she'll quickly learn that our relationship has nothing to do with her," Harry's voice startled both Lucien and Bill and they turned to see him leaning against the door frame of the room. 

"Henri…I…ow long 'av you been zere?" Lucien asked worried. 

"Long enough to hear that Ron and Ginny might have a gambling problem. Fleur has picked out three cups, she wants you input on which one to have," Harry said to Bill. Bill nodded and squeezed Lucien's shoulder before leaving the room. Harry pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to sit beside Lucien. "Is everything alright?" he asked concerned. 

"Oui, I was just being silly," Lucien smiled sliding over to kiss Harry's cheek. 

"If it is worrying you then to isn't silly. You can talk to me about anything," Harry said firmly playing with the ends of Lucien's hair.

"I know Henri, I zink per'aps I needed to 'ear from zomeone else zat you were not going to change your mind," Lucien admitt ed quietly as he stared at his lap.

"Lucien I'm not upset. I understand, this is going very quickly, if you need to hear from someone other than me I'm not going to get upset," Harry smiled kissing Lucien's nose grinning when Lucien wrinkled his nose and looked up at him with a shy smile. "And don't worry about Hermione, she likes to mother me and Ron, I will make it clear to her that this is not any of her business to interfere with unless I want her opinion. She'll stop sulking soon and realise how amazing you are and how happy I am," Harry smiled kissing Lucien's temple. Shyly Lucien turned and brushed their lips together lightly. 

"Zank you for being understanding Henri, I do trust you, I promise," Lucien said against Harry's lips before kissing him again. Harry kissed back happily, happy that Lucien was taking the initiative. 

"I could kiss you all day," Harry sighed with a happy grin that got a soft, breathless laugh from Lucien. "Come on lets see how they are doing," Harry huffed standing. Lucien linked their fingers together again leaning lightly against Harry's side as they left the room. 

They found Fleur and Bill standing in the main room, Fleur holding a beautiful crystal cup and matching basin. The girls were each holding a necklace and earring box. 

"Ron you ready to go?" Harry called. Ron peeked around the door to the room with the armour holding a sword and a sheepish grin on his face. 

"Sorry yup," Ron hurried back in before jogging out swordless. 

"I have to leave last otherwise it wont be pretty," Harry grinned waving them out. Lucien again was able to snuggle into Harry's side again as they hurtled back to the surface. 

"Alright then guys its probably best if we split up me, Fleur and Gabriella. Harry, Lucien, Ron, Ginny and Hermione?" Bill suggested once they were outside of the bank. Lucien nodded shyly still holding onto Harry's hand while the others gave murmurs of agreement. 

"Ok where do we all need to go?" Hermione turned on them going into business mode. 

"I need to get my shoes," Ron sighed. 

"I need to pick up some new makeup," Ginny shrugged.

"I think Lucien needs a belt, I need to collect my robes and get Lucien a courting present," Harry added scowling at Hermione when she gave a disagreeing sniff. "Hermione," his tone was warning and Lucien blinked as Harry's warm green eyes turned hard as he met his friend's gaze. 

"Whatever you want to do. I need to pick some new shoes as well," Hermione tutted turning away. 

"I'll talk to her," Ginny muttered to Harry before hurrying to catch up with the older girl. 

"Ignore her, today's a happy day yeah?" Ron smiled at Lucien who was looking slightly unsure. Harry squeezed the smaller hand in his getting Lucien's attention.

"How about we go to the robe shop and we can see if there is a belt there that you like?" He suggested. Lucien smiled and nodded, following Harry and Ron to a large shop. As well as having room for fittings there were muggle style clothing racks in the shop that you could pick up cheaper items or accessories. Harry handed in his order slip before heading over to where Lucien was shifting through the belts. "What colour are your robes?" Harry asked curiously, trying to ignore the rather heated argument going on behind silencing charms in the corner of the room between Ron and Ginny with Hermione. 

"Zey are blu, I waz zinking zilver," Lucien murmured. 

"Like this?" Harry plucked a silver belt from another display of belts. 

"Oui but not zo sparkly, I am gay not a girl," Lucien chuckled. "Ah, zis is nice, non?" Lucien held out a fabric silver belt. 

"Its lovely, and useless asking Harry. He needs help dressing himself of a morning if you want him to look anywhere near presentable," Ginny grinned as she came over to them. Hermione and Ron were still locked in an intense argument. "Don't take it too personally, she doesn't like loosing control and I think that she is a little pissed that Harry is potentially getting bonded before her," Ginny shrugged seeing where Lucien's eyes flickered. 

"She wants to be bonded before Henri?" Lucien frowned confused.

"Harry showed very little real interest in anyone for the last seven years, where as her and Ron have been dancing around each other for that same amount of time. Now Harry has entered a courtship and so is almost certainly going to get bonded before her while Ron still hasn't plucked up the courage to even ask her out yet," Ginny explained exasperated. "You should have seen it last year, we thought they were finally getting somewhere and then Ron starts going out with this complete air headed bimbo and they were snogging all over the castle. Hermione was fuming and hurt," 

"It made life very interesting while it lasted," Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Eet sounds eet. And Ron ees definitely interested in 'er oui?" Lucien asked glancing at the two teens arguing. 

"Oh yes, he takes the pulling pigtails idea to the extreme," Harry shook his head.

"Pulling…oh oui, oui I 'av 'eard zat expression," Lucien smiled nodding after a moment.

"Are you getting that belt?" Harry asked bringing Lucien's attention back the material in his hand. "I like it but apparently I have no fashion sense," Harry scowled at Ginny who just grinned back. 

"Oui I zink I will get zis one, I like eet. And now I know zat I will 'av to dress you of a morning Henri, eet ees good to know zees things early on," Lucien smiled slyly at Harry. 

"I'm being ganged up on already. I can so dress myself, I did it this morning!" Harry motioned to his clothes slightly petulantly. 

"Harry when me and Hermione took you clothes shopping we told you what went best with what. I believe I put that outfit together," Ginny laughed. 

"Alright, I have no fashion sense," Harry admitted mournfully getting a laugh from Lucien. 

"Do not worry Henri I will enjoy…how you say, playing doll with you, oui?" Lucien grinned. 

"As long as I can be of entertainment," Harry huffed wrapping his arm around Lucien's waist with a grin and leading him to the counter. 

"Ah Lord Potter-Black, we finished sewing the Black crest on, what do you think?" the lady behind the desk spread the black and crimson formal robes that indicated a Head of House during a ceremony over the counter and looked at Harry expectantly. 

"Well my fashion advisor, are they suitable," Harry smiled at Lucien. The teen ran is fingers over the golden embroidered crests and the ritual runes along the hem before nodding his approval. 

"You well look very superbe Henri," Lucien said slipping his hand back into Harry's. (handsome)

"Then that will be fine. This belt as well please," Harry motioned to the belt Lucien was still holding. 

"Henri non you do not nee…"

"I know I don't need to, I want to," Harry interrupted Lucien's argument with a light kiss that had Ginny and the woman behind the counter giggling slightly. 

"Henri," Lucien sighed getting a grin from Harry.

"Your not going to win, I will spoil you," Harry shrugged. 

"You are 'opeless, I can buy a belt," Lucien said with very little fire trying to hide the fondness. 

"I know you can, but I want to buy it for you," Harry argued. 

"Maybe eet can be my…"

"I'm still buying you a courting present, don't even think of suggesting that a belt will be your courting present," Harry shook his head kissing Lucien again even as the woman gasped.

"Oh c…congratulations," she stammered practically vibrating with the idea of the gossip potential she now held in her hands.

"Thank you, how much will that be then?" Harry asked with a bright smile. 

"Including the belt?" She asked glancing to Lucien who had a happy smile on his face. 

"Yes please," Harry said quickly before Lucien could argue. 

"That will be 245 Galleons, 56 sickles and 17 knuts please," Harry held out the card that almost acted exactly like a muggle bank card, when swiped taking the money straight from his vault. 

"Thanks very much," He nodded accepted the shrunk wrapped robes and belt and slipping it into his pocket. 

"We're ready!" Ginny said loudly to Hermione and Ron, both who were red in the face now. 

"Oh, right…erm shoe shop next?" Hermione quickly brought down the silencing charm looking flustered. 

"Its just down the street so yeah might as well," Ginny nodded looking between the two of them curiously. They both hurried awkwardly side by side down the street with Ginny trailing behind them exasperated, Harry and Lucien bringing up the rear hand in hand. 

"I think if they haven't got together by October the entire Gryffindor house will be signing up to lock them in a closest together until they finally tell each other they like other," Harry shook his head. "Now what do you want for your present?" He asked. Lucien opened his mouth to argue but seeing the look on Harry's face stopped.

"In France eet ees a traditional present to buy a ring for ze right ring finger," Lucien admitted shyly.

"And that is what you want?" Harry asked.

"Oui," Lucien nodded blushing. 

"Gin! We're going to Pentworth's," Harry called. 

"Oh, ok, we'll meet in the Leaky Cauldron. I'll try and have them out their snit by then," Ginny called back before hurrying to catch up with the two. Harry instead led Lucien into the higher class end of Diagon until they reached a small but fancy looking jewellery shop. 

"Hello welcome to Pentworth's fine jewellery I am Marcus Pentworth how can I he…Mr Potter!" The droll tone quickly turned to surprise when the balding older man finely looked up to see who his customers were. 

"Its Lord Potter-Black now actually," Harry said pleasantly already leading Lucien over to the display of men's rings. Lucien watched with slight amusement as the man tried to hurry around to the other side of the display cases without actually running. 

"Is there anything I can help you with my Lord?" Pentworth asked politely though he was eyeing their joined hands curiously. 

"We're just looking thank you," Harry said politely. "Do you see anything you like? And please don't look at the price," Harry turned to Lucien as Pentworth backed away to give them a little privacy. Lucien bit his lip as he looked into the display cases with Harry, all the rings were beautifully crafted but some could immediately be dismissed as they were much to bulky for his slender fingers. "How about that one?" Harry asked after a few moments of perusal where Lucien was having difficulty not dismissing rings the minute he saw the price tag. 

The ring that Harry pointed to was simple but elegant. It was two bands of silver with four sapphires in a line in the centre, but the silver of the ring twined around them in a pretty pattern holding them in place. Lucien loved it straight away. The moment he nodded Pentworth was there in a flash pulling it out of the display case murmuring about a good choice but Lucien's attention was on Harry's fingers slipping the beautiful ring onto his right ring finger. Both of them admired how the ring looked there, the silver and sapphires looking perfect against his glowing pale skin. 

"Do you like it?" Harry asked glancing at Lucien who was smiling brightly.

"Zis is parfait Henri!" Lucien beamed happily at Harry. (Perfect)

"Then we'll be taking this one please Mr Pentworth," Harry smiled to the man who nodded and eagerly took Harry's card. 

"Would you like it boxed?" He asked. 

"I don't think there is any point," Harry smiled rubbing his thumb over the ring before wrapping his arm around Lucien's waist.

"Here we are then Lord Potter-Black and congratulations to you both," the man smiled happily handing Harry's card back with an empty ring box. Harry nodded his thanks as he led Lucien out the shop, the blonde's attention was still on the ring.

"Henri eet ees beautiful merci, merci," Lucien turned once they were out the shop pressing happy kisses to Harry's lips.

"You are more than welcome and more than worth it," Harry smiled running his fingers through Lucien's silky soft hair.

"You should not spend too much on me, but zis ees perfect," Lucien admitted looking at the ring sparkling in the sunlight. 

"I am sure you will twist me round your beautiful fingers, but this is something you will never win in," Harry laughed at the challenging look Lucien shot him. 

"Did you manage to find something this quick?" Hermione's voice brought them out of their staring contest as they reached the table their group had claimed. Both looked up to see her looking apologetically at them. 

"Oui, Henri may be bad wiz clothes but 'e eez good wiz jewellery," Lucien smiled unsurely at her.

"Do you want some water?" Harry asked placing his hands on Lucien's shoulders.

"S'il vous plait," Lucien blinked up at him. (please) 

Harry hurried off to the counter just as Lucien was asked what they had got. Looking back he smirked at the mournful looks Bill and Ron were throwing him as the girls squealed over the ring. Lucien was blushing but smiling as he hand was tugged up to the light. Glancing up he caught Harry's eye and smiled happily at him laughing when Harry grinned brightly back.


	3. Past, present, future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry meets Fleur's cousin Lucien, a part Veela who Harry is instantly pulled towards and has a past as painful as Harry's own. Harry/OMC, sorry for my attempts at a French accent.

Chapter three

When they all trooped back into the Burrow an hour later they found not only Raine and Alion waiting but Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore and Remus. Raine and Alion while looking excited were also clearly fuming with anger as they approaching Lucien and Harry first. Harry tightened his grip around Lucien's waist and quickly manoeuvred him in front of him so that Raine and Alion were blocking Lucien from view. A quick glance back had Ron, Ginny and Hermione smoothly stepping into place around them.

"Did you…"

"Please tell me that you have not signed a courting contract Harry," Mrs Weasley interrupted Alion causing the small group to scowl as Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh for Merlin's sake make sure Lucien stays with him, I'm not fishing glass out my hair. Again," Ginny groaned lowly.

"For one it is none of your concern who or when I choose to bond, and secondly I would warn you to watch how you plan to speak about my intended," Harry said lowly even as Lucien slipped his smaller hand into Harry's and squeezed it gently. Harry gripped back making sure not to squeeze the smaller hand too tightly, enough to take reassurance and to give some back.

"Harry you are too young!" Mrs Weasley tried but blanched slightly at Harry's glare.

"But not too young to bond with Ginny right," He snapped. His attention was pulled onto Remus and he narrowed his eyes tugging Lucien closer to his body as the werewolf approached them.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, Harry's kind of godfather, it's a pleasure to meet you Lucien," Remus gave his warm and friendly smile as he held his hand out to Lucien who glanced at Harry nervously before looking back to Remus.

"Eet ees nice to meet you to," Lucien slipped his hand into Remus's and shook it.

"Oh Lucien! Eet ees beautiful, your courting gift?" Raine gasped catching sight of the ring on Lucien's finger.

"Oui," Lucien smiled up at Harry while Remus tugged the surprised teen into a tight hug.

"Congratulations cub, you deserve to be happy," Remus said softly.

"You're ok with this Remy?" Harry asked nervously pulling back enough so that he could see amber eyes.

"Is this what you want?" Remus asked instead of answering.

"Yes, I want to be with Lucien, to bond with him," Harry nodded firmly.

"Then I am ok with this, whatever makes you happy, whatever you choose, I will always support you cub, and so would Sirius and your parents," Remus smiled.

"Thank you Remy," Harry sighed before clearly shocking the werewolf by tugging him into another hug.

"Remus how could you agree to this? Harry is much too young to be making choices like this!" Dumbledore frowned.

"But he wasn't to young to take down V…V…Voldemort? And besides that Lily and James were a year younger than Harry when they signed their courting contract," Remus snorted.

"They were sixteen when they signed their contract?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yup, after James finally got Lily to agree to go on a date with him they signed their contract two months later. Its kind of a Potter tradition to bond young. Your grandfather met your grandmother in their second year, they dated until they were fifteen when they were allowed to sign the contract, they were bonded by sixteen," Remus chuckled. "Me and Sirius had a bet going at what age you would sign your contract,"

"A bet? I'm surrounded by gamblers," Harry sighed getting a giggle from Lucien.

"Your contract?" Remus asked with a grin.

"'Ere," Lucien held out the contract. Remus took it and tapped it three times with his wand before murmuring a spell as he ran his wand down the length of the contract. They all watched as Crystal seemed to flow from the tip of Remus's wand and crept all the way out to the edges of the contract sealing it inside a beautiful frame. "Zank you,"

"Its beautiful Remus," Harry gasped.

"I can't really afford a proper present, I'm afraid this is the best I can do. Its completely unbreakable, the contract will stay in there forever now," Remus smiled.

"Eet ees a wonderful gift," Alion said clapping Remus on the shoulder.

"This is ridiculous! Harry's not gay! That…that brat has done something to him!" Mrs Weasley hissed pointing at Lucien. Seeing Harry's eyes narrowing Hermione, Ron and Ginny all ducked slightly and covered their heads.

"I can assure you I am very much gay, and that Lucien has done nothing to me. Veela do not affect me, even the imperio cannot control my mind so any weaker spells wouldn't work and Lucien and I hadn't been around each other long enough for him to use a potion on me," Harry listed coldly. "And will you lot stand up!" he added glaring at his friends.

"Nothing exploded yet, we may stay here for a little bit," Ron mumbled.

"I'm not going to explode anything," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You sure? Cause it takes forever to get glass and debris out of my hair," Hermione asked.

"I'm sure. Geez you blow a few windows out twice and suddenly your best friends turn on you," Harry grumbled.

"Four times," the three corrected at the same time.

"I was really angry at the time, I don't just explode," Harry assured Lucien and Alion and Raine.

"That is true, he does just tend to brood, but he had been pushed too far those times," Ron nodded poking his head cautiously from out his arms. Yelping he glared at Harry when he used the excuse to whack Ron over the head. "You and Hermione are so violent," he whined.

"Hey," Hermione whacked his arm.

"See, this is…this is domestic violence!" Ron grumbled.

"Ron for it to be domestic violence we would have to be going out," Harry raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Henri, iz zere something you need to tell me?" Lucien hid a grin as he looked at Harry.

"There's lots I want to tell you, but my best friend and I is not one of them," Harry grinned down at him.

"Ah, zat iz a relief. Carry on," Lucien snickered. Alion and Raine exchanged pleased looks before looking back to where Ron, Harry and Hermione were now having an amusing play squabble. Lucien very rarely was comfortable or confident enough to make jokes or be playful around anyone but his cousins and them. He was quiet around people that he didn't really know, and normally in a situation like this, where there were openly hostile people he would normally be silent. But standing next to Harry, their hands joined Lucien seemed to be absorbed some form of comfort and strength that they had never been able to provide, just as it appeared Harry was absorbing calm and peace from Lucien.

"Lucien would be in danger Harry, you have to think responsibly about this, V…Voldemort might be gone but his followers are still out there and looking for revenge, I'm sorry to say that anyone you are with would be in danger," Mrs Weasley tried looking sadly at Harry.

"Not likely, look at them, the boy wouldn't let one hair on that golden head be touched," Mad Eye snorted as he thumped into the room. Harry grinned at the man while Lucien, Alion, Raine and Gabriella stared at him wide eyed.

"Thanks Mad Eye. Mad Eye this is Lucien, Lucien this is Alastor Moody, or Mad Eye Moody as everyone calls him," Harry made the introductions. "He was one of my trainers through the war,"

"Nice to meet you lad. Gone for a good looking one hey Potter! And Kingsley owes me forty galleons," Mad Eye grinned rubbing his hands together.

"Forty Galleons? Why?" Harry frowned while Lucien blushed at the good looking comment.

"Twenty that you would have signed your contract before you were eighteen, and twenty that it would be a bloke," Mad Eye snickered his eye going haywire.

"Henri, all your friends zeem to have a gambling problem, non?" Lucien blinked.

"That and they seem to like betting on my life," Harry said slightly bemused.

"Your always doing unexpected things, and…"

"Completely mad decisions so it makes…"

"It fun for us to bet on…"

"Because anyone could win," Fred and George chorused stepping up beside Moody. "Congratulations,"

"Are there any other bets going around about me that I should know about?" Harry asked.

"Erm, well there is the date of marriage one filling up nicely now,"

"First born likely to be a boy or girl,"

"When you are actually going to hex Snape, no matter that you're getting on now,"

"How many times you'll lose your temper and shout at someone in a year, that's been going yearly since second year,"

"By which point after each adventure that you're likely to run off and do something stupid,"

"When you're going to snap and lock Hermione and Ron in a room together,"

"How many detentions in a year you're going to get with Snape, also a yearly one, this one since first year,"

"How many times you are going to get caught out of bed and sneaking around the castle,"

"When you are going to…"

"Alright, alright! Geez I'm sorry I asked, and you guys all have way too much time on your hands!" Harry interrupted the twins list. Though Hermione and Ron were both tomato red and refusing to look at each other. Lucien was snickering away causing Harry to scowl at him. "You're supposed to be on my side," He said tugging the ends of Lucien's ponytail. Raine, Alion and Fleur all tensed worried about how Lucien would react to this, but to their shock he just started chuckling harder, stretching on his toes to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Desole Henri, of course I am on your side," Lucien grinned.

"Ah the one who has stolen…"

"Our little Harry's heart," Fred and George grinned stepping forwards as one.

"Stop!" Harry commanded raising his hand and stopping the twins in place. "Raise hands," the twins grinning did as they were told. "Spin slowly," the others watched in amusement as the twins shuffled in a circle with their hands in the air. "You can approach," Harry said imperiously.

"Constant vigilance, I taught you well lad," Moody clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Your lack of trust in…"

"Us hurts deeply!" The twins pouted.

"I'm not letting you near Lucien without being checked. Any sweets, drinks or generally anything they offer you refuse, but especially to food!" Harry warned Lucien who was blushing slightly at the protective words.

"Yo Harry heard you were causing another fuss," Charlie wandered in from upstairs. "Congratulations, congratulations Lucien," Charlie grinned shaking their hands.

"You can't be agreeing with this! All of you!" Mrs Weasley gawped looking at the group.

"Eet ees none of your business what 'Arry does! Who 'e chooses is 'is choice!" Raine scowled at Mrs Weasley crossing her arms as the two women squared off.

"Mrs Weasley I care for you a lot, and you and all the other Weasleys are family. However you are not my mother, and I haven't had a parent since I was a year old, I don't need to be treated like a child now. Lucien is my choice, and one that is not going to change no matter who or what is said. You can either accept that or you don't, but its not going to change anything," Harry said firmly squeezing Lucien's hand comfortingly. Mrs Weasley stood staring at Harry completely stunned. No one, especially not someone that she considered one of her children had ever spoken to her like that. Equally Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill and Charlie were staring stunned at Harry.

"Albus! Tell him! He can't do this! This is ridiculous," Mrs Weasley turned to Albus clearly looking for help.

Cautiously Harry also looked at the Headmaster. Things between them had been tense since the end of his fifth year after Sirius died. While Dumbledore had explained the reasoning behind his decisions and he had explained to Harry the mistakes he had made had been because he cared too much about Harry, Harry was finding it difficult to forgive and forget, Dumbledore had made too many mistakes, he had made too many decisions for Harry that had affected his life in dramatic ways.

Placing him with the Dursleys and not checking up on him. Basically allowing him his confrontations with Voldemort each year and starting to turn him into some sort of weapon. Making him compete in the Triwizard tournament which Harry had highly strong suspicions that he did not have to compete in that tournament. Sending him back to the Dursleys when he had just been kidnapped, watching Cedric being killed, watching his parents murderer come back before being tortured by a group of adults and forced to duel Voldemort, seeing his parents shadows, being taken by Crouch jr and nearly killed again, finding out the man that he had trusted all year, that he had leant and relied upon had been a Death Eater guiding him to the end, and after all that he was sent back with no contact, no support and no news of what was going on. And then Dumbledore had spent the entire year ignoring him, not telling him what was going on, not explaining to him, because he had made the choice for Harry, making him have occulamency lessons with Severus when they were still at each others throats would never have worked. And then despite of everything, after watching Sirius die, partly for other reasons but partly because he just didn't have the information, he had once again been sent back to the Dursleys. And then the final straw in the gap between them had been Dumbledore informing him that he was the Lord of two Houses at the beginning of his Sixth year.

He had found out that not only was he in charge of two of the oldest Wizarding Houses in the Wizarding world but he had a whole lot to learn about being a Lord and what his duties entailed, while he was training with Moody, Kingsley, Tonks and Remus to take down Voldemort. He had researched and learnt everything he could about being a Lord, his properties, business, how to control his business, people that worked under him, employees, managers, everything that he owned. Hermione had helped him through it, she had helped him figure things out, learn to control things, but it was one last added stress that he could have done without, that he could have been learning from a younger age and been completely ready to take over when he turned seventeen.

Harry couldn't trust Dumbledore anymore, and he had lost the unending respect that he had once possessed for the Headmaster. There was affection there, and yes Harry hoped in some way that their relationship would be repairable, he did not want to lose the man that he had come to think of as a grandfather completely, but it all rested on this moment.

Albus looked from the furious and irate redheaded woman to the young man, that despite all Albus's faults and bad decisions had grown into a fine and brilliant young man, while still being modest and down to earth. Albus would in some way like to be able to claim to have had some influence on who Harry had turned out to be, but he knew that in reality it was Harry strong heart and soul, and the unending kindness and ability to love and forgive that had made the man standing before him today. He just hoped that he had time to repair the damage that he had made and that Harry's forgiveness would be granted on himself so that he could try and make right some of the wounds he had inflicted, completely unknowingly and unintentionally on one of the two people that he loved more than anyone else in this world.

And he looked to the young boy standing at Harry's side, clearly where he belonged. Harry's fingers wrapped tightly around his smaller hand as he gazed at Albus with betrayed, cautious and yet such hurt eyes, Lucien was running his thumb over Harry's knuckles in a soothing, tender motion that Albus did not think he was even aware of doing. The teen was clearly shy, vulnerable and had suffered in ways that Albus truly did not want to imagine, yet he had a strength to him and a love that Albus knew Harry needed. He would stand by Harry's side and prop him up when he needed it, be there when Harry needed to unconditional, pure love that he had been denied from such a young age. In those icy blue eyes that were contrarily filled with warmth and gentleness, in those eyes Albus saw a future and happiness for Harry.

"I can't tell him its ridiculous when it has the potential to make him happy. Congratulations my boy, Lucien. I wish you a long and happy future together," Albus smiled stepping forwards unsurely.

"Your not going to argue with me over this?" Harry asked, the shock in his voice hurting Albus a little.

"No my boy, as you pointed out this is your choice. And if there is one thing that I trust most in it your heart to know the right choice. As long as you are happy you have my support, I will of course get you a courting gift when I can," Albus said honestly.

"I…thank you," Harry smiled hesitantly as Lucien stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist in a hug.

"Zank you 'Eadmaster, your words and support are much appreciated," Lucien said politely feeling the turmoil in his intended.

"I hear that you are conducting the ceremony in the official ways on Saturday?" Albus asked hoping to make some work here. Again he felt a bolt of pain when Harry visibly tensed, along with the Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Yes, Bill and Fleur want to have it held in the old ways," Harry answered tensely eyeing Albus closely as he slipped his own arm around Lucien resting his hand on the base of his back.

"I believe that in my personal collection I have a very old book with the ceremony written up in, it was the book that was used in Lady Ravenclaw's marriage," Albus offered.

"Albus…" Mrs Weasley seemed to pull herself back together to try and protest. "You can not agree with this pureblood supremacy!"

"It is all down to personal choices Molly, and it is not supremacy but a belief system. I myself still follow the old ways," Albus frowned at Mrs Weasley who went back to gawping, along with everyone else in the room besides Moody. "Huh, people don't really know,"

"You follow the Old Ways?" Harry spluttered out shocked.

"Yes. I have my whole life, my father taught it to me, my mother carried it on. I don't publicise it simply because it is no ones business but I have never made any moves to hide it either," Albus shrugged.

"Zen you would 'av performed ze ceremony?" Raine glared at Mrs Weasley.

"Of course I would have, even if I did not practice I would have performed it for you if you had no one else to do it. But it will be stronger performed by someone who is a close friend rather than someone you know more distantly. I do look forward to seeing it though, it has been much too long since I have been to a proper bonding ceremony. It is exciting, a courting contract and a proper bonding ceremony all within a week. Have you your cup and basin picked out?" he asked eagerly.

"Oui, we picked zese ones," Fleur held out the crystal cup they had picked out which Albus took with reverence.

"These are old, they hold a lot of magic…and have seen many blessings. These were a wonderful choice, they will see you well into the start of your future. And if I am right I believe that your grandparents used them in their bonding Harry," Albus told them handing the cup back.

"Remus said that they courted and bonded young?" Harry asked curiously. Albus felt his heart lift at this chance, this small offering Harry was giving him.

"Oh yes, your great grandparents had many migraines with them, especially Charlus's parents. The Potters wanted Charlus to wait until he was at least 21 before he chose to bond, they were unhappy enough that he and Dorea signed their courting contract at fifteen. Charlus and Dorea had their bonding planned, organised and set and then they told their parents that they were going to be bonded and gave them their invitations. The Blacks and Potters were both horrified of course, but there was nothing that they could do, Charlus and Dorea made it clear that they were being bonded and their parents could be there or not," Albus chuckled.

"That sounds familiar," Hermione snickered eyeing Harry and Lucien.

"Hey!" Harry huffed.

"It is true, Potters and Blacks are both known for following their hearts and bonding to their mates young. You my boy are no different than the rest of your family," Albus smiled at Harry and Lucien, who despite the fact the tension and threat had faded Lucien and Harry were still standing pressed and wrapped around each other comfortably.

"I zink we 'av anozer one zat might be making bets on you Henri," Lucien snickered.


	4. Beginnings of bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry meets Fleur's cousin Lucien, a part Veela who Harry is instantly pulled towards and has a past as painful as Harry's own. Harry/OMC, sorry for my attempts at a French accent.

Chapter four

Harry flipped the page on the book in front of him stifling a yawn before he started writing down more notes in the open notebook in front of him. The house was thankfully silent given the time, he had retreated downstairs when Ron's grumbling stomach, even in his sleep, had started to annoy him.

"Henri? Why are you up so late?" The concerned voice had him looking up with a smile already forming to see a vision that seriously tried his patience. Lucien was standing in the doorway wearing a long pair of white pyjama bottoms and a loose long sleeved white shirt that had slipped slightly off his shoulder leaving a sliver of pale flesh for Harry's hungry eyes. His hair was braided loosely over his shoulder and tied with a black tie, standing out against the rest of him darkly. His blue eyes were sleepy and slightly confused as he blinked a little in the candle light Harry was using to read by.

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry smiled as he forced down the urge to pounce across the table onto his innocent little mate.

"I waz thirsty," Lucien smiled back sleepily holding up the glass in his hands. "Eet ees quicker coming down 'ere zan going to ze bathroom," He shrugged shuffling across to the sink. Harry mentally face palmed as he took in the bare feet peeking out from underneath Lucien's slightly long pyjama bottoms. He was so screwed, he had never been attracted to feet before, they were just a pair of bare feet! He had seen plenty in the dorm at Hogwarts, but seeing Lucien's pale feet suddenly felt incredably intimate and erotic.

"I'm just going over the book Dumbledore brought," Harry explained, fairly pleased that his voice came out only a little huskier than normal.

"Eet ees late zough," Lucien frowned coming to Harry's side with his now full glass. Sighing Harry sat back and stretched to get the kinks out his shoulders from sitting hunched over the book for the last could of hours.

"Its easier to do it now than later with every going around. I wanted to get most of the service put together as we need to start drawing the runes and setting up the alter and area for the bonding tomorrow…well today," Harry smiled sheepishly glancing at the clock. He blinked when a warm body slipped sideways onto his lap, automatically wrapping his arms around Lucien's waist as he wriggled slightly to get comfortable before reaching for Harry's notes.

"Your writing ees terrible Henri!" Lucien chuckled in a mock horrified tone.

"Ah as long as I can read it," Harry shrugged with a grin.

"But no one else will!" Lucien snickered.

"Hey, you can make it out if you squint," Harry defended resting his chin on Lucien's shoulder comfortably, happy when Lucien just sank a little further back into his body.

"Are you nervous Henri?" Lucien asked placing the notebook back on the table and looking at Harry curiously.

"A little, I don't really like being the centre of attention, and I'll be up front and centre where all the attention will be, plus I don't want to mess this up," Harry admitted.

"Eet ees so 'ard to believe zat you are so famous and so dislike your fame," Lucien smiled softly as he ran his fingers over Harry's hand on his stomach.

"I just want to be left alone to live how I want to and not be judged and scrutinised for every little move I make," Harry sighed.

"What will zey say about us? I am sure ze people will zink you should marry a British witch, not a French disinherited 'alf blood veela," Lucien frowned slightly.

"They won't be saying anything but good things about you. I don't use my name and fame because I don't like to, but when it comes to protecting those who are most important to me and who I love I won't hesitate. Hermione is already running insurance to make sure the press show our courting in nothing but a good light, and making sure it isn't made public until after the wedding. And besides that, I wouldn't change my mind no matter what anyone says. You are perfect Lucien," Harry said honestly as he turned to bury his face into Lucien's neck breathing in his scent. He smiled when Lucien giggled, bringing up his shoulder.

"Zat tickles Henri!"

"I'll remember that," Harry teased pressing a light kiss to the skin before pulling away.

"You do not mind zat I am disinherited or a 'alf veela?" Lucien asked worrying his lip.

"Stop that. I want you exactly as you are, nothing else. We don't need money from your dowry, and I will be giving you two of the oldest names in our world. And as for being half veela, that's who you are," Harry shrugged lightly.

"You are zo sure you will ask me to marry you," Lucien smiled slightly shaking his head.

"Ask anyone around here, I am hard headed. Once I decide something I go for it, I know I am going to ask you to marry me. From what I have heard my dad was the same with my mum, and apparently my grandparents," Harry grinned. "You don't stand a chance,"

"Ah, you are going to kidnap me and force me to marry you if I say non?" Lucien asked, his icy blue eyes glittering with humor. Playing along Harry looking thoughtful.

"That would be the last resort, I would just follow you around asking you to marry me,"

"I would not be zaying non, zo you do not 'av to make plans to stalk me," Lucien laughed.

"Good I am a little to clumsy for stalking to really work," Harry grinned choosing to ignore that Lucien had just in a round about way accepted his future marriage proposal.

"You need to go to bed Henri, eet ees late, and there is much to do tomorrow," Lucien chided after a moment of sitting quietly together.

"I suppose, the words were starting to run together a little," Harry admitted.

"Come on," Lucien slipped out his lap and picked up his glass before holding out his free hand to Harry. Shrinking the book and his notebook down Harry stuffed them into his pocket before taking Lucien's hand and picking up the candle.

Lucien led the way up the twisting staircases to Ginny's room where he and Gabriella had been placed before turning to Harry. All of a sudden he became shy as he reached up to play with the hem of the shirt Harry had tugged on before slipping down the stairs. Once again Harry had to force down the part of himself that just wanted to ravage Lucien and instead used his free hand to tilt Lucien's chin up and press a gentle kiss to his beautiful mouth. Happily Lucien pressed back, rising onto his toes a little to put more pressure into the kiss before they parted.

"Goodnight Henri," Lucien smiled happily.

"Night Lucien, sweet dreams," Harry brushed a kiss over Lucien's eyelid as it fluttered shut at the contact before dragging himself away and up the remaining staircases.

"Late night smoochies?" Fred's sleepy voice startled him as he wound his way between the twins beds which had been squeezed into Ron's room.

"No!" Harry said defensively as a blush spread across his cheeks. He barely stifled his startled noise when George's hand shot out from under his covers and tugged Harry onto his bed, throwing the covers back over them both as Harry tried to just used to the change from paralel to horizontal so suddenly.

"No one would blame you, quite the catch there little bro," he chuckled.

"You're lucky I left the candle on Ron's desk," Harry grumbled even as he wriggled to get comfy.

"I watched you putting it down," George gave a half shrug. "So come on did you get late night smoochies?"

"No, not really. Lucien came down for a drink so we talked for a bit before I walked him back to his room," Harry sighed.

"He's lovely, and he seems to be good for you," Fred smiled as he shuffled to the edge of his own bed.

"He's perfect," Harry sighed, blushing at how sappy he sounded but the twins just smiled.

"We're happy for you, and he seems just as taken with you as you are with him," George chuckled as he wrapped his arm over Harry in a sort of hug.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw him yesterday," Harry grinned at both of them.

"You fit well together, its like looking at night and day. And it sounds like he needs and wants a family as much as you do," Fred said softly.

"He does, he's not had the best childhood either. He's just so…" Harry sighed happily as the image of Lucien standing in the kitchen doorway flashed in front of his eyes again.

"Oh you are in trouble. As long as he makes you happy, that is all that matters," George squeezed Harry slightly.

"And it does look like you'll make each other happy," Fred nodded.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDFFSFFKJSDKJF

"You know its slightly disturbing to go to sleep with you in one bed and wake to you snuggling with one of the twins," Ron's amused voice pulled Harry groggily from sleep. Blinking he peered out from underneath the covers and realised he had once again nodded off in one of the twins beds.

"Its like being back at Hogwarts," Fred chuckled sleepily from his bed before giving a jaw cracking yawn.

"We'd let you come snuggle with us as well, but Harry's cuter, doesn't snore like the Hogwarts Express or kick like a Hippogryff hit with a stinging hex," Goerge mumbled where his face was still burried in his pillow.

"I don't snore that bad!" Ron protested before flushing at the three incredulous looks he received.

"Ron the only person who snores louder than you is Dean, why do you think I 'accidentally' fell asleep so often in the twins dorm until you lot learnt silencing spells?" Harry snorted.

"I'm betrayed, by my own best friend!" Ron sobbed.

"Dean is actually louder than him?" Fred asked increduiously.

"Ah ha, luckily Seamus and Neville could sleep through an attack of raging dragons and not wake, I'm not so lucky," Harry huffed. "One I can manage but the pair of them together," He shook his head.

"Oi! You lot, get up we need to get the garden ready for tomorrow!" Ginny yelled as she hammered on the door.

"We're up!" they yelled back. They blinked when the door cracked open and Hermione popped her head in.

"Just to warn you your mum has decided to cook a full English with all the trimmings," she sighed.

"She's trying to get us to break the fast," Ron scowled.

"That's cheating," the twins chorused.

"Think with your brain not your stomach Ron," Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder as he stood up. "You girls may want to shut the door, about to change," He added.

"Why would we want to do that?" Ginny grinned, Hermione just shugged.

"Fair enough," Harry shrugged as well.

"Oh Merlin Harry I didn't think you would actually strip!" Ginny shrieked as the door slammed shut. The four of them laughed at the pounding feet down the stairs accompanied by the two girls shrieking.

When they stepped into the kitchen Bill was scowling at Mrs Weasley who was by the cooker, Fleur, Raine and Alion weren't looking impressed and Lucien was looking incredulous. Hermione and Ginny were giggling and gossiping, ignoring Molly's attempts to get them to eat.

"Oh Ron, I have your favourite sausages here, pork and apple," Molly beamed showing him the frying pan.

"No thanks mum,"Ron said, though clearly with effort, not to mention he was nearly drooling.

"That's really low mum, you don't agree fine, but this is our beliefs and now you're trying to ruin mine and Fleur's day by tempting us to break the fast?" Bill finally snapped.

"I'm just cooking breakfast, in MY kitchen, am I not even allowed to do that anymore?" Mrs Weasley snapped.

"So you are going to eat all that bacon, sausages, eggs, toast, French bread and hash browns to yourself are you? Because dad is at work, Charlie doesn't get here for another two hours and we're all fasting. Not to mention you just asked Ron if he wanted sausages when you know he is on a fast," Ginny scowled angrily.

"This is ridiculous! This cannot carry on, you are going to humiliate us in front of our friends tomorrow! Hermione can you not talk some sense into them?" Mrs Weasley rounded on Hermione causing Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione to blink at her looking confused.

"Mrs Weasley, I have practised the Old Ways with the others since Fourth year," Hermione said slowly.

"What? That's impossible, you are muggleborn!"

"Zo you are zaying muggleborns can not practise ze old ways?" Raine frowned.

"That sounds as pureblood supremicist as anything the Malfoy's spout mum," Bill said quietly shaking his head.

"I naturally cannot access the ancestoral magcis for some of the rituals of the Old Ways, but it does not stop me from taking place in most of rituals or lending my magic to others, and I celebrate all the Sabbats," Hermione said quietly.

"But…but…"

"Everyone is entitled to their own beliefs and religions, its when you try and force it on other people that it is wrong. We respect our magic and wish to give thanks to Mother earth and the wild magics, we enjoy the deeper connection it gives us with our magic. We don't harm anyone, and Bill and Fleur want for their marriage, their day, to be in the Old Ways, no one is going to judge them for that," Harry sighed tiredly as the Weasley matriarch flustered, her eyes roaming over the group looking for a friendly face, when she received none she slammed the pan down and stormed out the room leaving a slightly tense silence behind her, Bill quickly waved his wand and cleared the room of the smell of the cooking as Raine plated everything but the eggs and put it into the cooling cupboard under charms. Draining the cup of water in front of Hermione, grinning at her protests Harry made his way over to Lucien and leant down to brush their lips together. "Morning love,"

"Morning Henri," Lucien smiled warmly at him cupping Harry's cheek and pressing his own kiss to Harry's lips earing a happy smile in response.

"Are we all ready to make a start then?" Harry asked straightening up, but he placed his hand onto Lucien's shoulder.

"I suppose we should," Bill sighed before grinning when he got a smack on the shoulder from Fleur.

"You all know what you need to do?" She asked ignoring her future husband.

"Yes mame!" Fred and George saluted before marching out the back door.

"Zey are certain energetic," Alion blinked after them.

"That doesn't even touch describing them," Harry said dryly shaking his head.

"What are you doing today Henri?" Lucien asked as his turned more to see Harry better.

"I'm going to be setting up the alter and the runes around it," Harry answered holding up his note book.

"We're assisting but another set of hands would be welcome," Hermione added from where she had refilled her glass at the sink.

"Eef you are sure?" Lucien asked hesitantly making Hermione wince.

"I'm sure, we need to prepare the ingredients and herbs for the circle and runes for when Harry sets them out," Hermione said firmly.

"Zen sure, eet ees better zan 'elping put up ze tent," Lucien smiled shyly, relaxing the tension that had formed in his shoulders when Harry gave a gentle squeeze as well as he nodded his thanks to Hermione.

"Eet ees probably a good thing, Lucien has terrible hand eye coordination!" Fleur giggled. Lucien spun around and glared darkly at his cousin as Harry started laughing when she carried on. "E nearly took out ze eye of 'is teacher wiz his feather when doing levitation charms,"

When Lucien stood quickly and tried to move away from Harry he found himself tugged back against Harry's chest, the larger teen holding him firmly to his chest while making sure he wasn't hurting him.

"Hey there's nothing to be angry about," Harry said softly into Lucien's ear. Everyone else filed outside quickly to give them some privacy when they realised Lucien was genuianly upset.

"I do not want you to zink zat I am stupid, or…how you say…foolish!" Lucien shook his head still trying to get away. Easily Harry moved his arms from around Lucien's chest to around his waist and pressed a kiss behind Lucien's delicate ear before answering.

"I don't think you are foolish, and I certainly don't think you are stupid. You are perfect to me by not being perfect,"

"Zat…Zat does not make sense Henri," Lucien sighed, but he stopped fighting to get away from Harry's grip and instead leant back against him.

"No one is perfect Lucien, and if you think they are then they aren't being themselves. Being with someone in a proper relationship, falling in love is about knowing the faults and flaws of the other person and loving them because of them. I don't want a partner who is perfect, I don't want or expect you to be flawless, I want you to be snappy and snipy if that's what you are feeling if you are having a bad day, I want to know you are bad at hand eye coordination, because I want to get to know the real you, I want to fall in love with the real you," Harry explained.

"I do not want you to change your mind when you realise zat I am not…" Lucien stopped when he realised what he was going to say.

"Perfect. Be yourself Lucien, that is perfect for me. And I am not going to change my mind about wanting to marry you just because I now know that I need to duck whenever you decide to levitate something," Harry grinned.

"Henri!" Lucien laughed indignantly turning to smack Harry on the chest. He giggled when Harry used his movement to tug him closer and press a kiss to his forehead. "You are very romantic, and good wiz words," Lucien sighed sinking into Harry's warmth as he wrapped his own arms around Harry's body.

"Actually this is only with you. The few other attempts I have made at dating or being with someone else have been pathetically embarrassing," Harry snorted.

"Ozers?" Lucien asked, a flash of something Harry was pretty sure was jealously going through his eyes.

"One girl when I was fifteen who I am pretty sure I forced myself to like when I realised that all my friends were talking about girls and people they liked and I just didn't feel like that for anyone. And one guy last year when I figured out I was gay and wanted to confirm it," Harry admitted truthfully.

"And were zey zerious?" Lucien frowned.

"Well the girl as I said was because I thought I should, we had one kiss and one date before I realised that I definetely did not want to be with her, not to mention I was horrendous at understanding what it was she wanted from me. The guy…I won't lie to you Lucien, I am not..I'm not a virgin Lucien, but I was not serious about him, the war was at its height, I found an escape with a good friend, but it wasn't love, you are the only person who will be getting my heart," Harry answered nervously. Lucien bit his lip as he played with Harry's shirt. "Does it upset you?" He finally asked when the silence stretched on a little too long.

"Non…well…a little, I do not like ze thought of ozers touching you or you touching zem in any way. But also, I 'av only ever kissed someone else, what eef…what eef when eet comes to eet you are disappointed?" Lucien frowned deeper. Relieved at the answer Harry relaxed slightly and kissed the tip of Lucien's nose to watch it scrunch again.

"You could never disappoint me, especially not when you are giving me that gift. We will take things slowly and at a pace you are comfortable with. And from now on only you will get to touch or be with me like that," Harry smiled brushing a strand of Lucien's hair out of his face where it had come loose from the bun he had scooped it back into.

"Zank you for telling me the truth," Lucien smile kissing the centre of Harry's hand. "And I like ze idea of no one else touching you in the way zat ees my right," he added lowly with a flash of possessivness in his silvery blue eyes that did all sorts of things to Harry's body.

"I'll always tell you the truth," Harry promised slightly breathlessly as he tried to push the less than PG thoughts from his head.

"Zank you. I am sorry for overreacting," Lucien flushed slightly.

"This is all new, not to mention quick, we both need time for it to sink in I think, as well as get to know each other properly," Harry shook his head leanding down to give Lucien a slightly deeper kiss that had not been appropriate to do in front of his aunt and uncle. Lucien sighed against his lips, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck to tug him down a little. Harry run his tongue lightly over the seam of Lucien's lips before sweeping eagerly in to tangle with Lucien's tongue as soon as he was invited in.

When they parted Lucien's eyes were beautifully glazed, his breath coming out in little pants and his lips nicely puffed with their kiss. He grinned cheekily up at Harry before pressing their lips together in a fleeting, teasing kiss before laughing he hurried out the kitchen and into the backyard where the others were leaving a stunned Harry blinking after him. Shaking his head and grinned Harry reached down to the kitchen table and picked up his notebook again before turning to follow Lucien, only Alion was standing in the doorway.

"'Arry may we talk?" Alion asked, his expression saying that Harry didn't really have a choice, not that he could really turn down Lucien's uncle.

"Of course," Harry smiled masking his nerves.

"You understand that myself and Raine like you, Gabriella and Fleur 'av 'ad nozing but good zings to zay about you. You 'av been a very good friend to both ov zem, despite Gabriella being younger and wiz everyzing zat 'as 'appened 'ere we know zat you always responded to 'er letters," Alion started as he walked fully into the kitchen to stand opposite Harry.

"I'm very fond of the both of them, Gabriella was like a breath of fresh air to write to during the war," Harry said slowly. Alion gave him a warm smile that made him relax slightly.

"Bill zaid that 'e told you about ze fact zat eet ees believed my wife's family are blessed to find zere mates and capture zem from ze first sight. Zat ees what Raine and I believe 'appened between you and Lucien. I will not be foolish as to question whether your feelings for Lucien are honest, seeing you yesterday wiz ze people you care for defending yours and Lucien's relationship would 'av been enough, never mind ze fact eet ees clear in your eyes and touch," Alion smiled, nodding Harry waited for the point Alion was clearly building to. "'Owever, Lucien 'az been through a lot, and we do not want to ze 'im 'urt,"

"I swear, I will never hurt Lucien intentionally," Harry said quickly as soon as Alion was finished. The older man looked at him intently for a long time before he gave a small nod, the warm smile that always seemed to linger just a moment away returning.

"Good, eet ees not that we do not trust you, but we love Lucien very much, despite everything that 'as 'appened to 'im 'e ees such a trusting gentle soul. 'E ees the son we never had. And you are a celebrity and very powerful, right now especially you could have anyone that you wanted," Alion shrugged.

"I don't want just anyone, and I don't want to be wanted because I am the chosen one, or whatever the hell they are calling me now, and I really don't want to be wanted for my money or titles. I want Lucien because of who he is, because he is a gentle, warm, brilliant soul," Harry shook his head.

"You 'av put my mind to rest, merci 'arry, I 'ad to be sure," Alion smiled patting Harry on the shoulder.

"I understand, I am glad Lucien has family that cares and loves him," Harry smiled back showing he wasn't offended.

"Raine ees very 'appy to see you together. We 'av not seen Lucien smile so freely or contently, nor as often before, eet ees very good to see," Alion said as they stepped outside. Harry was about to answer when a snap of 'uncle' had them looking up to see Lucien storming over to them glaring suspiciously at Alion. When he reached them he quickly gripped Harry's arm.

"What waz going on?" He asked sharply.

"Myself and 'Arry were just 'aving a little chat Lucien, nozing to worry about," Alion chuckled kissing his nephew's temple before making his way over quickly to where the main marquee was leaning worryingly to the left hand side of the garden.

"Henri?" Lucien demanded getting Harry's attention as the marquee gave a dramtic shudder.

"There's nothing to worry about, your uncle just wanted to hear from myself directly that I had not intentions of hurting you," Harry assured him wrapping his arm around Lucien's waist and leading him to the separate area where the bonding would be held, the alter had to be left underneath the stars and the sun the night and morning before the bonding so the marquee for the guests and small awning to cover Harry, Bill and Fleur would be going up last thing tomorrow.

"Zey 'av not really said anything about eet to me, though zey 'av not protested, I waz not sure what to zink when I looked for you and saw you with my uncle," Lucien explained.

"They love you, they just needed me to assure them that I am serious about us, that's all. And besides if they did argue I would not let you go without fighting tooth and nail so long as you wanted to be with me," Harry said honestly.

"Henri! You say such things," Lucien groaned as his cheeks lit up a delicious red.

"Do you like me saying such things?" Harry teased swiftly wrapping his arms around Lucien and speaking into his ear.

"Your words are so intense!" Lucien breathed out shakily.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry chuckled slightly huskily before nipping lightly on the tempting earlobe.

"You make me blush zough!" Lucien shuddered just right in Harry's arms.

"I like your blushing," Harry admitted with a light shrug.

"Mon dieu Henri, you make eet 'ard to breathe zometimes," Lucien shook his hand, even as his smaller hads fisted the front of Harry's shirt.

"You don't exactly make like easy on me, and it has only been two days," Harry grumbled, though the heat in his voice left no doubt in the meaning behind his words.

"But Henri, I like the idea of making life… 'ard for you, oui?" Lucien tilted his head back, his silvery blue eyes glittering mischieviously as he smirked up at Harry.

"You do not have to try hard, imp," Harry shook his head leaning down to nip Lucien's bottom lip as punishment. The light laughter he received made him smile back.

"Zat sounds like a challenge to me," Lucien wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"You do not want to tempt me my little minx," Harry shook his head, his own grip tugging Lucien firmer against his body.

"Do I not?" Lucien mused.

"Unless you want me pouncing on you and ravishing you wherever we are then, no, you don't," Harry enjoyed the catching in breath that his words induced from Lucien, the dilating of his pupils and continued breathlessness was a good sign.

"Eet will not take much longer before I am convinced that ees not a bad idea," Lucien chuckled running his fingers along Harry's cheekbone before leaning up on his toes to brush their lips together lightly, both sensing it would be a dangerous thing to attempt anything more passionate.

"Oi lover boys! Get it moving!" Ginny's sudden yell had them parting, Lucien blushing shyly, Harry glaring. Which as normal did absoultely nothing to the redheaded witch.

"You know 85% of th population would currently wet themselves and run for the hills if I glared at them," Harry grumbled leading Lucien over to the two witches with his arm around his waist. Hermione just had a small smile on her face, the flash in her eyes telling Harry she had likely been analysing their interaction and body language.

"Good job you have us around then huh," Ginny snickered.

"I'll make a start on the alter, if you can get the ashes for the runes there ready first please," Harry just rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Lucien lightly once more before making his way to the waiting area denoted by the white cloth that had already been laid out.

Closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath Harry pushed out his magic and allowed his mind to become clear. Gradually he felt the ever familiar feeling of the wild magic of Mother Magic flowing around him, caressing the tendrils of her child's magic as it reached excitedly to her, twining and dancing happily around Harry.

He became aware of his magical sense alone as the sounds and feelings washed away from him. It was like being locked in a black area where flashes of images would flash blurrily in front of him and everything was muffled. Slowly he felt the latent magic in the ground beneath him that every year gave the grass and flowers life, he felt the near by familiar signitures of Hermione and Ginny, as recognisable to him as his own magic. He saw the new spark of Lucien's swirling silver and golden magic that swirled around his body as it did with any practioiner, it flicked out in curious welcome as it felt Harry's magic passing by, conciously or not of its owner.

His magic repidly spread across the surrounding area of the Burrow, familiar signitures flaring up in greeting as he passed over them, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur…hmm Charlie was here early apparating in outside of the wards. He passed over Raine, Alion and Gabriella's magic signitures, he felt Mrs Weasley inside the house, he felt the magic of the family clock, he felt the magics dotting around the house in various places and in various objects. His magic soured upwards, caressing the boundary of the wards that still surrounded the house for protection, sealed with the love and strength the Weasley family felt for each other, each family members signiture swirrling there mixed with his own and Hermione's as they had added their own protection to the wards.

Sending his magic firmly downwards to ground himself Harry slowly raised his hands, his wand held lightly in his right hand and let out one slow breath before he called on what he needed, the words falling like a chant, like a song from his lips continually in a melody that caused the magic to dance around him like leaves in a breeze.

Those that were outside had all paused and turned to watch when they had felt the rising magic, turning and easily locating the source. Lucien had gasped as he had watched Harry's magic becoming visible around him as he called it forth. The swirling black and purple aura twirrled and twined around his still form, Harry's face relaxed and calm as he made the connection with Mother Magic. Then it had washed forwards, the twisting duel colours washing outwards like waves up a beach to search out the area. Lucien gasped as he felt the powerful magic stroking over his skin, calling out to his own magic which had risen quicker than ever before to send its own greeting back to the playful feeling of the magic surrounding him in a warm, comforting blanket. But it had not stopped there.

Everyone had stood as the magic swept over them, searching them out, greeting them and moving further and further out into the surrounding area. Charlie's breath caught as he stepped inside the wards to be met with a welcome from his adopted brother's magic before it spread up the bubble the wards made around their home. Slowly the blanket of magic sunk down into the ground and they all turned their eyes back to Harry as they watched him rising his arms slowly and intently.

The words of the spell washed around them, the repetition blurring together until it almost sounded like a melody. A swirl in front of Harry preseeded the liquid stone as it rose from the ground in front of Harry's feet, twisting and flowing upwards for a good three feet before it spread outwards as well as upwards for another foot forming the basic shape of a stone alter. As the shape was set the stone started solidifying around the base and stand, but the edge of the table of the alter shimmered and blurred still as slowly and one by one runes appeared denoting the alter as a blessing and gift from Mother Magic, infusing it with the sacred rites of the old magics and finally forming the crests of Potter, Black, Weasley and Delecour. As Harry let out a final breath and released the magic the table of the alter solidified as well while bluebells sprang to life around the base, a sure sign that Mother Magic had leant her hand in the formation of the alter.

Emerald green eyes flickered open and scrutinised the alter before Harry nodded happy with the work. Looking up he blinked to find everyone watching him intently, even thought the marquee was dangerously close to falling on top of Fred, Raine and Bill as it was now leaning to the right side.

"That's never something I get used to feeling," Ginny laughed weakly as she seemed to be fighting to get her breathing to a normal pace. Turning to look at Lucien he saw the teen had two bright red spot on his high cheeks and a slightly glazed look in his eyes, but he gave Harry a look that made Harry insanely glad he was standing behind his newly formed alter as he felt his jeans tightening.

"Erm, Charlie's here early," He managed to call out, tearing his eyes from Lucien to try and give himself a chance of avoiding complete and utter embarassment.

"Huh…oh Charlie?" Bill blinked confused.

"Charlie, your brother!" Fred snorted amused, though his chest was heaving slightly as though he had just run a lap around the house.

"Brother…Charlie…oh yes!" Bill nodded ridiculously as he managed to pull himself together. "Merlin Harry I forget how strong you are sometimes given your scrawneyness," Bill teased with a grin making Harry breath a slight sigh of relief.

"Your just worried because I'm nearly as broad as you now and have more growth spurt in me," Harry teased back, laughing when Bill flipped him off only to be chastised by Fleur and Raine.

"Yo!" The familiar shout found Charlie surrounded by six redheads, one raven and a brunette as they all rushed to greet him.

"Not been eaten by your dragons then?" Harry grinned as he was pulled into a bear hug, being lifted up as he had every time he saw Charlie since he was fourteen, despite the fact he was now an inch or two taller than the older man.

"Nope, they love me too much, they just decide to give me love bites and burns every now and then to show it. But I hear that you have caused quite a stir here, and gotten courted?" Charlie wriggled his eyebrows getting a laugh from Harry even as he shook his head.

"You lot are the worst lot of gossips I know, and I go to school with Lavender and Parvarti. How the hell do you lot spread the word so quickly?"

"Hey when our little brother decides to settle down its our perogative to ensure that every family member is informed straight away of the happy news," George puffed up his chest.

"Perogative my arse, you just want to have a good gossip," Harry snorted.

"So am I allowed to meet the young man who has managed to snag our little Harry's heart and attention?" Charlie asked, even as his eyes honed in on a shy looking Lucien standing beside Alion.

"Ignore the prat Lucien, he's actually alright once you get to know him," Harry grinned holding out his hand to Lucien and ignoring the spluttering behind him while the others laughed. "Lucien this is Charlie my adopted brother, Charlie this is Lucien," Harry made the introductions as he gently squeezed Lucien's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lucien," Charlie grinned easily holding his hand out for Lucien to shake. "See I can be polite," He added once he had let go getting another round of laughter from the group.

"Well little brother you have wonderful timing, you can help us raise the marquees for tomorrow," Bill clapped Charlie on the shoulder as he let out a pitiful groan.

"Knew I should have waited the hour till I actually said I would be here," He sighed.

"The first lot of ashes are half way done Harry," Hermione said as they made their way back over to the alter.

"Alright, I'll start the circle then," He nodded, accepting the vial of sacred oil and thin brush from Hermione.

This was the back breaking part of rituals that always took the most time and work to set up, and he had to do it himself as the only caster tomorrow. Bending over he poured the oil into the bowl he had conjured, dipped the brush into it and started forming the circle around the outside of the alter, and then drew the pentogram in the middle. He took a break to straighten up and stretch his back before looking to Hermione, Ginny and Lucien.

"Ze ashes for ze circle are ready," Lucien said catching Harry's movement.

"I've done the outer bit and the pentogram when you're ready," Harry nodded. Lucien seemed to have been picked to seal the circle with the ashes as he stepped forwards with the bowl and immedietly started sprinkling it over the oil Harry had already laid down, murmuring the sealing spell and blessing as he worked. The mixture of lavendar, romary, frackle leaves, fox glove and demons root ashes sealing together the sacredness of the circle and the properties of the oil.

While Lucien followed the oil trail with the ashes Harry worked on incribing the inside of the circle with numerous runes for protection, love, eternity, bonds, family, friendship, oath and fortune. Once again Lucien followed his progress around with the ashes covering the runes.

"How are you two doing on the outer circle ashes?" Harry asked halfway through drawing further runes around the outside of the circle.

"Almost there," Hermione nodded not taking her eyes off the flame her and Ginny were holding to slowly burn the ashes at the right speed between them.

"My back is aching!" Lucien grumbled standing and rubbing the base.

"The downside of rituals," Harry said with a quick smile to Lucien as he carried on making his way around.

Ten minutes later and Hermione and Ginny walked over to the outer ring of runes and started scattering the ashes over them with Lucien while Harry formed the final outer circle on the last of the oil. He stretched out the kinks in his back was he waited for them to finish the runes and then the outside circle, definitely not using it as an excuse to admire Lucien's bum as he bent over carefully scattering the ashes along the lines of oil.

Once Hermione followed Lucien and Ginny out the circle and then sealed it closed with the ashes Harry stepped forwards and cast a small cutting hex on the tip of his finger and carefully allowed three drops of his blood to fall on the last ashes that had been laid.

When he turned tiredly feeling the magical strain in his body Lucien was waiting for him. He captured Harry's hand, holding it carefully as he healed the cut on Harry's finger. The girls grinned and drifted off when Lucien pressed a gentle kiss over the pink line, wondering over to where Fleur was shouting at everyone putting the smaller marquee up, seemingly having abandoned helping put it up to order everyone else about.

"Hmm, I'm going to need to take a nap," Harry said wearily leaning forwards and pressed their cheeks together and wrapped his arms sleepily around Lucien's waist.

"You should 'av gone to zleep earlier Henri," Lucien said amused running his fingers through Harry's hair, massaging his fingers into Harry's scalp getting a content sigh in return.

"Probably should have," Harry gave a small shrug so as not to disturb Lucien's hand on his head.

"Your magic was impressive Henri," Lucien said after a few moments of comfortable silence between them. The blonde looked at Harry confused however when he tensed and pulled away a little. "Henri 'av I zaid zomething wrong?" Lucien frowned looking so confused that Harry felt himself relaxing and looking at Lucien appologetically.

"I'm sorry, its not you. I just…I've had so much people wanting me because of defeating Voldemort, because of being the chosen one, because I'm the Lord of two houses, because I'm a strong wizard, but none of them want just Harry, I reacted before I even thought about it, I'm sorry," Harry sighed rubbing his face tiredly.

"Henri, I 'av told you zome of my life, but I am sure one of ze ozers 'as told you more. Money, power, fame, zey do not bring love, or honesty, or 'appiness wiz your partner. I 'av only wanted to be loved and to 'av a 'appy family of my own that I can love and will love me, I want to say and hear j'taime and know eet ees meant. I say yes to you asking to court me because I believe we can be 'appy like zat. Because it was just Henri asking. Eef you 'ad asked me as Lord Potter Black, defeater of Voldemort my answer would 'av been non," Lucien told him softly as he stroked Harry's cheek tenderly. "I zee only Henri when I look at you, nozing else,"

Lucien managed to make a shocked noise in the back of his throat when he found himself tugged forwards and scooped into Harry's arms, kisses being pressed randomly across his face before Harry sealed their lips together in a passionate, drugging kiss that said everything Harry could manage to find the words to say out loud. He did not know what he had done to deserve this dream come true of his appearing into his life, but he was going to be selfish for once and clinging onto his with every ounce of strength he had and ensure that the slender teen in his arms would be there for the rest of his life.


	5. Before the Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry meets Fleur's cousin Lucien, a part Veela who Harry is instantly pulled towards and has a past as painful as Harry's own

Harry smiled faintly as he took in the scent of honey and lemons, a gentle hand was running fingers through his hair. He snuggled closer to the warm body he could feel close to him, dipping the matress slightly shifting so that his head was resting on the waiting lap humming in pleasure as with a chuckle Lucien carried on gently running his fingers through his hair.

"Henri, I am supposed to be waking you up," Lucien chuckled though he didn't stop the movement of his fingers. "Your 'air is softer zan eet looks,"

"How does it look?" Harry grinned not moving from where he was quite happily resting on Lucien's lap.

"I don't know, but I did not expect eet to be so silky," Lucien admitted.

"I'm glad it meets your aproval. How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked with a small yawn.

"Eets been four 'ours. Madame Weasley wished to wake you sooner, but we told 'er non, 'Ermione got quite irrate," Lucien chuckled.

"That girl can be scary when she wants to be," Harry nodded.

"She ees being very nice now. She said desolé to moi," Lucien told him settling comofortably onto the bed and carried on stroking his fingers through Harry's wild hair.

"I'm glad she apologised to you, our lives have been so out of control for so long, I guess being in control and having knowledge of everything that goes on around us is something that we have had very little of, so we tend to cling onto it where we can, Hermione more than the rest of us because she is the one normally chasing after us and trying to keep us moderatly in line," Harry chuckled.

"A 'ard task I imagine," Lucien snickered.

"A very hard task," Harry nodded. He slitted his eyes open and reached for the free had Lucien had resting over his shoulders. Linking his fingers through Lucien's he raised it to his mouth and kissed it before just holding it against his cheek. "She means well, she's just over protective. I'd like for you to get on, she'll love you when she gets to know you,"

"She said zat she ees just worried zat I would try and take advantage and waz just eenterested in your money and fame. I can understand why she would be worried about zat. Eet ees good zat you 'av people zat care so much for you Henri," Lucien shook his head.

"Mm, that feels really nice," Harry sighed as Lucien started massaging his temples.

"You're so tense Henri," Lucien tutted carrying on his gentle ministrations with sure fingers.

"I'm relaxing now," Harry argued.

"You are relaxing back into sleep, I can 'ear eet in your voice," Lucien said amusment stopping his massaging but he leant down to kiss Harry's temple.

"No! Don't stop," Harry groaned.

"You need to get up, or you will not be zleeping tonight," Lucien said softly.

"I'm comfy right here though," Harry sighed.

"Do not go back to zleep," Lucien coaxed.

"I'm not, its just nice lying like this," Harry said contently stretching out a little more comfortably on the bed.

"'ow do ze four of you zleep in 'ere?" Lucien asked slightly incredulously looking around the cramped room.

"With very little space," Harry said amused. "Not used to bunking up with people?" he asked curiously.

"Non, zis ees ze first time I 'av really 'ad to share a room wiz zomeone. In my sire's 'ome I 'ad my own room az I waz to stay in eet. Tante and Oncle wished me to feel at 'ome zo zey gave me my own room," Lucien nodded.

"What about school?" Harry asked curiously finally opening his eyes and rolling onto his back so that he could look up at Lucien.

"I do not board, Lumiéres allowes boarders and flooing in, ze students are 'alf and 'alf," Lucien explained.

"Oh ok, I thought it was a little weird that for all Magical schools to have to be boarding schools," Harry mused out loud.

"When I went to live with une Tante and un Oncle I 'ad to move school, we talked about which I would prefer, I did not want to 'av to board, my…experiences wiz ze othzer children at my old school," Lucien said softly.

"I got told about what happened with the boy Lucien," Harry said softly, wincing when Lucien stiffened dramatically. Sighing he sat up and sat cross legged facing the paler than normal blonde boy without relinquishing his hold on Lucien's hand. "Hey look at me," Harry brushed his fingers over Lucien's cheek when he kept his head turned away from him.

"I waz a fool," Lucien shook his head.

"No, you trusted someone, someone who took advantage of the fact you are a trusting, good soul as well as absolutely gorgeous. There is nothing wrong with that Lucien," Harry smiled when Lucien's beautiful icy silver blue eyes turned to him hesitantly.

"I felt like zuch an…an imbecile! 'e showed me zome eenterest and I waz flattered. And eef I 'ad slept wiz 'im…I would 'av been…"

"Lucien don't finish that. No matter what had happened, no matter what you have done or you have had done to you in your past does not change who you are, it doesn't change how much I want you, or the future that I want with you," Harry said firmly.

"Even eef I 'ad 'ad a dozen amants…lovers?" Lucien smiled slightly.

"Even then, though I might have to have known their names and hunt them down to warn them to stay away," Harry grinned to show he was teasing. Lucien let out a squeak when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and twisted them so they were lying on the bed, Lucien between the wall and pressed against Harry's chest.

He started laughing gripping onto Harry's shirt as he wriggled closer, which was exactly what Harry had been aiming for, he hadn't liked the sadness he had put in Lucien's eyes by bringing the boy up with Lucien, he just hadn't wanted to know something like that about him without telling him.

"You're silly Henri," Lucien sighed, snuggling his face into Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucien comfortably resting his own cheek against his blonde hair.

"I told you before, I just want you exactly how you are, nothing more, not perfection," Harry assured him.

"I can not believe you when you say you weren't good wiz words before, you are too charming for my good," Lucien chuckled.

"Just your good," Harry assured him.

"Hmm, I am a little nervous about tomorrow," Lucien said after a few moments of quiet.

"Why?" Harry asked gently brushing Lucien's hair from his face so he could see him properly.

"I do not like big crowds, zey make me anxious," Lucien sighed.

"Me either, so how about we stick to each other tomorrow?" Harry suggested with a smile.

"All zose women cooing over a romantic wedding and wouldn't eet be nice for zem, I was not planning on letting you out of my sight Henir," Lucien snorted.

"Ah so you are going to protect me from the gold digging harpies?" Harry asked.

"Of course, you are mine now, zey will be keeping zere 'ands to zemselves or zey will be loosing zem! I may be shy but I am 'alf veela," Lucien huffed holding onto Harry tighter.

"You are also very attractive when you become possessive," Harry smirked.

"I am just making sure you understand ze situation when I start 'exing ze foolish women," Lucien huffed shifting them suddenly so that he was stradling Harry's thighs. Harry placed one hand automatically on Lucien's hip while he placed the other behind his head looking at his little lover with extreme interest at this sudden show of confidence.

Lucien's eyes had turned a pure silver blue shade and were gazing down at him intently, his golden hair in its normal side braid hanging down in his position while locks and curls of his hair framed his face, his side fringe falling attractivly into one eye. The red tiny to his milky pale skin giving away his slight embarrassment and uncertainty but his face was set determinedly.

"My eyes are looking nowhere but at you, and the same goes right back. I may be known for my hero complex and what not, but ultimately I can be selfish at heart and I will be selfish with you, as long as you want me you are mines, no one else can touch you," Harry smirked moving the hand from behind his head to stroke along Lucien's cheek.

"Zen we are agreed," Lucien nodded before leaning down as Harry had been willing him to do. Wrapping his arm around Lucien's back Harry opened his mouth to allow Lucien's access, sending his own tongue to greet the other's in a playful dance before he let Lucien search and taste his fill, kissing back hungrily as he stroked a reasurring hand up and down Lucien's back to encourage this confidence. He felt himself losing his battle of keeping his blood from going south when Lucien practically purred against his lips and allowed his full weight to drop onto Harry who eagerly wrapped himself tighter around Lucien's smaller body, nipping lightly at Lucien's bottom lip before diving back into the heavy kiss, his head almost spinning with the intense feeling of being like this with Lucien.

Lucien suddenly let out a loud deep gasp and wripped his lips away from Harry's as he gave a powerful shudder against Harry's body making him worry.

"Lucien?"

"Henri!" The groan sparked to life Harry's arousal again and nearly made him throw Lucien onto his back on the bed and try and work more of those husky groans from the beautiful teen…except he wasn't quite sure what he had done in the first place.

"What happened?" He asked a mixture of curious, concerned and aroused.

"Merlin, you do not even realise! Henri, your magic eet…I could feel eet, around my body, like a caress, tugging at my own magic," Lucien explained slightly breathlessly turning his head to press kisses to Harry's lips and cheek.

"It did? Damn sorry, I'm sorry, it must still be swirling from the ritual earlier, its been months since I have done a ritual," Harry apologised with a frown. Now he was concentrating he realised that indeed, tendrils and trickles of his magic had seeped out and had been flicking playfully at Lucien's body and at the Half veela's natural ambiant magic.

"Eet ees nozing to apologise for! Eet felt amazing, I was just not expecting eet," Lucien chuckled pressing his lips to Harry's again. Harry groaned and wrapped his arms tightly back around Lucien again, kissing the delcious teen hungrily again. Lucien was pressing eagerly back, suckling on Harry's tongue hingrily when he pressed into his mouth. Harry had just slipped his hand underneath Lucien's shirt and was tenderly stroking and exploring the soft skin of his side when the door flew open and what sounded like a small herd tramped into the room before they all suddenly froze.

Harry and Lucien pulled apart quickly with an unfortunate wet smacking sound and turned to stare at Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie and Fleur who were standing gawping at them before Fleur flushed an angry red.

"'Arry Potter! You 'av only been courted for a day and you are taking advantage of my cousin! Eef I find out you 'av presured 'im into zis I will 'ex your balls off!" She snarled only to look stunned when Lucien scowled darkly at her and answered before Harry could, holding onto him tightly as the dark haired teen shuffled into a sitting posistion.

"I am on top of 'im, 'ow exactly does that mean 'e ees pressuring me? Henri 'as been nozing but a gentleman, eet ees our courtship and we can move as fast or slow as we like!" Lucien snarled back.

"Fleur, love, lets calm down before things get a little flamey in here yeah?" Bill said gently wrapping his arms around Fleur. Catching onto the insinuation and reminder of Veela tempers Harry quickly started rubbing his hand up and down Lucien's back again trying to ease the tension there.

"Lucien its alright," Harry said soothingly.

"Eet ees not alright! Zey just walked in, and I am not zome child 'oo does not know what zey are doing!" Lucien snapped glaring at back at Fleur who had started looking a little abashed.

"Lucien, I apologise, I should not 'av jumped in like zat," She said softly, blushing darkly when she realised exactly what she had just done.

"Non, you should not 'av!" Lucien huffed but relaxed into Harry anyway.

"Well this isn't awkward at all boys and girls," Fred and George's cheerfull voices coming from behind the group had them all jumping and spinning around, but as they had intended the mood had broken.

"Raine and Mum are having it out big time downstairs…"

"And this is the highest room away from them sorry for…"

"Interupting your loving time but we…"

"Need a place to hide out safely," Fred and George explained as they walked in the room and plopped themselves down, Fred on the end of Harry's bed, George onto the end of his own.

"Ah, oh dear, is it safe to remain in the house?" Harry snorted as Lucien shifted so that he was sitting across Harry's lap, the wall behind him but he could see everyone now. Harry's fingers wrapped around the his calf and gently rubbed wanting as much contact as possible with the blonde considering despite everything his blood was still trying to calm itself down and spread back to all its original posistions and not just south.

"I think its safe to remain hiding in here," Charlie said as he flopped onto Ron's bed.

"Dad and Alion have gotten pulled into it as well," Ginny stretched out next to George.

"They finally burst after mum said - again - we were going to humiliate her tomorrow by having the wedding in the Old Ways after she saw the alter," Ron grunted when he flopped onto his bed.

"Everyzing else is ready for ze wedding zough oui?" Lucien asked concerned.

"Oui, all ze ceremonial drinks 'av been prepared, our robes are being purified, Professor Dumbledore took ze cup and basin to purify for uz, Pére iz preparing ze ribbons after midnight. Are your robes ready?" Fleur asked Lucien and Charlie.

"Mines are wrapped being purified now," Charlie nodded.

"Same, mines are being purified, do not worry," Lucien smiled at his cousin.

"And before you ask, yes mines are in the purification wrappings, Lucien did it while I passed out," Harry chuckled when her eyes turned to her.

"And your friends? And ze ozers for ze ceremony?" Fleur asked.

"Viktor is arriving at nine, Luna and Neville will be coming together at about twenty past nine, Blaise is being picked up by Susan and her aunt and they will get here at half nine. The ceremony is due to start at quarter past ten," Harry listed off.

"Good, good," Fleur nodded breathing out slowly.

"Fleur, you need to calm down, you're going to be a panicked mess by tomorrow if you don't," Bill said worriedly.

"Bill ees right, do not worry, everyzing 'as been sorted, zere ees nozing you can do now, you need to relax," Lucien tried to calm her.

"I just want eet to be perfect," Fleur sighed.

"It will be, don't worry, we'll make sure it goes smoothly," Hermione said where she was sitting beside Ron, when Fleur turned to look at her she smiled warmly. "We'll make sure that everything goes well, you just concentrate on making sure that you look beautiful when you get to the alter and are ready to make your vows,"

"Zank you," Fleur nodded putting her hand over Bill's.

"You too Bill, make sure you look beautiful and are ready to make your vows," Charlie smirked at his brother. Bill let out a small battle cry as he pounced across the room and tackled Charlie, grabbing the pillow behind him and starting to hit him with it. Harry shook his head amused when George pounced onto Bill's back, Ginny throwing him a pillow to hit Bill with.

"I would arm yourself," Harry said to Lucien handing him a pillow before transfiguring another for himself and quickly fending off Ron's attack before tackling him back onto Fred's bed. When he felt a pat on the back he turned only for his face to meet Hermione's pillow who started laughing hysterically as she started fending off his attacks.

He quickly hitched Ginny higher up his back when she jumped onto it and between them they fended of Hermione and George between them, he caught site of Lucien and Fleur sitting slightly wide eyed clutching the pillows they had been handed watching the blur of redheads, Hermione and Harry fighting furiously in the small room, tackling, pouncing tripping and basically going nuts. Someone's pillow had burst and been abondoned for another but there was now feathers floating all around the room and getting into everyones hair.

He spun around when he heard Lucien letting out a squeak, seeing him holding the pillow up in front of him to protect himself from George's pillow.

"I didn't touch him! Not a hair out of place! Seriously he got the pillow up in time!" George said rapidly backing away with his hands up when he realised Harry had seen. He let out a decidedly girly squeal when Lucien whacked him in the face while he was off guard. Everyone paused before they burst out laughing at the stunned look on George's face.

"That was brilliant!" Harry laughed wrapping his arms around Lucien's waist and lifting him from the bed. Lucien was looking a mixture of pleased with himself and worried but he relaxed with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"Alright, fair game on the blondes!" Fred called aiming his pillow.

"Wait! Why am I pulled into zis!" Fleur proested scrambling back when Ginny, Ron and Bill closed in on her.

"Fair is fair honey," Bill shrugged before swinging his pillow. Once again shrieks and laughter filled the room, Harry was sticking close to Lucien but they were all going for it as they battled across the room forming and breaking groups, beds were used as shields and pillows were constantly being transfigured for them to use.

"Urgh, my face 'urts!" Fleur groaned rubbing her cheeks as she flopped back onto the nearest bed.

"Nothing like a good laugh to make everything better," Bill chuckled weakly flopping down next to her.

"Zat waz fun," Lucien nodded, snickering as Harry let out a whoosh of air when he flopped on top of his prone body on the floor.

"Its lucky you are so light or we would never have been able to think about pro creation," Harry grumbled shifting Lucien's hips a little lower on his body.

"Urgh its going to take me ages to get all these feathers out my hair," Hermione grumbled as she started plucking them out.

"I don't know, it could be an interesting look to support for the wedding tomorrow," Fred laughed striking a pose.

"People think we are nuts enough as it is," Charlie snorted.

"Eet would be original," Lucien shrugged plucking a feather from Harry's hair.

"At least they blend in a little with your hair," Harry laughed tugging at the end of Lucien's braid.

"Oh my…What on ze 'erth!" They all turned to see Alion, Raine and Gabriella standing in the doorway staring around the room shocked.

"We 'ave been 'aving a pillow fight," Fleur shrugged.

"A pillow war I would zink," Alion chuckled looking around the room and its white covering.

"Eet waz fun," Lucien smiled at his aunt, uncle and cousin.

"Is everything alright?" Bill asked concerned, though he was a little hard to take serious with his long hair sticking up everywhere dotted with feathers.

"Your Fazer iz talking to your mozer, I zink what we zaid haz finally gotten zrough to 'im. Ze fact zat eet ees your wedding, your choices, your day," Raine said sitting down neatly on the nearest bed.

"He's actually listened?" Charlie asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, I zink when your mozer went off on one of her rants. I zink eet made 'im realise 'ow unfair zey are being," Alion shrugged sitting down at his wife's feet comfortably.

"Hopefully he will be able to talk her round before tomorrow," Bill sighed.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to let tomorrow be spoilt, we'll remove her if we have to," George said seriously.

"I really hope it doesn't come to that!" Bill said tiredly. Fleur slipped her hand into his and squeezed it comfortingly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever she has a problem with, whatever she is upset about, she's not going to miss you getting bonded, she's not going to want to have to explain why she isn't there. So she will sit and she will smile and she'll go through with the ceremony," Harry said softly.

"When you say it like that…yeah she's not going make a huge deal of it tomorrow simply because of how many people will be here," Ron nodded.

"'Opefully after she sees ze ceremony and 'ow beautiful eet ees she will calm down," Raine smiled at Bill who was still looking a little down.

"How can she not when I am presiding over it," Harry sniffed pompusly before bursting out laughing when he and Lucien had a pile of feathers blasted at them by the others.

"Henri, I have a feeling zat you knew zey were going to do zat!" Lucien sighed raising an eyebrow at Harry who smiled widely back. "You are 'opeless!" he shook his head flopping against Harry's body again while he plucked a feather from Harry's mouth.


	6. Bonding

Chapter six

Harry blinked awake slowly when he felt a warm body sliding between him and the wall underneath his covers. Just as he opened his mouth to ask who it was he breathed in the scent of the person and smiled sleepily into the darkness as the other body settled down and rested their head on the pillow.

Lucien jumped when Harry moved to wrap his arm over his waist and hug him a little closer clearly not having realised he had woken Harry up.

"I'm zorry Henri, I could not sleep," Lucien whispered as he tensed a little as though expecting Harry to kick him out the bed. Harry however tucked his taller frame around Lucien's and hugged him closer to his warmer body.

"Its fine, are you comfortable?" Harry whispered back, reaching up in the moonlight he could see to brush Lucien's fringe from his eyes. They looked even more silver in the moonlight, more enchanting than Harry had seen them yet as they stared at him in the darkness.

"Oui, merci," Lucien whispered wriggling just a little closer to Harry so they were almost completely pressed against each other. Harry slowly wrapped his arm over Lucien's waist and pressed his mouth to his cheek gently. "Zis ees nice," He sighed contently.

"Hmm, it really is," Harry nodded. "Are you still nervous about tomorrow?" He asked quietly aware of the others still in the room with them.

"I 'av not been around zuch a large crowd zince my sire's parties. School does not really count as you can blend in zere. I am nervous," Lucien pressed his face into Harry's shoulder.

"Lucien, with the exception for the very start of the ceremony we will be together for the whole thing, and we will stick together after the ceremony, don't worry, I won't leave your side," Harry reassured him.

"Promise?" Lucien asked sounding truly nervous and uncertain enough that Harry tugged him closer.

"I promise. Go to sleep Lucien, you are safe with me. You will look gorgeous tomorrow, and everyone will be jealous because you are at my side," Harry smiled tilting Lucien's head up to kiss him softly.

"Zere you go wiz your words again," Lucien chuckled quietly. Harry kissed him once more before they settled back down for sleep, Lucien shyly sliding his leg between Harry's and nuzzling back into Harry's shoulder. Quickly Lucien's breathing evened out into sleep making Harry smile at the trust Lucien showed him. He knew they were moving quickly, it had only been three days since they had met each other but Harry felt as though he had known Lucien for years, as though he had been waiting for this moment for years. Lucien felt like his gift, his light for fighting for so long.

Pressing his nose into Lucien's hair he breathed in the scent of lemon and honey, sleep coming easier and more peaceful for him than it had in a long time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ze wedding ees een ze papers! Ze front page!" Fleur's excited squeal had everyone looking up as she ran into the kitchen dressed in her dressing gown, her hair in curlers waving the paper in the air.

"Erm sweetie, where?" Bill frowned scanning over the paper. "This is about Lucien and Harry,"

"What?" Harry groaned looking up from the book Dumbledore had given him.

"Yup, picture and everything," Fred nodded leaning over Bill's shoulder to read.

"Hermione?" Harry looked to his friend who smiled.

"Don't worry it will be tasteful," She assured him.

"Oh here's the bit about the wedding," Charlie pointed to a paragraph.

"'Lord Potter-Black met his intended through his close friends and all but adopted family the Weasleys, the eldest Weasley is in fact marrying Lord Potter-Black's intended today in a ceremony being held for close friends and family at the Weasley family home The Burrow. Trespassers have been advised against trying to crash the wedding due to the numerous wards placed around The Burrow, including ones by Lord Potter-Black and Ms Granger. William Weasley and Fleur Delecour met and dated during the war, deciding to marry early last year. And it is through this union that our Lord Potter-Black, saviour of our world and champion of the people, met the young man, who from our sources, seems to have captured our young saviours heart and giving him the chance at a happy future this writer is sure all of us wish for him,'" Bill read out.

"I am so sorry Bill, Fleur," Harry groaned thumping his head onto the table.

"Why? Ze wedding ees front page news?" Fleur blinked.

"Its about me and Lucien on your day," Harry muttered into the table.

"The wedding would have been ten pages back with a smaller piece Harry," Bill smiled.

"Henri, zey know zat you did not do zis on purpose, and I zink zat Fleur ees just pleased to 'av ze wedding on ze front page one way or ze ozer," Lucien placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and dipped to place a kiss on the back of Harry's neck. Harry sat up placing his hand over Lucien's and looking up at him with a warm smile. The others at the table exchanged grin and amused looks, giving Lucien time to dip down and kiss Harry properly in greeting.

That morning when they had woken up Fred, George and Ron had said nothing about the fact that Lucien was in the room with them except to crack a few jokes that the room had become even more crowded. Harry hadn't let Lucien up and out the bed until the others had left, throwing his leg over Lucien's thighs and tightening his arm around him from where they were still tangled together when Lucien had tried to get up.

Lucien had been embarrassed in the light of day and because of the fact the others had seen him. Once the bedroom door was closed however Harry had quickly soothed him with kisses and gentle touches to his face, telling him how much he had loved sleeping with Lucien in his arms and getting to wake up with him. Still feeling shy about the situation Lucien had admitted the same, snuggling into Harry's warmth. They had spent a few minutes together just enjoying each others presence before the madness that was surely going to be the rest of the day.

Harry smiled into the kiss being pressed to his lips placing his hands over Lucien's arms where they were wrapped around his shoulders. Lucien blinked before smiling brighter when Harry caught his hand as he went to pull away and placed a kiss over his ring before letting him go. When he looked up he caught Raine and Alion's eyes where they were sitting watching them, both smiling happily before Alion turned to the task of herding Fleur, Gabriella and Ginny upstairs to get ready, Fleur was still excitedly talking about the fact that their wedding was in the papers.

Harry blinked when a glass of water was placed in front of him before a slender body slide easily onto his lap, an arm automatically wrapping around Lucien's waist as he looked up at him.

"You need to relax Henri, ze wedding iz een anozer four 'ours," Lucien shook his head kissing Harry's temple.

"Talking of, we had better get outside and set up the guest marquee and the cover for the bride and groom," Arthur said stepping into the room. He visibly winced when the conversation that had filled the room went quiet as everyone turned to look at him, the five Weasley boys and Harry looking at him cautiously.

"Dad, you're going to help?" Bill asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

"I should have been here yesterday to help," Arthur said quietly.

"Yeah, you should have," Fred said sharply. Harry tightened his arm around Lucien as he watched the exchange, the Weasley's were his family, Arthur was the closest thing to a father he had after Sirius, and he really didn't want to see them fighting, especially not today. But he knew this had to be said, he knew that Bill and the others needed to let their dad know how much he had upset them.

"I'm sorry boys, I let this stupid argument get out of control, I let my own personal feelings and biased feelings get out of control and get in the way of seeing that this was what you wanted. I have always told you that family is the most important thing out there and that you always put family before everything else, and I have also told you that when you are parents the most important thing is your children's happiness, you put them and their feelings first. I ignored those rules and for no reason than my own damn pride and for the sake of appearances. You deserve my support on your day, I'm sorry," Arthur finished quietly.

"It doesn't fix things completely dad, the way you and mum have acted…I can't just forget it, and I doubt the others can. But I want you standing at my side today, and I want my family there," Bill said equally quietly.

"Thank you son, we should get the marquees up," Arthur smiled clapping Bill's shoulder. The group filed out with Raine following already calling instructions leaving Harry and Lucien in the kitchen.

"Zat waz a little awkward," Lucien said slowly looking at Harry.

"Just a little, at least Arthur will help keep Mrs Weasley under control," Harry muttered rubbing his nose against Lucien's cheek and grinning when Lucien giggled.

"Oi! You two come and help!" Ron yelled from outside making Harry groan just as his lips were almost on Lucien's.

"Un minute!" Lucien yelled back before grabbed Harry's shirt and tugging him forwards into a kiss. Harry made a shocked noise at the aggressive move, but he recovered quickly wrapping his arm tighter around Lucien's waist and kissing back firmly, thrusting his tongue into Lucien's mouth and groaning encouragingly when Lucien suckled on it as his fingers slid into Harry's hair.

"Well well well Potter, the rumours are true then," The smooth Italian voice pulled them apart and they both looked at the back door, Harry scowling and Lucien blushing darkly when he saw the three strangers standing there.

"Blaise, did you have to interrupt them!" Susan huffed smacking his chest.

"I am going to go help with the marquee before I hear something I do not want to. Lord Potter-Black nice to see you," Madame Bones nodded to him.

"Nice to see you too Madame Bones," Harry smiled.

"Oh and congratulations to you both," She called before hurrying across the lawn.

"Lucien this is Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini from the coven I belong to," Harry introduced as Lucien and he stood.

"A pleasure to meet such a gorgeous…" Blaise froze with Lucien's hand half way to his lips when he caught the look he was being shot.

"Carry on Zabini and I will castrate you and make you drink your balls through a straw," Harry said lowly reaching out and removing Lucien's hand. Seeing the wide eyed and slightly worried look that he was receiving from Lucien he explained. "Blaise is incredibly charming to the male and female sex, attached or unattached, and has an impressive history of wanting what someone else has,"

"Oh Harry! You do cut right to the quick!" Blaise placed his hand over his chest not looking upset at all of Harry's judgement of him.

"I'll be doing some cutting if you don't keep your hands to yourself," Harry muttered looking put out. Lucien hid his smile as he slipped his hand into Harry and leant against his side with a small nudge.

"Understood loud and clear, he is off limits," Blaise held up his hands and took a step back. "Its nice to meet someone that has been able to catch Harry's eyes, I was getting worried there was something wrong with him,"

"You really do not know when to stop do you," Susan shook her head. "Its lovely to meet you Lucien," She said stepping forwards and holding out her hand.

"Eet ees a pleasure to meet you as well," Lucien smiled shyly shaking the hand. Harry's arm wrapped itself around Lucien's waist when his hand was released while still having what looked like a glare off with Blaise.

"Oh ignore them, they seem to enjoy butting heads with each other, plus Harry gets extremely territorial over people and things that are important to him, and Blaise's promiscuous life is not exactly secret, though he has never gone after the partner of one of his friends before," Susan sighed shaking her head.

"Henri does not 'av to worry about zome zing like zat," Lucien frowned a little as Blaise and Harry carried on their bickering.

"Oh don't worry I highly doubt that that is what he thinks, it's the whole uber manly, testosterone driven caveman thing," Susan assured him.

"Caveman?" Lucien asked confused.

"Yes you know, 'me man, this my mate, you no touch my mate! Me defend mate' thing. Sadly most of my male friends are like that," Susan laughed.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"You're saying that its not like that?" Susan raised her eyebrow.

"I wouldn't put it quite that…"

"Offensively," Blaise finished for Harry who nodded.

"I understand, you are protecting my 'onour, oui?" Lucien looked up at Harry who started spluttering.

"No its not that, its not that I think you can't look after yourself or anything its just that I'm…"

"A possessive bastard?" a deep voice said from the doorway.

"Yes! No! Hey!" Harry glared the large bulky man who was grinning back at him.

"Eet ees alright Henri, I like you being possessive," Lucien said quietly into Harry's ear seeing he was getting flustered.

"Really?" Harry blinked looking down at him. Grinning a little Lucien nodded.

"Wow, I've never seen him calm down so quickly," Susan said sounding shocked.

"The way you lot go on you would think I was an angry, explosive bad tempered maniac!" Harry huffed.

"Well not the angry, bad tempered part," Blaise grinned.

"Lucien this is Viktor, Viktor this is Lucien," Harry introduced after a scowl at Blaise who merely grinned back.

"A pleasure, I vas excited to read Harry had vound somvone," Viktor smiled, his hand practically swallowing Lucien's.

"Hey! The marquee is up but you lot can come help set out the chairs!" Charlie grumbled appearing in the doorway. "Oh, Viktor," Harry snickered behind his hand as the red head straightened up, his scowl disappearing and a blush appearing as he tried to smooth down his t-shirt.

"Charlie," The Bulgarian was also blushing and smoothing his hand down his trouser leg before he blushed darker and thrust his hand out suddenly. "Nice to see you again,"

"Good to see you too. Are you staying for long?" Charlie smiled stepping closer into the taller man's personal space.

"I…erm…well…"

"Viktor is staying for a few weeks," Harry answered for the man when it became clear he was having trouble keeping his blood going in the direction he really needed it.

"Da!" Viktor started nodding in agreement until Harry discretely kicked the back of Viktor's ankle getting a curious look from Lucien.

"Its off season for you right?" Charlie asked.

"Da," Viktor nodded again until he received another tap, Harry acting quicker this time.

"Well you can come put those muscles to use with the chairs," Charlie grinned giving Viktor's arms a quick squeeze before bouncing out the back door, Viktor's eyes fixed firmly on his rear. As soon as the red head was out the door Viktor let out a loud breath.

"Alright big guy, you can do this, you have the whole day to ask him for a date, stick by him, take deep breaths, remember to breathe, remember more words than da and don't nod too much, and ask him to dance for the first dance!" Harry clapped Viktor on the shoulders before shoving him out the door, holding out his hand for Lucien to take before leading the way out into the back garden.

"What waz zat about Henri?" Lucien whispered.

"Charlie and Viktor have been dancing around each other for nearly two years, they met each other after the first task of the Triwizard tournament, and they met again when he and Fleur were here the summer after it. But neither of them will do anything about it," Harry rolled his eyes.

"And you are playing cupid?" Lucien laughed.

"I'm playing I've had enough of them asking me about each other every single time I see them or through letters," Harry snorted.

"So Harry, is it true you signed the courting contract or is that just a rumour?" Blaise asked falling into step with Harry.

"Yes we signed the courting contract," Harry smiled widely.

"Good Merlin I never thought I would see the day, keep doing whatever you are doing Lucien. Dozens of girls and boys have tried to just sit next to him or get a date a he runs for the hills," Susan grinned at him.

"Really?" Lucien smiled up at Harry who was flushing and glaring at Susan who just smiled pleasantly back.

"I'm keeping you away from my friends," Harry grumbled.

"Too late Potter," Blaise snickered. Harry was pulled from his glower at the Slytherin by Lucien leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Oh you're whipped," Blaise grinned clapping Harry on his shoulder.

"Whipped?" Lucien asked a little wide eyed.

"Not like that, it's a saying, it means that he does as you say or as you want, you kissed him and he calmed down as you wanted," Susan explained.

"Oh…you would do anyzing I say Henri?" Lucien flicked his eyes up to look at Harry from underneath his eyelashes, the mischievousness that Harry was becoming familiar with in his silvery eyes.

"Anything," Harry agreed unrepentantly slipping behind Lucien and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Weasley, you had better not be expecting to put me to menial work," Blaise called making his way over to Ron who grinned at him and thrust a chair at him.

"Hermione I brought that book that you asked about," Susan said tugging the book out of her bag as she made her way over to the other girl leaving Harry as he brushed his nose up Lucien's neck getting a giggle and Lucien pushing back into his arms.

"Anyzing at all?" he asked a little breathlessly.

"Anything at all, anything you want, anything you want from me I will get for you," Harry breathed into his ear relishing in the shudder he received in response.

"You are going to be ze death of me," Lucien shook his head.

"Love birds!"

"Get helping," Fred and George huffed as they walked passed with a chair under each arm. Rolling his eyes Harry gently but chastely kissed Lucien before they moved to help lay out the chairs.

"Why exactly can't we levitate them?" Ron huffed as they laid out the third to last row of chairs.

"Because ze magic from ze bonding could affect anyzing zat 'as 'as magic placed on eet een ze last few hours. Zat ees why we 'ad to put ze marquee up by hand, ze assisted magic making no difference," Raine explained.

"Thank Merlin for cleaning charms," Fred wrinkled his nose after sniffing himself.

"Boys are so disgusting," Susan huffed shaking her head.

"You're lucky, you're gay," Hermione snorted dragging another chair over.

"Tell me about it, I do pity you," Susan nodded patting Hermione's back.

"I can't believe you have me doing menial work, I told her we shouldn't be so early," Blaise grumbled.

"Have you seen those two?" Harry chuckled nudging Lucien and nodding towards were Viktor was picking up a stack of four chairs and Charlie was admiring the pull of muscle in the larger man. Lucien chuckled amused as he watched Charlie trailing after Viktor, his eyes firmly fixed on the man.

"DONE!" Ron cheered as they placed the last chair in place, Raine laughed shaking her head as she moved to start laying down the white fabric for the aisle as the boys and Hermione all collapsed onto the grass spreading themselves out, Lucien placed himself into Harry's lap and sprawled on top of the larger teen.

"Merlin did you have to invite so many people Bill!" George groaned.

"I didn't think we had invited this many!" Bill huffed back.

"We are not having a large bonding," Harry sighed to Lucien as he ran his fingers through Lucien's golden curls having tugged out his tie.

"I would not like a large bonding any way," Lucien shook his head. Harry hid his smile into Lucien's neck at the second admission that perhaps his proposal would not be turned down. Meeting Hermione's eyes he saw she was looking both wide eyed and happy for him.

"Alright you lot, you need to go and get ready, cleaning and zen cleansing charms for ze ones zat are taking part in ze ritual, cleaning charms for the rest of you, and get dressed. Monsieur Zabini, Madame Bones your robes are in Ron and 'Ermione's rooms respectively," Raine said as she finished laying down the aisle.

"You guys go on, I want to finish setting up the alter before I change," Harry said with a small groan as he sat up.

"Make sure you are inside in time to get ready Lucien," Raine smiled when he turned to her. The troop all shuffled towards the house leaving Harry and Lucien as they walked to the alter.

"Zis ees beautiful," Lucien sighed happily looking around at the white fabric with lighter flower shaped patterns in it hanging artistically down the sides, the roses that had been grown along the outside of the marquee for the last few months, the elegant chairs with white cushions and the alter at the front.

"Its lovely," Harry smiled nodding as they reached the alter.

"Would you really not want a large wedding?" Lucien asked after a few moments of silence as Harry laid out the cup and basin that he carefully summoned from the house, the candles and laid out the ribbons. Looking up he saw the thoughtful look on Lucien's face where he was sitting on a chair in the front row.

"Not really, something like this would be what I would prefer, something personal and private," He shrugged.

"I would like to be bonded like zis, but at my tante and uncle's 'ome, zey are right on ze sea, ze garden ees beautiful," Lucien sighed before blushing darkly. "I did not mean…I mean…I,"

"Lucien calm down," Harry chuckled walking around the alter and over to the flustered boy who groaned and covered his flaming face with his hands.

"I got carried away, we 'av only been courting for a few days!" Lucien muttered into his hands. Chuckling Harry pulled his hands away and littered kisses over Lucien's hot skin.

"Lucien I have been telling you that I will be proposing to you as soon as it look appropriate and you are ready. Do you think I am going to be anything but happy that you can picture getting married, hopefully to me," Harry said tugging Lucien onto his lap after sitting beside him.

"Eet was you I was picturing," Lucien admitted quietly wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"As long as you keep picturing that, and I can convince you to say yes when I propose," Harry smirked brushing his lips against Lucien's.

"Are you ready for later?" Lucien asked. Seeing it for the change in subject that it was Harry allowed it.

"I think so, everything has been laid out, I'm fairly sure that I know what I need to say, now I just need to stand up in front of everyone and do it," Harry the out a breath shakily.

"Eet will be fine, and I expect ze first first dance of ze night with you," Lucien assured him combing his fingers through the hair at the temple of Harry's head.

"Lucien, I'm not good at dancing," Harry bit his lip embarrassed as Lucien looked at him curiously.

"You do not want to dance wiz me?" He asked unsurely.

"No, its not that, I would love to dance with you, I don't want to crush your feet though," Harry groaned.

"You can't be zat bad," Lucien laughed.

"Oh I really am!" Harry nodded pitifully.

"Zen you 'av not 'ad ze right partner, trust me, one dance and eef you do not want to carry on zen we won't dance again," Lucien weedled.

"Oh fine, one dance," Harry agreed.

"Good," Lucien smiled brightly kissing Harry quickly before standing and starting down the aisle. "You really are whipped, non?" He threw over his shoulder before laughing and running off when Harry started chasing him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sucked in deep breath as he smoothed none existent wrinkles out of his robes and went over the words for the bonding in his head again. He could feel the nerves starting to set in as the voices from the guests arriving floated up from the garden and in through the open window of the living room. Bill, Ron, Fred and George were already out there with Arthur, Molly and Alion. Raine, Fleur, Ginny and Gabriella were putting their robes on now in the rooms they were using for the bridal party. Everyone else for the ceremony had been placed in free rooms to cleanse and dress.

"You look amazing Harry," Hermione smiled as she stepped into the room and went over to Harry, reaching out to straighten his lapels.

"You look gorgeous Mione, Ron's going to be panting like Fluffy in heat, drooling as much as well," He grinned looking at the beautiful red dress she was wearing, her hair twisted and pinned up with ringlet falling around her face. The golden and ruby necklace, earrings and bracelet that she had found in the Potter vaults finishing the outfit.

"He better bloody well had, this dress cost a fortune and the shoes are going to kill me!" She huffed but smiled back at him. He had to admit the robes did make him feel more graceful and in control, but his nerves were starting to gather more and more. However his best friends presence and words helped ease that a little.

"He will be, trust me, he stares when you get out of potions with bushy hair and smudges," Harry snickered.

"I'll take that as a good thing and a compliment," Hermione laughed.

"It was meant as one," Harry shrugged. A noise at the door had them turning, they found Lucien, Susan and Blaise standing in the doorway dressed in their official robes, however Harry's eyes were immediately and firmly locked on the form of his intended who while he normally looked gorgeous, was now looking completely and utterly stunning.

His robes were white with silver runes stitches alternately into the fabric, the Delecour crest stitched proudly onto his chest and no doubt onto his back as well. He was wearing the robes open with a white shirt underneath was a matching mandarin colour to the robes, a neat row of three small silver buttons holding his shirt closed around his neck from the collar bone to a hands width down. White dragon hide trousers with silver swirled markings and white and silver buckled boots that came to his knees finished the outfit off, the trousers sinfully tight and almost painted on leaving very little to Harry's suddenly very active imagination.

Lucien's hair had been left loose for the first time since they had met, the golden curls fell just passed his shoulders and framed his face perfectly, his fringe falling a little bit into his beautiful silver blue eyes. While he was busy staring at his intended Lucien was just as busy staring back at him, dressed in his black robes with crimson edges and the crimson inside that showed whenever he moved. His crimson shirt and pure black dragon hide trousers and boots finished the outfit making him look every inch the noble Lord that he was, and as powerful. While his slightly long black hair was its normal riotous mess there really was no other way that Lucien could imagine his hair looking, it suited the wild nature that you could read in Harry. Lucien could feel his heart beating faster as he took in just how gorgeous Harry really was.

Hermione amusedly cleared her throat making both Lucien and Harry jump, Harry grinned unrepentantly while Lucien's cheeks turned a furious red. When Harry took in Blaise's snickering, and Charlie's where he was standing just behind them he flipped them off making Lucien groan and shake his head.

"You looked so (noble) until you did that Henri," Lucien shook his head walking over to Harry and gripping his hand fairly tightly.

"I'm sorry, but can't have you thinking I'm too noble, you'll only be disappointed," Harry grinned.

"You have that right," An amused voice brought their attention to the other doorway to the room to find Neville and Luna standing there hand in hand. Neville was wearing forest green robes with a deep brown shirt and black dragon hide trousers. Luna was wearing an icy blue shade with a long, beautiful white V collared dress underneath it, an ice blue material belt matching her robes fastened around her waist.

"Nev," Harry grinned holding his free hand out to grip Neville's and tugged Luna into a tight hug.

"Looking good," Neville nodded taking in his outfit.

"Same to you, you beautiful as always Luna. Guys, I want you to meet Lucien, Lucien these are more good friends of mines, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," Harry made the introductions pulling Lucien gently forwards.

"Aw Potter, does that mean you think of me as one of your good friends?" Blaise cooed teasingly coming fully into the room, reaching out to shake Neville's hand and kiss Luna's.

"No, you're just an annoyance," Harry shrugged.

"They like each other really, ignore this bickering," Neville smiled at Lucien. "Its nice to meet you, we read about it in the papers of course, but you can never really rely on them when it comes to Harry. Its nice to see this rumour was right though,"

"Eet ees nice to meet you too. Henri has spoken about you a lot," Lucien smiled at them.

"We will get to know each other well, we'll be really good friends," Luna told him, her dreamy voice and smile everything that he had been told about.

"Luna is a seer, I would trust her words," Harry whispered into his ear. Lucien blinked at the small girl who smiled pleasantly back and nodded despite the fact there was no way that she could have heard what Harry had said to him.

"Well I had better get outside and get a seat, you lot are on in five minutes. Good luck," Hermione gave them all a quick hug, including a surprised Lucien, though he watched amused as Blaise patted the curly haired girl's back as though he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. Viktor and Charlie were hovering next to each other eyeing the other from the corner of their eye and then blushing and looking away when the other caught them.

Hermione slipped out of the room just as Alion stepped into the room moving to the side to let her passed. He was practically beaming as he smiled around them all, looking smart in his crimson robes that denoted him as the father of the bride.

"If you lot are ready?" He smiled round at them.

"We'll see you down there then," Harry nodded, re-taking Lucien's hand, though he wasn't sure whether for his comfort or Lucien's, and led the way out the house. The guest marquee was already filled, everyone sitting down. Harry was easily able to pick out the faces of the Order members, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and McGonagall were in the second to front row. Raine was already seated to the right Gabriella and Alion's empty seats beside her, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron and to Harry's shock Percy were seated to the left.

Lucien's hand flexed held onto his with a strength Harry didn't think the smaller teen possessed when everyone turned to watch their progression down the aisle to the alter, some mutterings forming when they took in the robes that they were wearing and what that meant. There are also a lot of eyes fixed on him and Lucien alone, enough that Lucien draws slightly into his side in shyness. Once they were passed the guest marquee came the part Harry wasn't looking forward to, he had to leave Lucien's side when he was clearly nervous as hell, but also he has to stand in front of all these people.

"Its going to be alright," Harry whispered softly to Lucien, stooping to brush a kiss over his lips, ignoring the whispering that picked up afterwards and instead stepped over to the alter, nodding when Neville and Susan stepped either side of the younger teen when he left.

Stepping behind the alter he concentrated on ensuring everything that he needed was laid out in the proper places before he had to look up and face the crowd staring back at him. From right to left Blaise, Luna, Neville, Lucien, Susan, Viktor and Charlie formed a semi circle facing him with the aisle in the middle of them.

He met Bill's eyes and smiled when the now nervous and yet happy looking man stepped onto the aisle between Lucien and Susan, stepping from foot to foot as he grinned back at Harry. He was dressed in light grey robes hemmed in white, grey dragon hide trousers and a white shirt with white dragon hide boots brought out the rugged handsomeness that Bill possessed and despite his nerves he was glowing.

The murmurs stopped as the music started signalling everyone to stand and turn to see Fleur being led to the aisle on Alion's arm looking simply beautiful, her dress was simple but elegant and set off the natural beauty that she possessed. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun at the base of her neck, she had a beautiful glittering tiara on and small white flowers dotted her hair, the fitted bodice showed her figure, the skirt flowing out a little into the train. Ginny and Gabriella were following behind looking beautiful themselves in green dresses, their hair in ponytails with small tiaras on their heads.

Alion led Fleur to Bill and stood between them looking to Harry as Gabriella and Ginny stepped back and took their seats beside their mothers, though Ginny did shoot her mum a warning look. Taking a deep breath Harry glanced at Lucien and smiled collecting himself before he stepped around the alter and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Blessings and Merry Meet. Friends and family we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Bill and Fleur in matrimony, entwining their lives together for the rest of their lives. We come to celebrate a wonderous union of love, friendship, happiness and future. They have asked you here to share in their joy and witness them declaring their love before you. Who here gives this woman away?" Harry asked heaving a mental sigh of relief as he got through the first part without a mistake.

"We are," Raine and Alion answered.

"And who stands with this man?" Harry asked.

"I do," Charlie answered.

"Then step forward Bill and Fleur," Alion placed Fleur's hand in Bill's and held them between his hands before stepping back and going to sit beside Raine as Harry carefully lit the candles sitting on the alter. Bill and Fleur walked to where Harry was standing just in front of the alter. "What is your desire?" Harry asked Fleur.

"To be made one with Bill," She answered with a smile.

"What is your desire?" Harry looked to Bill.

"To be made one with Fleur," Bill was grinning like an idiot making Harry suppress his chuckle.

"Do you come before me willingly and in confident mind?" Harry asked.

"We do," Fleur and Bill spoke together.

"And who stands for this couple as the oldest of their house to hold their magic and bless this bonding?" Harry asked.

"We do," Charlie, Lucien, Susan, Neville, Luna, Blaise and Viktor responded.

"Do you stand as friends and family of this couple?" Harry smiled at them.

"We do,"

"Do any of you seven know of any reason why this couple should not be bonded with the deepest magics known to our people, any untruthfulness that should not be touched by the purity of a bonding magic?" Harry asked them.

"I know of none," Charlie started and each answered around the circle.

"Good, step forwards and we will proceed with the bonding," Harry motioned Bill and Fleur forwards before stepping around the back of the alter. Taking a breath he brought his magic to the surface and reached for the jug of wine on the alter pouring it into the crystal cup, holding it in both hands he raised it above his head, the goblet glinting in the sun. "Mother magic hear my call I stand before these people to join these two in love, honesty and friendship for the rest of their lives, I use my own magic to bless this bonding and ask you join me. With this wine the fruits of the earth bless this marriage with fertility, provide growth in the relationship as the grapes grow on the vine. This wine binds us together in the promises you make today," Harry sipped from the cup before passing it to Fleur.

Fleur took a deeper sip than Harry and then passed it to Bill who took a deep a sip and passed it to Charlie. As the goblet was passed around the circle the magic around them built, the runes the Harry and the others had laid the day before starting to glow slightly as the seven released the magic from their cores.

"Now we bind ourselves to this bonding in blood. Each of us promising our magic to aid in this union," Harry called out performing a cutting charm on his palm allowing a few drips of blood to fall in the basin before stepping around the alter and holding the basin out. Bill and Fleur both held their hands over the basin and allowed Harry to perform the cutting charm on their hands before healing them once he had collected enough blood.

Starting with Blaise Harry went around the seven of them collecting their blood as well. Lucien met his eyes and smiled warmly and proudly at him when he stepped in front of him. Once he finished with Charlie he stepped back to the alter and placed the basin down on the alter, pouring the prepared potion into the basin. The guests gasped when the purple smoke crept from the basin in a thick stream, rising to surround the ten of them and sunk into the circle making it glow even brighter, the runes descernible now.

"Seven stand to bless this bonding and represent aspects of magic that make up our lives and the blessings of a bonding such as this, step forwards for who you represent and release your magic," Harry commanded.

"Mother Air blesses this bonding," Blaise said smoothly taking a step forwards. He released his magic that had been building under his skin, the eight foot pillar of silver magic swirling around him.

"Mother Spirit blesses this bonding," Luna stepped forwards and allowed her magic to form a eight foot pillar of pure white to form around her.

"Mother Earth blesses this bonding," Neville called stepping forwards and allowing a green pillar of magic to form eight feet high.

"Mother Ice blesses zis bonding," Lucien stepped forwards confidently, meeting Harry's eyes before he released an eight foot high pillar of light blue. Harry smiled at him before looking to Susan when she stepped forwards.

"Mother Water blesses this bonding," Susan called the eight foot pillar a deeper blue than the one around Lucien.

"Mother Lightning blesses this bonding," Viktor's deep voice was followed by the eight foot pillar of deep grey surrounding him.

"Mother Fire blesses this bonding," Charlie smiled proudly at Bill as he stepped forwards and released the red pillar around himself.

"Each have given their blessing for this bonding and called upon the foundations of our magic, release your magic into the circle and seal your promise," Harry requested and watched as each colour seemed to seep into the ground, the seven points lighting up various runes in the inner circle that they applied to in the colour that represented them.

Harry then closed his eyes and allowed his own magic to swirl to the surface, it was easier than normal considering the power that was flowing through the circle with the ritual well on its way, everyone's skin was tingling with the building power being laid into the circle. Taking a breath and then letting it out Harry fully released his magic, opening his eyes to see the good fourteen foot pillar of swirling purple and black magic surrounding him.

"Mother Magic Blesses this bonding," He called and released the magic into the circle, watching it sweep around the faintly glowing lines of the circles themselves and lighting them up so that the ten of them were surrounded by the glow from beneath them. "Bill and Fleur are you ready to take your vows?" Harry smiled at them.

"We are," They smiled brightly after a glance at each other. Picking up the ribbons he stepped back around the alter and stepped in front of it, Bill and Fleur stepping closer to him so they were right in front of him. Carefully he tapped his wand on the ribbons and watched as the red, copper, white, orange, pink, green and blue wrapped around their joined hands and wrists firmly.

"Then repeat after me, I Fleur Marie Delecour, do come here of my own free will, to seek the partnership of William Artus Weasley. I come with all love, honour and sincerity, wishing only to become one with him, whom I love. Always will I strive for William's happiness and welfare. I pledge my magic and my heart to him, and request to Mother Magic that our souls be entwined on this earthly plain and beyond," Harry smiled as Fleur repeated after him.

Tapping the top of their joined hands with his wand the ribbons gained a faint golden glow around them and the glow in the circle intensified.

"Bill repeat after me. I William Artus Weasley, do come here of my own free will, to seek the partnership of Fleur Marie Delecour. I come with all love, honour and sincerity, wishing only to become one with him, whom I love. Always will I strive for Fleur's happiness and welfare. I pledge my magic and my heart to him, and request to Mother Magic that our souls be entwined on this earthly plain and beyond," Bill repeated the words back to him and with a flash the ribbons disappeared into their joined hands.

"Step forwards with the rings," Lucien and Charlie stepped forwards pulling out the rings and stepped either side of Bill and Fleur.

"Fleur put the ring on Bill's finger and make your oath," Harry smiled at the woman who eagerly took her ring from Lucien.

"Bill, wiz zis ring I promise to bind myself to you for ze rest of our lives and beyond, I promise my faithfulness, my honesty, my friendship and my heart for all eternity. All that I am is yours," Fleur smiled at Bill with everything she felt for him making more than one person sniff into their hanky, or Albus Professor McGonagall's as the case may be.

"Bill," Harry nodded to the red head who was trying to beat the glowing circle with his beaming smile.

"Fleur, with this ring I promise to bind myself to you for the rest of our lives and beyond. I give you everything that I am and know that you will keep it safe. You are everything to me and I vow never to betray your trust, you will always have my love and my friendship. I will always love you," Bill promised taking the ring from Charlie and sliding it onto Fleur's finger. Ignoring the loud sniff from the Hogwarts section and Professor McGonagall's eye roll Harry smiled between the two of them.

"Mother magic has blessed this bonding, let it be sealed for eternity with the love you hold for each other. So mote it be. You may kiss the bride," Harry grinned after the chorus of So mote it be echoed back at him from nearly all the guests, though he noticed Ron and Ginny glaring at Mrs Weasley. As their lips met in a deep kiss a flash went through the area as the circle closed itself off, the ritual completed. Lucien smiled brightly and, to Harry's immense pleasure, proudly at him, both of them ignoring the fact that Bill and Fleur were still locked in a lip lock both ignoring the cheers and wolf whistles - Fred, George, Charlie and Kingsley - from the crowd.

"Anyone brave enough to try and separate the bride and groom?" Charlie called into the crowd getting a laugh from everyone, including Bill and Fleur who parted with the happiest smiles they had ever seen.

"May I present to everyone the new Mr and Mrs Weasley," Harry called getting a cheer from everyone as Bill and Fleur started down the aisle hand in hand. Oo's and aw's started when bright, coloured sparkling confetti exploded over their heads, centred mostly around Bill and Fleur, the little sparks fading harmlessly when they touched anything.

"Oh, eets beautiful," Fleur gasped.

"Thanks guys," Bill clapped the twins on the back

"Only the best for our brother," George shrugged.

"And new sister, welcome to the family, you're stuck with us now!" Fred laughed hugging Fleur and then swapping with George to hug Bill.

"Well done Henri, eet was perfect," Lucien slipped his hand into Harry's chuckling when the older teen let out a loud gust of breath,

"I think I would rather face a group of Death Eaters than do that again," Harry admitted with a shaky laugh.

"Not even for your own bonding?" Lucien asked mischievously.

"Well, that I might make an exception for it if you are going to be the one I'm bonding with," Harry shrugged with a smirk wrapping his arm around Lucien's waist.

"Well done my boy, that was simply beautiful!" Albus called hurrying over to them.

"'E moves fast for zomeone 'is age!" Lucien said quietly blinking as he watched the old man practically running to them. Harry hid his laughter as he watched Lucien blushing when he realised what he had said and about who.

"May I ask what you two young ones are laughing about?" Albus asked smiling between them.

"Lucien was admiring how quickly you can still move considering your age," Harry grinned.

"Henri!" Lucien hissed smacking Harry's arm, clearly horrified that he had told the headmaster.

"Why thank you, I believe in exercise and plenty of lemon drops," Albus said brightly.

"Its those lemon drops that addled his mind as well," Harry snorted.

"Now my boy, that's not very nice, I'm just eccentric," Lucien watched bemused as the Headmaster of one of the most prolific wizarding schools actually pouted at his student.

"Is that what you are passing it off as?" The drawl had Harry smiling brightly and pouncing onto the dark, rather scary looking man dressed all in black in robes that had a fairly impressive amount of buttons. Lucien blinked at the man that his intended was happily squeezing. "Potter what have I told you, I don't like hugs!" the man snarled.

"I do," Harry shrugged.

"You're like a bloody octopus," The man grumbled trying to pry Harry's arms off of him and failing.

"Aw Sev, admit it, you like my hugs!" Harry cooed swaying them a little.

"I will say no such thing you impertinent brat! Now isn't there someone you should be introducing me to?" Severus gave up trying to pry Harry off with a sigh. However Harry let go and hurried over to take Lucien's hand and tugged him to his side gently.

"Lucien this is Severus, he's basically like my uncle, he was my mum's best friend. Sev this is Lucien, my intended," Harry said proudly.

"Do not call me Sev you brat," Severus growled before turning to Lucien with a polite look on his face. "Nice to meet you Mr Delecour,"

"You too sir," Lucien was suddenly feeling incredibly exposed, this man was obviously important to Harry, but he also reminded Lucien of his father's friends and he was a scary man. Harry's arm tightened around his waist when he pressed closer into his side. Green eyes looked at him confused and worried making him lower his own.

"Don't mind Severus young one, he comes across as scary, but he has a good heart and he cares a lot for Harry," Albus said softly.

"My bark is worse than my bite, though I bark quite well," Severus sniffed.

"Trust me," Harry whispered softly into his ear.

"You did well today Harry," Severus drawled but the honesty and pride were clear in his voice easing some of the tension in Lucien.

"Thanks, I'm just relieved that I didn't mess it up," Harry breathed out.

"Professor," Blaise nodded politely when he stepped over to them.

"Mr Zabini," Severus nodded to his student.

"You did good, and you didn't trip over your own robes this time," Blaise smirked.

"Shove off that was once! And they were too long!" Harry scowled.

"Uh huh keep telling yourself that," Blaise drawled.

"Hey it was! At least I didn't drink the wrong potion and end up purple and pink for three days," Harry smirked making Blaise blanch.

"I got told that it was the right potion!" Blaise scowled.

"I would hope that by now you would be able to make a visual identification of a potion by now," Severus's calm words had Blaise flinching and smiling sheepishly at his head of house.

"It was dark?" He said hopefully.

"Ah ha," Severus nodded unimpressed. "Now will you two stop arguing like an old married couple, honestly,"

"Well done Harry, that went brilliantly," Hermione smiled as she hugged Harry, Ron strolling up behind her.

"Yeah well done mate, it was really nice," Ron nodded.

"Hello professor Snape," Hermione smiled brightly at the man who sighed.

"Ms Granger,"

"Hello Professor," Ron said politely when Harry nudged him.

"Potter you do not need to carry on with this plan to try and make me sociable," Severus grumbled.

"Bu he seems to be doing so well Severus, normally you would not have attended, or at least stuck around once the actual ceremony was finished," Kingsley threw his arm over Severus's shoulder making the man, to Lucien's shock, blush.

"Come on, your aunt and uncle will probably want to see you," Harry said to Lucien. "We'll see you in the tent," He said to the others.

"You could 'ave stayed wiz zem Henri," Lucien said quietly.

"I said I would stay at your side and I will. Besides if I let you out of my sight you will probably be pounced on by 'well meaning friends' who want to know about us," Harry rolled his eyes as he raised Lucien's hand to his mouth to kiss it.

"Don't worry its being passed around to leave him well enough alone," Remus grinned sidling over to them.

"Oh wonderful, more rumours about my dangerous moods," Harry sighed. "I swear its not as bad as people are making it out to be!" he said to Lucien.

"Just that you are protective of Lucien," Remus assured him.

"Don't worry Henri, I don't believe you have a bad temper," Lucien chuckled.

"Lucien! 'Arry! That was wonderful, you both did so well! Ah Remus!" Alion was smiling widely when he reached out to shake all their hands, hugging Lucien.

"Eet was a wonderful ceremony," Raine nodded hugging Lucien.

"Thank you, I'm glad it went well," Harry smiled.

"Come on, everyone ees being seated for ze meal, you are both at ze top table," Gabriella hugged them both.

"Oh thank Merlin, my stomach has started eating itself," Harry groaned.

"Come on Henri," Lucien laughed. "We shall see you later Remus," he added shyly.

"I'll see you later," Remus nodded giving Harry a quick hug before they hurried to the main table.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright people, now the first dance of the night, could the bride and groom come to the dance floor," The DJ called over the lightly chatting crowd. The meal had been lovely, if a little quiet at the top table as they had all felt their hunger when breaking their fast finally and concentrated on eating. Though Harry had been a little distracted with the small hums and mms of delight coming from Lucien that had sounded vaguely obscene and he had had to forcefully ignore the reaction his body was having to the sounds.

Everyone watched as Bill and Fleur held hands as they made their way to the dance floor in the centre of the marquee, the lights in dimming just enough for the atmosphere to change but so that they could still see around them, sparkling lights hit the dance floor, and soft music started as they reached the centre. Everyone smiled as they started dancing gracefully across the dance floor, Harry was pleasantly surprised to see that Ron's dancing abilities weren't hereditary.

They did look beautiful as they moved across the dance floor together, the lights glinting off of them as they swirled and danced, Fleur was almost glowing as they smiled happily at each other.

"Zey look so 'appy," Lucien sighed dropping his head onto Harry's shoulder as they watched the newly married couple dancing.

"They really do," Harry nodded.

"Do I get my dance zen?" Lucien asked.

"What now?" Harry choked looking at the dance floor where Alion and Raine and Molly and Arthur had started dancing as well.

"Oui, come on Henri, one dance and zen eef you do not want to we won't dance again," Lucien's eyes turned pleading and Harry new he was well and truly lost. With a groan that made Lucien laugh Harry stood and led Lucien through the table to the dance floor, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from his friends as he passed, their destination clear.

Turning once they were on the dance floor he looked nervously at Lucien who just smiled and reached up to place his hand on Harry's shoulder and raised their joined hands, Harry automatically placed his hand on Lucien's waist when he stepped closer. Lucien grinned and stepped back, tugging Harry with him and before Harry realised they were dancing, a much simplified version of what the others were dancing but they were dancing.

He slowly relaxed and enjoyed having Lucien in his arms, especially when others started coming onto the dance floor. Lucien stepped even closer to him, their chests were pressed together, Lucien was warm and smelled gorgeous in his arms, the scent of lemon and honey drifting up. Looking down into Lucien's gorgeous face and eyes, his warm smile aimed purely at him and the happy, relaxed look on his face Harry wasn't aware of the songs drifting passed.

"You know we 'av been dancing for at least seven dances Henri?" Lucien finally asked letting go of Harry's hand to slip it around his neck when a slower song came on.

"What? Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Zo you do not mind dancing wiz me zen?" Lucien asked with a knowing smile.

"Its much better when someone else is leading," Harry grinned tugging Lucien against him and bending to kiss him gently.

"Zo we can dance a little longer?" Lucien asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm good where I am," Harry shrugged kissing Lucien again. "I take it you like to dance?"

"I enjoy dancing, zo I 'ave never 'ad a date to dance wiz before," Lucien admitted. He laughed happily when Harry spin him in a circle before pulling him back.

"Then I guess we'll have to dance a lot then," Harry said softly.

"You would dance because I like to dance?" Lucien asked sounding surprised.

"I want you to be happy, if dancing makes you happy then I'll dance with you, besides I enjoy dancing with you. There are dance clubs we could go to in the muggle world at some point as well," Harry told him brushing his lips along Lucien's cheek to rest their faces together.

"I would like zat," Lucien said excitedly.

"Hey looking good you two, Lucien's feet have managed to stay unstamped on?" Bill called out as he and Fleur danced near to them.

"My feet are fine," Lucien laughed.

"You managed to get 'Arry up to dance and keep 'im up! You can work miracles cousin," Fleur giggled before Bill whisked her off again. Seeing the questioning look in Lucien's eyes Harry explained.

"Fleur was there to witness my very first, and completely disastrous, attempt at dancing for the Yule Ball for the Triwizard Tournament. It was horribly embarrassing, I danced with my partner, who had been a last minute find, a couple of times, crushed her feet horribly, and then spent the rest of the night sulking in a corner with Ron who was sulking over the fact that Hermione was at the dance with Viktor," Harry shrugged sheepishly when Lucien laughed.

"Viktor, Charlie's Viktor?" Lucien asked through his laughter.

"That very one," Harry nodded looking to where said men were wrapped in an intense conversation with each other.

"Oh Henri I'm sorry I did not mean to laugh, I just know know why you did not want to dance," Lucien snickered.

"Yes well, it wasn't my most heroic moment," Harry grinned at him.

"I like dancing wiz you," Lucien tightened his arms around Harry's neck and pressed closer.

"That's good, because I don't think I am ready to see you dancing in anyone else's arms," Harry husked, loving the shiver that went through Lucien's body.

"You know Henri, you are very…what iz ze word, sexy when you get possessive," Lucien said quietly into Harry's ear. Harry's arms tightened around Lucien's waist and closed his eyes as he desperately tried to get himself under control, the more confident Lucien became, the harder it was to cling onto his control.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry panted a little as he gratfully took a swing of his drink, somehow Lucien had managed to convince him to stay up for some of the faster numbers, and while he had stepped on Lucien's feet a couple of times he had managed well enough. But Fleur and Gabriella had snatched their cousin for a dance, allowing Harry a break and to get a drink.

"You look like you are having fun," Remus smiled flopping down into a seat at the table Harry was sitting at, panting a little himself.

"Could say the same for you. If I didn't know better I would be worried that she was going to crush you like a bug," Harry teased watching Remus blush.

"I'm too old for her," He shook his head.

"Oh shush, she knows what she wants, plus our life spans make it hardly anything. You deserve to be happy Remi," Harry kicked at Remus's chair.

"I'm…"

"If you say I'm a werewolf I swear I will hex that flower arrangement up your nose," Harry scowled pointing to the large flower arrangement in the centre of the table.

"Alright I won't," Remus had to chuckle in amusement. "You are more and more like your mother,"

"I will take that as a compliment," Harry sniffed.

"It was meant as one. Its good to see you so happy," Remus clapped Harry on the shoulder following Harry's eyes to where Lucien was dancing and laughing with his cousins, the three of them bopping and jumping to the beat.

"He makes me happy," Harry admitted.

"You deserve it," Remus said seriously making Harry look at him. "You have been through so much, you had to grow so fast. Anything that makes you happy I am never going to be against, any choices you make I will support,"

"How much have you had to drink?" Harry laughed.

"A little bit!" Remus pouted.

"I can tell," Harry fought his laughter at the sight of the werewolf's growing pout. He let out a oof when a body dropped itself into his lap full weight. Looking up at Lucien's flushed but smiling face he shook his head, Lucien had also been allowed a little to drink but appeared to have a very small tolerance for it.

"Henri!" Lucien sighed happily.

"Good dance?" Harry asked.

"Oui, eet waz fun, and my feet 'av recovered from that last stomp, zo zey are starting to 'hurt in my boots," Lucien grimaced a little holding his feet up for Harry to see.

"We were just talking about you," Remus told Lucien.

"Oh? Anyzing interesting?" Lucien looked between them a little worriedly.

"I was telling Harry that I have not seen him this happy," Remus said brightly.

"Oh, zank you," Lucien blushed gorgeously at Remus's words.

"Honestly I'm glad he's found someone that makes him so happy. He needs that, and love in his life," Remus nodded emphatically.

"TONKS!" Harry shouted across to the pink haired witch who bounced over.

"Wotcher, you must be Lucien, I've heard a lot about you," Tonks said shaking Lucien's hand enthusiastically.

"I was just saying that Harry deserves happiness and love and happiness in his life," Remus told Tonks.

"That's a lot of happiness. Come on Remi lets go for a walk," Tonks grinned taking Remus's hand and tugging him to his feet.

"Why?" Remus asked looking at Tonks suspiciously.

"Because I need a little air," Tonks said keeping a straight face.

"Oh, I should escort Tonks outside," Remus told Harry before holding his arm out to Tonks. Harry watched amused as the werewolf escorted Tonks outside before his attention was brought to the squirming blonde in his lap. Seeing that he had Harry's attention Lucien smashed their lips together in a hungry, though a little wet, kiss.

Lucien groaned into his mouth as Harry pressed his tongue along the seam of his lips and slid it inside the blonde's mouth, skillfully flicking and tasting Lucien in a way that made his head spin. Harry gained another groan when he slid his fingers into Lucien's hair and gripped it tight enough to tilt the younger man's head back to properly deepen the kiss.

Harry reluctantly pulled back when Lucien squirmed a little closer onto his lap, parts of him becoming very, very, very interested in the warm, squirming blonde on his lap. And from the feel of it Lucien was in much the same condition.

"Henri!" Lucien grumbled in protest.

"Lucien, you've had a bit to drink and we're in public, we need to calm down," Harry breathed out.

"You do not want to?" Lucien frowned, his small sway showing that he had had too much to drink.

"Lucien, I always want you, but we're not ready for that right now, and when you come apart like that in my arms it will be in private where spying eyes can not see you," Harry said firmly. When Lucien frowned a little deeper looking at him disbelievingly. Harry moved his grip to Lucien's hips and tugged him forwards so that he was sitting over the evidence of how much Harry had enjoyed the kiss. "Does that feel like I don't want you?"

"Ok, I believe you," Lucien sniffed before wriggling his hips a little. Harry quickly clamped down on his hips stopping his movement.

"You are being naughty!" Harry gritted out.

"Maybe you should punish me," Lucien's eyes twinkled when he looked at Harry making him groan.

"Water, we're getting you some water! And I am noting down that you get horny and mischievous when you've had a drink," Harry grumbled heaving himself up to his feet with Lucien still wrapped around him.

He quickly made his way to the refreshments table and grabbed a glass of water before retreating into another corner. After making Lucien drink the whole glass he sat with him snuggling on his lap as he sobered up. Harry stroked his hand up and down Lucien's back when the blonde rested his head on Harry's shoulder tiredly watching the dance floor.

"Henri, can I stay wiz you again tonight?" Lucien asked after nearly half an hour of them just sitting together.

"Lucien…"

"Non, Henri I am more…sober now. And perhaps we can ignore ze punishing comment? I just mean to sleep," Lucien chuckled blushing darkly as he remembered his words from earlier.

"Raine and Alion won't mind?" Harry asked concerned.

"You are my intended Henri, and zey trust you," Lucien shrugged.

"Then I would love to be able to sleep next to you again," Harry smiled kissing him.

"Come on, lets dance before ze dj finishes," Lucien grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him to his feet again, pulling him over to where Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Hermione and Ginny were dancing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eet was a good night," Lucien sighed as he slipped into bed quickly followed by Harry. Ron, Fred and George's snoring already filling the room with them having gone ahead of Lucien and Harry to bed.

"It was, it was a good day on a whole. I don't think I will ever forget Dumbledore, Moody, Flitwick and McGonagall doing the macarena," Harry snickered.

"Zank you," Lucien said quietly wrapping his arms around Harry's chest and snuggling closer, slotting his leg between Harry's as the brunette wrapped his arms around Lucien's waist.

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

"For being zere, being wiz you made me feel safe and I could enjoy eet," Lucien admitted.

"I'll know you will Henri," Lucien smiled placing a kiss on Harry's chest before resting his head there and almost imedietly dropping off to sleep, leaving Harry awake for a little longer running the tips of his fingers up and down Lucien's back as he thought to the changes in his life the blonde had brought around in a matter of days, and the hopeful future they had together where it would be their own bonding they would be attending.


	7. Morning After, Gifts and Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry meets Fleur's cousin Lucien, a part Veela who Harry is instantly pulled towards and has a past as painful as Harry's own. Harry/OMC, sorry for my attempts at a French accent

"Arry Potter!" Harry jerked upright blinking blearily as he tried to clear his slightly foggy brain from sleep and his slight hangover as he looked around the room before settling on Bill and Fleur standing in his doorway, Fleur's shriek having woken him up.

"Eet ees too early!" Lucien grumbled shuffling down further underneath the covers, his accent thicker than normal with sleep.

"What's going on?" He yawned scrubbing his hand down his face as he tried to wake up more, noting three redheads poking out of their covers.

"Zis!" Fleur held up a set of keys as Lucien poked his head curiously out of the covers.

"What?" Harry frowned confused.

"These along with some documents were just sent to us from Gringotts as your bonding present for us!" Bill said sounding stunned.

"Is that it! Urgh its too early!" Harry groaned flopping back onto the bed.

"Arry Potter! Zis ees too much!" Fleur choked.

"No its not, its my present to you, none returnable and the documents make it yours," Harry yawned.

"What did you get zem Henri?" Lucien asked peering down at him curiously as he seemed to wake a little more.

"A 'ouse! A 'ouse!" Fleur spluttered rattling the keys in her hand.

"You bought zem a 'ouse?!" Lucien choked.

"I didn't buy, I transferred one of the houses on the Potter estate into their name, they don't have anywhere of their own to lie, and it was silly having them lend money from Gringotts to buy a house when I have empty houses sitting on my estate," Harry shrugged.

"Do not go back to zleep 'Arry! We can not accept zis!" Fleur spluttered snatching Fred's pillow off his bed and throwing it at Harry.

"Ow!" Lucien glared at his cousin as the pillow mostly caught him considering he was still sitting up.

"You don't want to know the rest of the present then if you are so upset about this," Ron snorted from his bed. Harry shoved himself up onto his elbows scowling at his friend as Bill and Fleur gawped.

"Zere ees more?!" Fleur shrieked recovering quicker than Bill.

"Maybe,"

"Merlin Harry what else?" Bill said a little faintly.

"I've got the House elves opening up the Black house in Greece for you to use as a honeymoon, it should be ready in three days," He told them.

"Zat ees a bonding present, not a 'ouse!" Fleur groaned.

"Look, the house is just sitting there empty, I would likely never use it and I literally have dozens of other houses on the Potter estate alone, never mind the Black estate. I would rather that the house be used than left empty only opened when the House Elves do their round of cleanings of the houses. You need someone to live otherwise you will be staying here or you will be wasting your money renting somewhere. It's a simple solution, and considering I am hoping to be bonding with Lucien soon its not as though the house won't be staying in the family technically anyway," Harry explained before flopping down again as the others stared at him with stunned looks.

"Henri," Lucien smiled bending to kiss Harry's cheek gently. "You are too generous," he chuckled.

"I thought they would like it," Harry pouted a little up at Lucien.

"We do like it, but its too much," Bill finally seemed to shake himself out of his shock.

"Its not costing me anything," Harry protested.

"But it's a house!" Bill choked out.

"A 'ouse wiz quarte bedrooms!" Fleur added reading from the documents in her hands.

"This is a huge gift!" Bill finished.

"But its what I want you to have. The house is sitting unused, you might as well have it and make it into a home," Harry shrugged sitting up again.

"Harry you're too generous, this is too much," Bill said softly but Harry could sense him breaking.

"Its you living here, or starting right away in your own home, no mortgage to pay off, no rent to pay, you can settle right in, do what you want to it. And I know the house is being used rather than sitting there and is going to be looked after,"

"'Arry," Fleur drew off looking unsure.

"The documents are already written up and blood signed, the house is yours but if you want we can fill out the forms to ensure that it still belongs to the Potter estate," Harry suggested. Bill and Fleur looked at each other, silently debating the option, Fleur holding the keys tightly in her hands.

"You are sure that you want to give us this?" Bill finally asked Harry turning back to him.

"100%," he nodded.

"We can't thank you enough for this," Bill smiled a little.

"I don't want you to thank me, I want you to make a proper home for yourselves," Harry shrugged throwing his legs out of the bed and stretching a little realising that he was well and truly awake now.

"We'll go and make sure breakfast is ready for you guys and look over the plans for the house," Bill grinned grabbing Fleur's hand and hurrying down the stairs with her.

"Urgh…coffee…bacon," George grumbled rolling out of bed and crawling a few inches until Fred grabbed his arm and dragged him up to his feet and led him to the door. Ron gave a loud snore that indicated he had gone back to sleep and had been sleeping for a little while again now. Harry started a little and turned his head when pale arms wrapped around his shoulders and Lucien pressed closely to him resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Bonjour," Lucien said softly kissing Harry's neck softly.

"Bonjour mon chaton," Harry nuzzled Lucien's cheek with his nose before kissing him softly when Lucien lifted his head. (hello my kitten)

"Zat waz really generous of you Henri. Zank you," Lucien said softly.

"I really did just want to give them a good start," Harry sighed.

"I know Henri, and zat iz why you are zo generous," Lucien chuckled shifting so that his arms were wrapped around Harry's chest so that he could snuggle closer.

"I'm not that generous," Harry protested.

"You are," Lucien said simply pressing another kiss to Harry's neck. "I 'ad fun yesterday,"

"Me too, I've never actually enjoyed dancing before," Harry chuckled.

"I am zorry about 'ow I acted," Lucien said quietly, embarrassment clear in his voice as he tightened his arms around Harry to stop him from being able to turn.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Its good to know that you want me like that, it was purely the fact that we were in public that gave me any resistance at all," Harry put his hand over Lucien's.

"I should not 'av acted like zat though," Lucien shook his head.

"You were relaxed, having a good time and had had a little too much to drink, there is nothing wrong with that," Harry said warmly turning to kiss him again.

"I do not want to embarrass with Henri," Lucien said quietly.

"Hey, you could never embarrass me. We were among friends and family and you relaxed. Lucien I am so proud and happy that you agreed to let me court you, nothing is going to change that at all!" Harry said firmly, raising Lucien's hand to press a kiss to his ring, smiling when Lucien snuggled closer into his neck.

"Zank you Henri," Lucien sighed relaxing against him, Harry was more than happy to sit feeling Lucien pressed against him and hugging him. Finally though Lucien's stomach gave a loud rumble and split them apart, Harry chuckling amused.

"I think we need to get you downstairs and get you something to eat," Harry turned and tugged Lucien to his feet. He groaned a little after Lucien stood in his tiptoes and kissed Harry firmly before turning to make his way out the room before quickly following him.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Harry wrapped his arm around Lucien's waist and nipped his cheek gently getting another muscial giggle from the younger teen. When they stepped into the kitchen Alion and Raine looked up at them, both smiling happily as they saw the happy flush on their nephew's cheeks and the playful glitter in his eyes.

"Morning, breakfast is ready," Charlie grinned from where he was standing at the stove wearing a blue apron with flashing red letters saying 'kiss the cook' on them, Victor was sitting at the table trying and failing to stop looking over at Charlie.

"What do you want?" Harry asked Lucien pulling out his chair for him.

"Do you 'av cereal?" He asked uncertainly looking around the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll get you a bowl," Harry kissed his forehead before moving to the cupboard the cereal was kept in. Once he had a bowl full in front of Lucien and the milk he set about filling a plate with bacon, sausage, egg and toast for himself, giving Charlie a playful kiss on the cheek when he got an extra sausage before sliding into his seat beside Lucien.

They were all in the middle of eating their meal, Hermione and Ginny having stumbled for the kettle of coffee not long after Harry had sat down when three owls swooped through the window and settled in front of Hermione, Harry and Ron. The whole table went quiet while the three friends exchanged a worried look before they began casting extensive and careful, clearly practised spells, over their owl checking for any curses and hexes before looking a each other again and shaking their heads to indicate there was nothing harmful there.

"Better open them then," Ron sighed, and almost similtaneously they reached for the letter. Harry seeing the confused expression on Lucien's face explained.

"We've received some pretty badly hexed and cursed owls over the years, mostly stemming from newspaper reports, but we received a few the first three or four weeks after the Final Battle…erm…" Harry paused in his explanation looking up at Hermione and Ron questioningly.

"You got the same letter I do?" Ron asked flicking through the letter in his hand.

"Fairly sure yeah," Harry nodded. "Are these for real?"

"The stamp is official," Hermione finished casting her spell on the stamp, sitting back looking faintly stunned.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie demanded reminding them that they were not alone in the room.

"We've been offered jobs," Harry breathed out staring shocked at the letter in his hands.

"With who?" Raine asked.

"The Department of Mysteries," Harry answered.

"You 'av been offered a job in ze Department of Mysteries?!" Lucien choked out shocked.

"Yes," Ron answered staring wide eyed at his own letter.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked looking at the other two.

"This is…huge!" Ron sank back into his seat blinking.

"Very, very big," Harry nodded.

"Damn," Hermione dropped her head onto the table.

"Henri?" Lucien touched Harry's hand finally making him look at him, his silver blue eyes shining with concern and confusion.

"This complicates matters a little," Harry sighed rubbing his forehead before leaning over to kiss Lucien's cheek in apology.

"Why?" Alion asked curiously from where he was seated across from Harry and Lucien.

"Our plans were to go back to Hogwarts, we have essentially learnt everything that we can during training and such, we could sit our NEWT's tomorrow and I seriously doubt that we would get anything below an E, but we had decided to go back to Hogwarts for our last year. However this offer is…" Hermione drew off shaking her head.

"We can't be sure that this same offer will be given to us next year if you do our year at Hogwarts, and this is a very big offer, a sort of once in a life time offer," Ron finished. Harry chewed his lip, looking over the letter again before looking at Lucien and frowning a little as he looked back at the letter. He wasn't just thinking for himself any more, he was thinking for his potential future husband and their future together.

"What do you want to do Henri?" Lucien asked softly.

"I'm not sure, this offer, is so amazing," Harry shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Henri, you need to do what you want to do, zere will be more offers down ze line. And eef you want to take zis offer zen you take eet, you will still see your friends, ze 'eadmaster and Monsieur Snape," Lucien reassured him. Harry smiled and leant forwards to kiss him softly, his thumb rubbing over Lucien's cheekbone when he pulled away.

"Parfait," Harry breathed softly against his lips, kissing him one last time before pulling away. (Perfect)

"I have no idea what to do," Hermione muttered into the table.

"Logically, aside from the pretence of normality, what is it we are going back to Hogwarts for? We'll spend the year learning things we already know and being bored, wasting a year," Harry said quietly linking his and Lucien's fingers together.

"You have a point," Ron grimaced.

"A good one," Hermione nodded.

"We need to think about this, we have three days before they need out response," Harry sighed putting the letter down on the table.

"May I?" Lucien asked placing a finger on the letter. At Harry's smile and nod he slid the letter closer to himself and read it.

Dear Lord Potter-Black, 

I am the over all Head of the Department of Mysteries and so have been one of the very few allowed access to the statements yourself and your friends provided as to the events of your battles against the Dark Lord and the actions you took, as well as the training that you received. 

Due to this information I believe you would be a wonderful asset to the Department of Mysteries and that we could benefit you and your progression career and magical wise. I would very much like to offer you a job within the Department, An assessment will be made into where you will best placed within the department should you accept as I am sure you are aware after your trip into the Department there are many varying sections to what we do here. I can however tell you that you will be placed in a higher level position immediately in whatever area suits you best due to your experiences.

We understand that this is a lot to think about, and that you no doubt have received numerous other offers of jobs, but we can only make this offer for the next three days before we need your decision. Thank you for your time and I hope to see you at the Department at 9:00 A.M on Thursday.

Yours

Simon Hartridge. 

"Zis ees very interesting," Lucien mused.

"Very," Harry sighed. "I'm going to shower and dress," he kissed Lucien's cheek before standing.

"As 'e 'ad many offers?" Lucien asked the others after Harry had started making his way upstairs.

"A lot yes, probably about seventeen to thirty a day from various countries and jobs, from Ministries, schools, private businesses, cafés, bars, shops, anything and everything," Ron nodded.

"Zank you," Lucien nodded, already lost in his thoughts as he considered a few things that hadn't occurred to him before.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there you are," Harry's voice pulled Lucien from his thoughts and where he had been gazed sightlessly over the pond in the Burrow. Turning he smiled up at Harry, though clearly some of the thoughts that had been spinning around in his head must have shown up on his face because Harry's expression became concerned as he sat down beside him.

"I just wanted a little space, eet ees becoming slightly crowded in zere," Lucien smiled leaning against Harry's side.

"Do you want me to…" Harry motioned back to the house but Lucien shook his head snuggling closer into his side. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Henri…if we get bonded can…will you let me…"

"Lucien stop," Harry interrupted sharply, startling Lucien enough to make him jump and look up from where he had been wringing his hands. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you its just. If you accept my proposal and we bond Lucien I won't be letting you do anything,"

"Henri?" Lucien frowned worried.

"Lucien, you can do whatever you want when we're bonded, you don't want to have to ask for my permission to do something that you want. I would prefer that we discuss anything that is important obviously, but it will be a discussion not an order, and the same will go for me, I will discuss any changes or options with you," Harry brushed his fingers over Lucien's cheek.

"Eef I wanted a career?" Lucien asked quietly.

"Then you have a career. Lucien I am not going to stop you from doing anything you want, if you want to become the Minister for Magic I will be right behind you all the way," Harry smiled as Lucien laughed.

"I do not zink that I am talking zat ambitious,"

"Then what are you interested in?" Harry asked, gently guiding Lucien back with him as he lay down on the grass, Lucien shifting to rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I do not know yet, I waz thinking somezing wiz children, teaching maybe, but I want to work wiz younger children," Lucien admitted.

"I think you would be good at that," Harry smiled slightly at the image.

"Really?" Lucien asked happily turning to look at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, you have the temper and temperament for it," Harry smiled using the closeness to kiss Lucien.

"What about ze job you 'av been offered, what are you thinking for zat?" Lucien asked once they pulled apart and he had rested his head on Harry's shoulder again.

"I'm thinking about taking it. Its too good of an opportunity, it's a job I'm not likely to get bored with, but less likely for me to be put into danger. Its also an incredibly rare opportunity. Also…"

"Also?" Lucien turned a little to look at him again questioningly.

"I am presuming that you will be going back to Lumiéres?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oui, eet ees too late for a transfer and…"

"Lucien it was honestly just a question, I had figured that you would be but just hadn't asked," Harry shook his head as Lucien clearly started worrying.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Lucien asked concerned.

"I'm sure. But me taking to job does mean that I get to see you more often, if I am at Hogwarts I would have to stick to the rules and while seventh years get more free time away from school, it would only be every other month at the most," Harry said, watching understand cross Lucien's face.

"Henri, eef eet is 'Ogwarts zat you want to return to zen I will support you in zat choice and we will manage…but I would like to be able to see you more zan once every other month for a few 'ours!" Lucien said softly not meeting Harry's eyes, and so missing the happy glow that formed in Harry's.

"I don't want that either, which makes this job all the more interesting," Harry brushed his fingers gently up and down the blonde's back.

"Zere ees nothing in the letter zat says you have to take ze job on Thursday, you can go, see what zey offer and make your choice zen, no?" Lucien suggested.

"That is a really good idea," Harry smiled. "I knew I asked to court you for a reason," he teased.

"For my good ideas?" Lucien grinned.

"And your amazing personality, intelligence, kindness, gorgeous good looks, your…"

"I get ze point," Lucien laughed even though his cheeks were bright red as he covered Harry's mouth with his hand. "Henri may I ask you somezing?"

"Of course," Harry mumbled from behind Lucien's hand making the blonde realise it was still there, Harry grinned at him when he removed his hand in response to the laughter Lucien let out.

"Ze man, Professeur Snape, what ees your relationship wiz 'im?" Lucien asked curiously deciding just to flip onto his stomach and rest his chin on Harry's rest.

"Severus? Ah that is a complicated one," Harry hummed.

"Complicated?" Lucien frowned a little confused.

"Difficult. Severus and my parents were in school together, but my dad, my godfather and Remus used to bully Severus, as well as the man who betrayed my parents. Sev gave back as good as he got, but it was four against one. When I went to Hogwarts Severus was still bitter about what had happened, and angry, and he took it out on me. He tried to make my life as difficult as possible, taking points off of me whenever he could, giving me detentions, trying to have me expelled,"

"'E ees not sounding like a very good man Henri," Lucien frowned.

"He's…he's had a very hard life and he has a tendency to allow previous events to cloud his judgement and to take it out on the wrong people. But he is a good man, one of the best I know. He's risked his life more than anyone else in this war, he sacrificed his life and put it on hold for seventeen years," Harry sighed.

"'Ow did you two get close zen?" Lucien asked curiously.

"This last year Severus was one of the people that trained me. September was a complete nightmare, we did nothing but snap and glare and snarl at each other, not much was really learnt. And then in October he witnessed me having one of the visions that I received from Voldemort…" He paused and looked at Lucien questioningly.

"Fleur heard from Bill what your visions were like, she told me," Lucien answered the silent question, unable to prevent himself from reaching out and stroking his fingers repeated down Harry's face, needing the contact with Harry.

"Well it was just me and him in the training room and it was quite a bad vision, he witnessed the vision itself and then the aftermath. And for some reason that was what broke his perception of the idea that I was just like my father was when he was in school. October was really weird while Severus attempted to be nicer to me and I wondered whether he had been kidnapped, replaced or cursed. He kept losing his temper with me when I didn't realise that he was trying to be nice and not sarcastic. November Severus was discovered as a spy, he managed to escape but Voldemort had…he had done a number on him. Once Severus was as healed as magic would allow he was released into his chambers with daily visits from Madame Pomphrey. Albus thought it would be a good idea to have me check in on him between lessons and make sure that he was alright. That went well at first, Severus is an intensely private and proud person, so for me to see him weakened and being the one to help him out. But this time I refused to allow him to push me away. And eventually after a rather spectacular fight I went to storm out before storming back in, telling him I was going to look after him and get him back onto his feet so he could get back to snarling and snapping at first years and he was going to damn well shut up and do as he was told," Harry chuckled.

"What did he say to that?!" Lucien tried to imagine saying that to the older man that he had seen yesterday.

"He kind of sat blinking at me before he took the pain potion that we had been arguing about and then telling me if I was insisting on buzzing around his head like the persistent fly I was then I would do my homework while haunting him. He then proceeded to read and correct my transfiguration homework over my shoulder and advise me on the best way to write an essay to get the most points," Harry grinned.

"And you became friends after zat?" Lucien asked curiously, his expression reminding Harry of a cat and making him smile a little.

"We struggled, we still argued and fought and nipped at each other. But our lessons started getting a hell of a lot better, and even after he got better I didn't stop going to down to his rooms. At first we would just sit in mostly silence, then we started chatting, and then finally we were talking and managing to get along. He's something like a friend, uncle and mentor rolled into one," Harry smiled.

"'E ees very….intimidant," Lucien said softly. (Intimidating)

"Incredibly. But he is a good man and a kind one when you give him the chance to show it," Harry nodded.

"I am glad zat you 'av someone like zat there for you," Lucien sighed happily turning to rest his cheek against Harry's chest as the older teen wrapped his arms around him, still rubbing his hand up and down Lucien's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N Heya everyone, I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the space between updates of my regular stories. Aside from getting swept away with my Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossever it has been a majorly hectic time lately, including me having to go up to Scotland for two weeks, and now that I am back home my landlord is attempting to evict me from my home where I have lived for 18 years because they are refusing to change the tenancy from my dad's name to mine. Sorry for the rant :s
> 
> Anyway I wanted to say thank you so much for everyone that reviews, I appriciate each and everyone one of them. And I ask that you bare with me with this and I hope you enjoyed the chapter XD


	8. Dates and Arguments

Harry laughed as Gabriella ran ahead of them dragging Ginny by the hand to the shop a little further down. Merlin knew how long they were going to lose the two of them in the make-up shop for, but they seemed happy enough. Though Gabriella's face when Hermione had promptly and firmly informed her that she didn't really use makeup and had no interest in it, or learning about using it, well that had been equally hilarious. Lucien had had to press his face into his shoulder to hide his laughter at the nonplussed look on the youngest Delecour's face.

They were in Edinburgh in the shopping centre there for a little bit of a change to their normal shopping so that Bill and Fleur could get their last minute things before they went on honeymoon the following day, also, Harry, Hermione and Ron could get some new robes for their job interviews in two days at the Department of Mysteries.

They were currently sitting outside a cafe waiting for Bill and Fleur to return from wherever they had disappeared to. Bill had shot them a panicked look over his shoulder as Fleur had dragged him off - actually much in the same manner as Gabriella had dragged Ginny away - with a long long long list of things she had decided they would need.

Charlie and Viktor had decided to stick with them considering Charlie had a thing for playing dress up with Harry as it was. Lucien had really seemed to enjoy himself picking out different things for Harry, and the dark-haired man had to admit that he had amazing taste as they outfit he had put together had looked very impressive. Blaise had met up with them declaring that he found it amusing to watch Harry squirm and that Ron had dropped his best friend in it, informing the Slytherin that they were clothes shopping.

Eventually, after a stroll around wandering in and out of different shops, they had decided to take a stop at a cafe and have something to eat while they waited.

"Are you nervous?" Lucien asked softly from where they were sitting on a bench together, Harry's arm around his shoulder.

"A little," Harry knew he was talking about the interview. "I have never actually had a job interview before," He smiled weakly.

"People forget zat even zough you 'av done all zese amazing zings, you are ztill a person," Lucien hummed brushing Harry's cheek.

"Thank you, not a lot of people think about it that way," Harry captured Lucien's hand before he could retreat and placed a kiss to the centre of his palm. "It feels a little silly sometimes, I mean I have faced Voldemort, but it's still nerve-wracking doing normal things as well. Job interviews, courting requests," Harry grinned.

"Were you nervous?" Lucien chuckled.

"Terrified, I was sure that you would laugh and say no," Harry smiled.

"Like I would do zat, you were zo charming and sweet," Lucien leant up and kissed him gently.

"I was still terrified, not to mention facing your family, particularly Fleur," Harry mock shuddered getting delighted laughter from his partner. Ron looked up and smiled softly at the sight of them.

"You will be amazing though, oui, I know it," Lucien said warmly going back to their conversation.

"I hope you, I think I am coming more and more round to this job thing," Harry admitted.

"Oui?" Lucien asked curiously.

"When we were down there in my fifth year it was fascinating, so many rooms and so many different things there. I don't know, the more I think about it, the more it would be amazing to know what they are, learn about them, and work with them. It would not be a boring career," Harry sighed.

"Well zen, you zee what zey 'ave to zay tomorrow, and you make a choice," Lucien smiled.

"You're right,"

"Of course!" Lucien sounded so like Fleur that Harry couldn't help his laughter.

"Do you want something else to drink?" Harry asked Lucien as he stood and grabbed his own empty cup.

"Oh merci! More 'ot chocolate?" Lucien smiled sheepishly.

"Remus has a lot to answer for," Harry shook his head playfully as he leant to give Lucien a sweet kiss before strolling into the cafe.

Lucien turned back to the others and joined in their conversation and betting - they really did have a problem - on how many things Fleur and Bill would come back with. He was laughing and bantering with them as they called foul on him placing a bet considering he was Fleur's cousin and had inside knowledge when he heard someone calling Harry's name inside the cafe.

Turning he blinked when he was in time to watch a smaller blonde placing a kiss onto Harry's cheek before hugging him in a way that definitely did not just seem friendly. And Harry returned the hug with a bright smile on his face, clearly happy to see this person.

He watched as Harry pulled back to say something to the man, who looked to be around Harry's age, before he pulled him into another, longer hug. Lucien could not stop the tightening to his chest, and his sudden shortness of breath as he watched the blonde pull back but twine his arms around Harry's neck before fluttering his eyelashes in a manner that was definitely flirtatious.

His heart felt as though it was constricting when he watched Harry laugh happily and not try and remove the man from his person.

"Hmm, oh Seamus is here, I hadn't realised," Blaise said absently as he followed Lucien's line of sight.

"'oo ees 'e?" Lucien asked managing to sound fairly normal.

"Harry's friend and ex. Honestly, they shagged like bunnies through the end of the war. We thought they might eventually end up together considering how long they had been friends as well, and how much Seamus likes Harry, but guess it wasn't meant to be," Blaise shrugged.

"That ees ze person 'e waz with?" Lucien frowned a little, unable to take his eyes off of Harry chattering happily with Seamus.

"Oh he was with him plenty, honestly they were awful!" Blaise snorted. Lucien felt a little sick as he pictured the two of them together. Seamus was getting closer and closer, and he still had not removed his arms from around Harry's neck, and instead seemed to be getting closer to Harry.

"Oh, when did zey stop zeeing each ozer?" Lucien asked.

"I think about a month or so ago," Blaise shrugged nonchalantly.

"Henri and I 'av only been togezer 2 weeks," Lucien stammered.

"Not much of a crossover period huh!" Blaise smirked before blanching when he caught sight of Lucien's face. Unfortunetly just as he realised the damage that had been done he turned in time to see Seamus dodging forwards and kissing Harry on the lips.

Before he could say anything Lucien was on his feet and storming to the fireplace in the centre of the alley, but not before Blaise had seen the tears in his eyes. Cursing he jumped to his feet and raced into the cafe.

Harry pushed Seamus back startled, shoving a little too hard as the Irish boy stumbled back a good few feet looking confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked angrily.

"Come on Harry, celibacy doesn't suit me, surely we can just a little fun, you must be getting tense now too!" Seamus flirted, but he did look a little baffled.

"Seamus I am courting someone! You have to have seen the papers!" Harry growled.

"What? You mean that's true?" Seamus gawped.

"Yes, and your intended saw that he's storming to floo out now!" Blaise said quickly as he raced over.

"Merlin, Harry, I am so sorry! I thought it was just another one of those stories they like to come up with!" Seamus was looking mortified.

"I need to go after Lucien!" Harry shook his head.

"Harry," Blaise called after Harry shrugged off his hand. Blinking at the use of his first name he turned to see the Slytherin looking truly apologetic. "I may have made it worse, I forgot who I was talking to, or that he would not understand my sense of humour, and well..."

"What did you say?"

"I'm really sorry! I..."

"What did you say?!" Harry growled grabbing Blaise by his lapels.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione placed her hand on Harry's back, rubbing gently as she took in the misery on his face. Ron grimaced over Harry's head indicating that the situation had not improved in her absence.

"I had plans for our first date tonight as well," Harry suddenly muttered making both of them jump. He had barely said a word since Lucien had screamed at him through the door to leave him alone and that he did not want to see him. They had followed Harry through the floo as close as possible after Blaise had admitted what had happened. They had left the Slytherin mopping his bleeding lip and nose and hurried after Harry.

The argument that they had had to have with Raine and Alion to allow Harry to Lucien's bedroom door to try and explain what had happened had been impressive. Lucien had apparently exploded from the fireplace mumbled a half explanation to the reason he was sobbing his heart out before he had raced to his bedroom and sealed the door behind himself.

Finally, they had managed to get Raine and Alion to understand that it was a misunderstanding and unfortunate timing, and Harry had raced up the stairs. Only to be met with Lucien refusing to listen to him. Eventually, he had just slumped down onto the floor in front of Lucien's room and had refused to move for the last two hours. Ron and Hermione had been alternately keeping him company either separately or together, leaving him only for one to go calm down the upset family downstairs, who were not wholly convinced that there was not something to the reason Lucien was so upset.

"I know," Hermione started rubbing his back again.

"I wanted it to be special. I should have taken him out before, to show him how much he means to me. It shouldn't have been a second thought after everything, but we have been so busy. He's never been on a date, so I wanted to make sure it was special...he's going to miss out on it," Harry frowned.

"Harry, he will come around," Ron patted his shoulder.

"What if he won't listen? What if he won't let me explain?"

"Harry he will, he's upset, he just needs time to calm down," Hermione assured him.

"I'm actually going to murder Blaise, he needs to learn to think before he runs his mouth off!" Harry snarled. "Or even better I am going to chop his bits off and maybe if he stops constantly thinking with his brain down there he will think about what the fuck he is doing and consequences of him speaking shit!" Harry sniffed wiping his eyes.

"He is really sorry Harry, he forgot that he was talking to someone who doesn't know him and the way he speaks," Ron grimaced.

"He was talking to my intended! He should have at least realised at least that talking about it at all in front of him was inappropriate!" Harry snarled.

"Henri," Harry jerked as the door behind him opened. His heart broke as he took in the sight of Lucien. He had clearly been sobbing since he had returned three hours ago, and he looked heartbroken and furious at the same time.

"Lucien! Please let me explain! This is a misunderstanding I promise! I didn't kiss Seamus! I pushed him away!" Harry said quickly.

"You allowed him to 'ang onto you!" Lucien snapped.

"That is just how Seamus is, he would have done the same with Ron or Hermione, he's really tactile! He didn't realise the articles were true about us!" Harry said quickly.

"It is true Lucien, he's incredibly tactile," Hermione nodded.

"You are 'is friend! You would zay zat!" Lucien snapped.

"Ask Fleur! She will remember him from the Tournament! He is always hanging off of people, she will remember him!" Harry said quickly. This seemed to take the wind out of Lucien's sails, and Harry took the chance to step closer to him. "Lucien, I made a promise to you, and I would not break that. I swear! Seamus and I have been done for months, he was who I told you about. The friend that I... had sex with but not a relationship. He isn't interested in a relationship with me either, he's not interested in a relationship at all, Lucien please," Harry reached out and took the younger man's hand.

"You were 'ugging 'im! And ze kiss!" Lucien glared.

"I swear to you Lucien, as soon as he kissed me I pushed him away, and I told him I was Courting! He is mortified, and Blaise is going to be lucky if I don't murder him. That is constantly the way that he speaks, he finds crudeness in anything, and he doesn't think about how it may be taken," Harry was aware of Hermione and Ron sneaking away down the stairs as he spoke, but he was focussed completely on Lucien's heartbroken face.

"'e zaid zat your friends zought zat you would be togezer. Zat you went at eet zike bunnies," Lucien frowned.

"I told you that I had sex with him Lucien, you knew I was not a virgin, but it was nowhere near as bad as he made it sound. He is a friend and that is all Lucien, I don't love him," Harry said firmly, risking taking a step closer to Lucien.

"Henri..." The french teen sounded so lost and hurt that Harry could not stop himself from stepping forward again and wrapping him in his arms. "You do not love 'im?" Lucien cautiously reached out and gripped hold of Harry's shirt.

"Lucien I swear on my magic I don't love Seamus," Harry vowed. Lucien gasped as he felt the magic around them sealing Harry to his words.

"Henri!" He murmured stunned.

"I will vow whatever you want me to, I will vow whatever you need to hear, I swear," Harry said pleadingly. Lucien pulled back a little and took in the frayed state Harry was in, the nerves and tiredness, worry and sorrow written visibly over his face.

"Zere ees no need for zat. I believe you," Lucien shook his head.

"I am so sorry," Harry apologised, gripping Lucien a little tighter as though he would change his mind and move back if Harry let him go.

"Non, eet was a mis...misunderstanding, oui? Eet ees no one's fault," Lucien reached up and combed his fingers through Harry's hair. "Zough zis Seamus will not be kissing you again!"

"No he won't, he knows, he is mortified, he had no idea," Harry promised as he walked Lucien backwards into the room and shut the door behind himself to give them a little privacy.

"But he reads ze papers non?" Lucien frowned a little.

"He has been my friend long enough to know that 99% of what is published in the papers is absolute rubbish. Honestly according to the papers I have been courted or courting someone probably about 10 times in the last year. He probably though some opportunistic photographer had caught a photo of us that could be misconstrued," Harry sighed.

"Hmm, I am sorry," Lucien sighed.

"You have nothing to apologise for! If I had seen what you had and heard what you did, I would have jumped to the same conclusions, I am just so sorry that you went through this. Honestly, Blaise will be paying for this!"

"Zat I will not argue wiz," Lucien snorted, a small fire in his eyes that once again reminded Harry that the teen in his arms was part veela. "Can we lie down?"

"Yes, of course," Harry nodded quickly.

"I want to cuddle and maybe zleep a little," Lucien said tiredly. He chuckled a little when Harry had him bundled into the bed and was holding him close in seconds, still clearly worried that the blonde would change his mind.

"May...may I kiss you?" Harry asked nervously. Lucien felt a little stab to his chest for the damage this misunderstanding seemed to have made between them. Even though it had been cleared up, Harry was still clearly nervous and walking on egg shells. He had never really asked to kiss Lucien before, and the blonde had enjoyed the contact and comfort, the desire that Harry showed for him.

"You do not 'ave to ask Henri," Lucien shook his head, rolling on top of Harry a little in his arms, and instead of waiting for Harry, pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. Part of him admitted to himself that he was wiping away any trace or memory for both of them of Harry's ex kissing him. The possessive side of him wanting to eradicate the touch and kiss from Harry's lips with his own.

It was a good time later that they were lying curled together, Lucien lying with his head on Harry's shoulder as the dark-haired man combed his fingers soothingly through blonde hair.

"Henri?" Lucien asked sleepily.

"Mm?"

"Did you really 'ave a date planned for uz tonight?"

"Yes I did, I am sorry that it has been ruined, I wanted you to have a special night,"

"Can you move eet to anozer night?" Lucien asked softly.

"It will not be the same, I wanted to surprise you," Harry sounded more than a little miserable.

"Henri," Lucien scolded lightly. "Getting to go on a date wiz you, getting to spend time wiz you, getting to 'ave my first ever date wiz you, eet will be amazing. We could 'ave a picnic at ze end of ze garden, and I would love eet!"

"I had something a little more special than that planned," Harry huffed.

"Zen we will do eet anozer night," Lucien nodded firmly.

"Ok," Harry smiled contently as he buried his face into Lucien's hair. The blonde smiled as he heard Harry's breathing even out into sleep only moments later, clearly exhausted from everything that had happened.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Do you have everything?" Raine fussed.

"Yes, I zink zo," Lucien nodded before smiling and kissing Ginny's cheek. "Merci for 'elping me,"

"It's lucky I knew what his plans were," Ginny laughed shaking her head.

"Ok, right I am ready," Lucien nodded before heading to the floo.

"Lucien!" Everyone turned a little worried as they watched Molly hurry to him.

"Oui?" He asked nervously, relieved as Ginny stepped closer, clearly ready to run interference should her mother cause problems.

"Here, take these for Harry. They are his favourite flower," Everyone stared stunned as she held out a tulip she had clearly just picked from the garden. Lucien reached out and took the flower, seeing it for the peace offering it was obviously meant to be.

"Merci," He was not sure that he would ever come to really love this woman, her first impressions had been awful and she had caused his cousin more stress than should ever have happened on the lead up to her wedding. However she was important to Harry for some reason, so he was sure he would find a way to get on with her.

"Have a lovely evening," Molly smiled before stepping back and allowing him to finish making his way to the floo.

He looked back just before the fire snatched him to see everyone watching him hopefully. They were all a little on edge after the events of the misunderstanding, and the day before had been a little bit tense after everyone dropped the facade that they had slapped on to see Bill and Fleur off on their honeymoon.

Gabriella had not been sure who to be upset at, and so had just chosen to be annoyed about the fact that she had had to intrude in with Ginny and Hermione without notice to the other girls as she had been locked out of their room. Raine and Alion believed Harry after he had explained everything, again, and even Fleur had backed him up about how tactile Seamus was, but they were still upset that Lucien had been so upset. Everyone else had just clearly been worried about what would happen between Harry and Lucien and had been watching nervously.

Not to mention that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been growing steadily more nervous about their interviews at the Department of Mysteries. It had been a long day, and Lucien had felt a stab every time he had caught green eyes watching him nervously or cautiously, even though he knew it had just been a misunderstanding and no one was at fault Lucien wished there were someone to blame, something that could be done to show Harry that he truly did not blame him. And then he had had his idea.

Landing outside the fireplace in the Ministry Lucien smiled at Mr Weasley who was waiting a little bit away in front of the bank of fireplaces waiting for him. Beckoning him over he led Lucien to where Hermione and Ron had agreed to bring Harry to meet him. Harry, of course, had no idea.

And the look on his face when he saw Lucien standing there, clearly waiting for him, warmed Lucien's heart. Smiling brightly at Harry Lucien swept over and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, leaning up on his toes to press a kiss to Harry's lips. He hummed happily when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and drew him in closer, deepening the kiss just a little.

The look of confusion on Harry's face when they parted and he realised that Hermione, Ron and Mr Weasley had disappeared was amusing.

"Zis ees for you," Lucien said holding the tulip out to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry blinked taking the flower, his smile getting a little bigger.

"And you can tell me 'ow eet went, at supper," Lucien nodded.

"Supper?" Harry asked.

"Mm hm, Ginny 'elped me and rearranged our date for tonight," Lucien smiled.

"Really? But..." Harry said slowly.

"I don't know where we are going Henri, eet ees still a surprise," Lucien smiled. "Ees this ok?"

"This is brilliant, are we booked in straight away?" Harry asked.

"Oui," Lucien nodded. "Henri," He caught Harry's hand as he turned to the apparation point.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked confused turning back.

"Oui, I just wanted to zay, you look very 'andsome," Lucien smiled shyly as he played with the lapels of Harry's official robes. The smile that Harry gave him warmed Lucien to his toes.

"You look quite handsome yourself," Harry said a little huskier, bending to kiss Lucien gently.

"Can't get away from us huh Potter!" An amused voice called parting them.

"Mr Hartridge," Harry smiled seeing the man standing close to them. "Mr Hartridge this is my intended Lucien Delecour, Lucien this is my new boss, Mr Hartridge,"

"I knew you would get ze job!" Lucien beamed proudly. "A pleasure," He bowed a little to the smiling man in front of them. He was...plain looking, to be frank. There wasn't anything that made him stand out, besides a flash of something in his eyes that made Lucien and Harry both think that this man could be very dangerous when he wanted to be. Indeed Lucien felt as though the man had searched his soul with one glance.

"Ah Mr Delecour, I have heard a great deal about you today, it is a pleasure," Mr Hartridge bowed back.

"Ze pleasure ees mine," Lucien smiled.

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"We are actually going for our first proper date," Harry nodded.

"Ah, do not let me stand in the way. I hope that you have a good evening. I shall see you next week Harry, Mr Delecour I look forward to meeting you again," Mr Hartridge nodded before drifting off and disappearing into the crowd.

"He did that about four times this afternoon, I hope he teaches me how he pulls it off," Harry shook his head.

"Congratulations Henri," Lucien beamed.

"Merci," Harry said a little bashfully. "He didn't actually seem all that interested in the fact I was Harry Potter. He was really interested in my training and what I could actually do,"

"You are well trained and 'ave amazing magic Henri, of course, 'e was interested in you," Lucien smiled as they carried on towards the apparation point.

"I have a really good feeling about this job," Harry smiled happily. "And now, for our first date," He turned and pulled Lucien close before apparating them out.

Lucien stared around them awed and completely baffled as they walked out of the apparation room and he took in their location. He turned to Harry when his intended stifled a laugh and instead smirked at him.

"I know zat we are not in Paris, even you can not apparate uz zat far in un jump!" Lucien looked around them. They were standing in a perfect replica of the Eifle Tower, and looking out the windows Lucien could see Paris spread out underneath them.

"It is a themed restaurant, the scenery changes every half hour to a different iconic location from around the world," Harry explained. "It is pure luck it is currently Paris,"

"I 'ave 'eard of zese restaurants! Henri zere ees a seven-month waiting list for any of ze restaurants!" Lucien gawped around them.

"I may have used my fame to get us in here on short notice. I have promised that they can put into their publications that we had our first date here," Harry looked a little mortified that he had used his name. "I wanted to make sure that tonight was special for your first date, and I figured taking you somewhere where I can show you the world could work,"

"Henri, you get enough grief from your fame, you may as well get zomething good from eet too and make eet work for you. Zis ees amazing! I am zo 'appy I get to do zis wiz you!"

"Lord Potter-Black, Master Delecour," A beautiful dark haired lady swept up to them with a slight bow.

"Lady Hollens," Harry said wide-eyed himself now.

"I know we promised no fuss, I promise this is the only fuss you will receive tonight, please follow me to your table," She swept through the restaurant leaving them to follow.

"Isn't she ze owner?!" Lucien whispered.

"Yes," Harry nodded as they followed her.

"Here we are, I hope that you have a lovely evening," Lady Hollens smiled motioning to their perfect table.

"Thank you very much," Harry said as he seated Lucien before taking his own.

"If I may make a suggestion?" She waited for them both to nod. "We do a sharing selection menu, starter, main and dessert you will be brought a sharing platter with selections of meals from all over the world. It is very exotic and romantic for a first date,"

"That sounds wonderful," Harry nodded after a glance to Lucien. "Could I request that there is a limited amount of red meat thought please?"

"Of course, I shall place your order. We advise that you stay for 3 to 4 hours to get the most out of the restaurant, there is a maximum of 6 hours however," Lady Hollens told them.

"A maximum?" Harry blinked.

"Someone managed to take up a table for 13 hours, so we have had to set a maximum I am afraid,"

"That is no problem thank you," Harry said trying to fight down his amusement.

"Please enjoy your night Lord Potter-Black, Master Delecour," She bowed a little again before sweeping away.

"Eet ees strange," Lucien said thoughtfully turning to watch her leave.

"What is?" Harry asked curiously.

"I am used to being looked down on, I am used to people dismissing me because of what I am. And even after my sire threw me out, people zen judged me because I was disowned, or even ztill because I waz 'alf creature. But now, people are treating me wiz respect, calling me Master Delecour..."

"People should not be respecting you just because I am courting you," Harry frowned.

"Zat ees just ze way zings are, eet ees just ztrange," Lucien shook his head before smiling at Harry so brightly and so happily that Harry mentally shook his head at how sweet and...pure Lucien was, despite everything that he had suffered.

Before either of them could say anything more the scenery around them smoothly changed, and suddenly they were in what looked like a Carribean restaurant, in the middle of the sea looking out the windows at far crystal blue waters, white sands, and the floor underneath their feet turned to glass and they were suddenly looking down to watch the sealife swimming around. It was breathtaking, and everyone around the paused and also looked around at the change.

"Henri, zis ees wondeful!" Lucien laughed happily reaching out to take his hand. And suddenly nothing else mattered but him and Lucien.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry smiled fondly as he watched Lucien's head tilted back in laughter.

"Non!"

"Oui!" Harry nodded. "Severus was furious! He couldn't see the funny side of it for a few moments, at least until he saw me," He groused.

"Waz... 'ow bad waz eet?" Lucien managed to smother his laughter down to snickers to ask.

"I was wearing a tight red dress with black heels, makeup that was worse than Aunt Muriel from Bill and Fleur's wedding," Lucien fell into snickers again, covering his mouth as he tried not to be too loud. "Severus had a much more tasteful number, kind of Spanish salsa number, lots of frills, a very delicate pair of black heels I am fairly sure Ginny was jealous over,"

"Non!"

Harry sat back and watched Lucien with a smile. They were currently seated in Egypt with a view to Abu Simbel, they had had a wonderful meal where they had had fun trying different and new things. Harry had even managed to get Lucien to try some beef wellington, which he had enjoyed. They had enjoyed every second, and any lingering awkwardness left over from their misunderstanding had washed away as they had talked and enjoyed each other's company.

"What?" Lucien smiled.

"It is nice it just being the two of us, without worrying about someone else walking in on us," Harry said setting back comfortably in his seat.

"Eet ees, I 'ave really enjoyed tonight Henri," Lucien tangled their feet together under the table, popping a small slice of strawberry tart into his mouth and licking his fingers in a way that made Harry groan.

"You drive me mad," Harry shook his head.

"Good," Lucien smirked a little before taking one, long, deliberate lick to get the remaining jam from his fingers.

"You are playing with fire, tease," Harry huffed, shuffling as he became a little uncomfortable in his seat as his trousers tightened.

"Good," Lucien repeated.

"You are awful for my blood pressure!" Harry bemoaned.

"I thought eet was expected for an intended to affect your...blood pressure, oui? Otherwise, there are no children," Lucien fluttered his eyelashes.

"Lucien!" Harry laughed.

"Zorry,"

"You look it," Harry shook his head at the grin he was getting. He really did love this playful side of Lucien, but it really was awful for his blood pressure.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Zo did 'e say what eet was zat 'e is wanting you to do?" Lucien asked curiously. They had moved through to a lounge area that was similar to the main part of the restaurant, but instead, they were seated on a comfortable sofa, the scenery of New York at night viewed from the Empire State building.

"I am not really sure. Mr Hartridge mentioned about trying a few different things and apprenticing in different sections to see what fits best," Harry shrugged.

"Zat will be interesting," Lucien said enthusiastically.

"Yes, apparently there is a good deal of movement between sections as well. I always worried that I was going to get bored if I became an Auror as I originally planned," Harry admitted.

"Ron and 'ermione?" Lucien asked.

"Ron is pretty much in the same boat as me, but they are fairly sure that they want Hermione on researching and investigation," Harry nodded. "That was not a shock," he added with a chuckle.

"I am glad zat you are zo... enthusiastic about zis Henri. I know a large part of your consideration of zis was to make our courting, easier," Lucien sighed as he moved to rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

"It was a part of it yes. But not just in the way that you were thinking, a good part of me was being selfish about it," Harry admitted.

"Selfish?" Lucien scrunched his nose at the word, unable to really associate it with Harry.

"Yes, selfish," Harry chuckled. "I did not want to be parted from you, or risk someone else running off with you. This way I can see you most weekends, though Mr Hartridge did say that the first couple of months can be very intensive,"

"Zere ees no one else. And we will manage. I am looking forward to 'earing all about eet," Lucien assured him.

"Good, and along the way, we can go on more dates like this. You could show me France?" Harry suggested.

"I would love to! I can show you my favourite places, and plan some dates of my own," Lucien grinned.

"That sounds like a plan," Harry hugged his blonde closer to himself, closing his eyes as he breathed in the now familiar scent of honey and lemon. "Thank Merlin we are wizards,"

"Hmm?" Lucien looked up from where he had been appreciating the feel of Harry holding him close to look at the man in question.

"If I had to court you the muggle way we would no doubt have had to have a chaperone. As it is our Courting vows protect us both from stepping too far, and so we are trusted to be allowed out by ourselves,"

"You are right, I can not imagine zis wiz tante watching our every move," Lucien snickered.

"Maybe we should take them some of that cheesecake home though," Harry mused.

"You are zuch a charmer Henri," Lucien teased shaking his head. Around them, the restaurant scene changed again to Venice, sunlight glittering off of the water in the canals. However, Harry and Lucien didn't notice that for a few moments as they looked at each other. The whole of their futures laid out before them, both their hopes for the future laid out before them.


End file.
